Vulnerable
by FightingMadness
Summary: Warnings: Possessiveness kink, jealousy kink, smut, violence, threesome, language. Pairings: Mark/Chris, Jonathan/Chris. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. FULL WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Prologue

**Vulnerable**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened, it is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**SUMMARY**: There is a new actor as they go back to film the back 9 episodes. He seems to develop some feelings towards Chris, but he is not the only one. Mark has been friends with Chris since they began this journey together, but his feelings have now changed to something deeper. Chris, who never thought seriously about love, now has to deal with two men that claim to love him. Jealousy, possessiveness, love, paparazzi and angst as Chris tries to deal with all. Mark/Chris and Jonathan/Chris.

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE**: This fic is for mature readers, there will be graphic scenes. As such _**if**_ I receive a formal complaint from this site I won't post the whole fic in here. If that happens I'll post updates only on my Livejournal. Also this is a RPS (Real people slash). So is not about Kurt, is about Chris, the actor who plays Kurt.

**Warnings: RPS, Possessiveness kink, jealousy kink,**** graphic sex, graphic violence, threesome, OC and language.**

**PROLOGUE**

Jonathan Groff flipped through the channels on the tv. He was bored out of his mind. He knew he should be going to bed. Tomorrow would be his first day of filming Glee, he was excited about that. Before being cast he wasn't really following the show, he had being working in a play for the past year. This made him a stranger to primetime television. However, when he heard that a musical tv show was casting, he jumped on the opportunity. This would be a great experience. Plus he would get to work with Lea and he did miss that little ball of energy. He flew in yesterday, did some sightseeing with Lea and Dianna, today, on the other hand, was _chill out day_, he just stayed home and enjoyed his last day of idleness before going into _Glee mode_ (what seemed grueling taking from what he heard from others). People told him it was like factory work, long hours, and no personal life, but it was worth it and that is what mattered.

He wasn't bothered that he was home alone either. It had been months since he broke up with Gavin, the guy was nice but…so freaking clingy. He was enjoying his solitude and, to tell the truth, his one night stands. He liked…loved actually. Gavin was a great guy and hot too, but Jonathan just wasn't ready to settle down. So, if he was happy about his new job, if he wasn't stressed out or feeling lonely, why the hell he couldn't get to sleep?

'Guess, I'm just nervous about being the new guy.' He thought to himself. 'It's first day of school all over again'. He met some of them over at Lea's, but not all of them.

He reach out to the coffee table and grabbed the Road to sectionals DVD he got from Ryan Murphy as soon as he was cast. It was signed and the thought of 'this must be worth a lot of money on e-bay' crossed his mind before he dismissed it. He looked at each and every one of his fellow cast members faces, especially the guys. 'Cory Monteith, handsome, but kind of random conversation wise'. Cory he had met at Lea's, but not the other three. 'Mark Salling, hot as hell, but seems really quiet from the interviews I saw. Kevin McHale, well I guess you could call him good-looking, but just not my type, although he does have a good voice. Chris Colfer…cute' Jonathan had never stopped to really look at them, he had been only going through the motions of the casting procedures. But now, without worries, he took his time with that picture on the glossy DVD cover. 'Chris, huh? He is not just cute, he has a beautiful face, like a porcelain doll… from what I heard he is really funny and witty…and gay. Wait, don't go there, don't go there, don't go there'. But no matter what his mind told him Jonathan could not keep himself from opening the DVD placing it in the player. 'Which episode has the infamous Beyonce dance again?' Laying back on the sofa he proceeded watching Preggers.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

05:00 am, the alarm went off resonating in the silent apartment. The irritating sound soon had Chris reaching out in the dark to shut the damn thing up. He wasn't being successful since he was looking for it in the wrong side of the bed, knocking over a lamp in the process. Chris Colfer had a system, he would change the place of the alarm clock every day, so everyday he would be looking for it in a zombie like state. It seemed nuts but it did help him wake up. He just didn't want to risk getting to work late. Even after the success Glee has been having, Chris still felt scared that if he messed something up, like getting to the studio late, he would be out in the street. 'Guess I'm just afraid this dream world would end and suddenly I'll be back in Clovis… that's a depressing thought' he would ponder to himself and then put something else in his mind, even the idea scared him.

The boy sat on the bed. This would be one long day, new people on the set. It made him nervous….it was funny, because he was the one worried about people not liking HIM. 'Talk about low self-esteem. I have a great group of friends now and I still worry that the new kids are not going to like me. I should just go into 'Fuck The World mode'….yeah, Totle*, that's right. I curse in my own head. Take that'. The boy proceeded to get ready, a quick shower, his dancing shirt 'Clovis east high school speech and debate team shirt….go figure', some fruit 'Oh, God I want eggs and pancakes…damn diet' and he was out of the door to give Amber e Jenna a ride to Paramount. He really didn't mind driving them except that they kept yelling directions even though he went to the studio every single day. Walking to his car Chris couldn't help thinking that he would need a lot of diet coke to keep him awake this morning.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

05:00 Mark Salling woke up, well, at least, he did the next best thing. He looked over to the side of the bed, his _friend_ was still sleeping so he did his best to get to the shower without making so much noise. That would be hard, no one would ever guess but Mark could be the biggest klutz sometimes. The worst part it was that he had selective klutziness, as he put it. Meaning: he'd do something stupid precisely in the moment he couldn't have. So getting to the bathroom without making a sound had been a true miracle, one that he commemorated with a whispered "Yes". He proceeded to take a shower and then shave. Today would be his first day back on the set of Glee. Mark was working in the hottest new show in Lala land. Damn, he was excited to get back to work. He had been trying to break into the business for some years now getting this gig on Glee, had been major even if before working on the show he was not really into watching TV. At first he was always afraid of screwing up. Now he was no longer nervous when he went to set, no matter what he was doing every negative thought just went away when he was singing together with his friends. He just could not wait to get to set every day. After he finished shaving he looked in the mirror, he had just shaved his hair yesterday. Sighing, he thought to himself 'this ridiculous Mohawk is the only bad thing'. He looked at the mirror one last time 'Looking good dude...now go on and dance your ass off' he said to his image in the mirror. When he got out his friend...actually sex friend, Jason was already up and doing breakfast. Jason, a 27 years old brunette rock band vocalist, has been his sex friend for quite some time now. They've met in an underground rock club back on Texas and became friends, after Glee's success Mark encouraged Jason to come to LA, "if I made it, so can you" he said to the guy who didn't waste time and came to the city. As it turns out Jason was doing pretty good on LA's night scene and Mark was proud that he helped him somehow.

The paparazzi would really have a field day with his friend staying over at his house. He could only imagine the tabloids: _Mark Salling sleeping with a guy_. As for Mark's sexuality he wasn't gay, he was actually bi, always has been for as long as he could remember. Although, he had always been really quiet about it, since he thought that who he slept with was nobody else's business. Some friends knew though, like Kevin, Cory, Naya and Lea. The others never really talked about it and he saw no reason to bring this up. However, if he was to be honest with himself, Chris coming out for the public eye last year had left him feeling a little, well, like a coward. At first he thought 'That was a really stupid move', but then he couldn't keep himself from admiring how much courage that took, especially considering Chris's age and background. The boy had been so brave about it, that single decision could have damaged his whole career, but he faced it and was true to himself to the end, tired of lying about who he was. Every now and again he would look at the boy and think 'Mark Salling, you chicken'.

"Hey, I made you coffee" Jason said while taking a sip of his own mug.

"Thank you" Mark said while drinking it. Jason was a great friend and they've known each other for quite some years. When the need was too great and neither of them had someone to fuck they'd just go to each other. So they could watch a game together, fuck and then go their separate ways. No expectations, no questions asked. "I'm going. Don't want to be late. Lock the door, ok?" He said as he walked to the door waving his friend goodbye. He was anxious to go back to work. Today was going to be a good day, he could tell.

~X~X~X~

***A.N:** To those of you that don't know who Totle is. He is a crew member from Glee. I'm not sure what he does (:p), but he seems pretty close to the cast. The cursing thing is a reference to cast and crew game of taboo when Totle would not stop cursing annoying the hell out of Chris, the video is on the youtube.


	2. Dancing with myself

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened, it is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**Warnings: rated M for language, graphic sex situations and violence.**

**Author Notes: **'lalala' direct thoughts; "lalalala" speech ; _italics_ for emphasis.

**CHAPTER 1 – Dancing with myself**

Mark drove to Paramount, it always took some time to find a parking space near the Glee set. As he parked his car he began walking through the parking lot, that's when he saw a guy asking for directions to a security guard. He recognized the man as soon as he saw him, It was Jonathan Groff, the Broadway actor who had just been cast on Glee and Lea's best friend. Mark went to him and decided that would be as good time as any to start making friends with the guy.

"Hi there...Jonathan Groff?" he asked capturing the young man's attention. "I'm Mark Salling, one of the Gleeks" he said as he offered his hand.

"Oh, Hi. Nice to meet you...although in kind of an embarrassing situation" he said as he shook the brunette's hand "I'm lost".

"Well...be embarrassed no longer, my friend...at first, I got lost here more than I would ever admit" he said as they both laughed a little. 'He is kind of hot' Mark thought looking at the blond, not his type, but still good-looking.

"I tried to get some information from the security guard but not much light on where I should go right now" Jonathan added.

"I'll show you the place, there's got to be someone around here that knows what you are suppose to be doing" Mark said giving him a smirk.

They walked a few minutes while small talking. Mark talked about being a guitar teacher before getting cast and Jonathan talked about leaving New York to do Glee. It wasn't a long conversation before they got to the tenth shed*. There was some music coming from it, they both went to the door to see what was going on inside, maybe there was someone who could help Jonathan. The tenth shed was a big space. There was a big mirror to their right and some curtains covering the windows, more than half of the space was occupied by wood steps simulating the choir stage. In the far corner of the room across from them there was a boy dancing in front of the mirror. He was trying to get the steps right, he would make a little mistake and do it again all the while making jokes to himself about being a 'boys band reject' and 'Justin Timberlake's worst nightmare'.

"And that's Chris" Mark said with a smirk to Jonathan without never really taking his eyes out of the countertenor. That boy always cracked everyone up.

It was really funny, both Mark and Jonathan could not help but smile. Since they got to the door of the shed they inadvertently stopped talking, too focused on the scene playing in front of them. Sometimes the boy would do a little dance with his shoulder, something both men could only describe as sweet and endearing. The kid's face only added to it, it was somewhere in between the face of a girl and a boy, if Jonathan was to describe him. Although awkward in some steps, as if not comfortable doing them, his dancing was getting better by the second...well, until he tripped on the wire of one of the many stage lights that were put there to simulate the main stage, knocking the thing over. As a reflex Mark and Jonathan tried to make a run for it to keep the thing from hitting the ground, but it was too late and the heavy thing fell over with a large thud as the boy yelled:

"CRAP" looking desolated at the thing "that's why I should not be allowed to dance without adult supervision". The boy had his back to the young men but as soon as he heard them chuckle he turned around to look at them for the first time.  
"witnesses...great" he said with a bit of a surprised expression. Looking directly at Jonathan who he didn't instantly recognize he spoke "Hi, you're not from Paramount security, are you?"

Jonathan could only smile at Chris's disconcerted expression "well...no. Just a fan. You WERE putting a good show there"

That made Chris' eyes go a little wider "You were watching me rehearsing?" he asked, looking from Mark to Jonathan, both young men nodding with the most innocent faces they could muster.

"You do sing and dance for a living" Mark said sarcastically.

"well, yeah, but is different when you are the only one doing it...and you are not aware that people are actually watching you do your lobster dance...well is not really a dance...what I do is more like a pathetic attempt to move somewhat to the beat of the music so some people could be fooled into believing I'm dancing" Chris was babbling. He always did that and he realized it when he looked at the raised eyebrows of both men in front of him "OK...I'm finished with my senseless and awkward babbling...ready for a normal conversation with another human being now...Hi, I'm Chris Colfer" he said smiling at Jonathan.

Mark was the first to speak "It's those damn diet cokes. That stuff still has a lot of sugar in it, you know? Mike keeps telling you to cut down before you have a sugar overdose…or talk our ears off, whatever comes first" he said jokingly earning him a glare from Chris. "This guy is a diet coke addict" he told Jonathan as he ruffled Chris hair, every time he did this Mark could not help but wonder at how soft to the touch Chris hair was, like baby hair. He looked to his eyes, they were so blue and there was this innocence about them, like a baby's eyes. 'He could play a ten year old boy and still pull it off with those eyes'. Well, that was Chris for you, as Naya put it _little Crith_.

As he was pondering about Chris resemblance to a toddler Mark didn't really notice but his hand descended to be boy's shoulder blades. It made Chris feel a little awkward whenever someone did a friendly gesture like this towards him, for a long time in his life no one had.

Mark's gesture, however, didn't sit particular well with Jonathan, though. Yesterday he had stayed up later than what he intended watching Glee, more specifically, watching Chris's every scene. At first he thought that the boy was sweet, cute and a really good actor, by the end of the night though he was somehow addicted to watch him on the screen, it was almost like he couldn't stop. While the blond had already decided while watching the DVD that the work place was not a place to get involved with someone and that he would NOT make a move on Chris, it somehow bothered him that he right now felt like the third wheel. So he was quick to offer his hand to shake. "Hi, I know who you are. I was watching _Preggers_ yesterday. Really great job. I'm Jonathan Groff" the blond man said.

"Thank you so much" Chris always felt really happy with compliments, if only a bit embarrassed. It hadn't been long since people had nothing but bad things to say about him and it only meant more that the compliment was coming from a Broadway star. "Oh, I own the CD for Spring awakening. Great job. I'm a big fan of your work. I confess we were all very curious about you. Lea has been talking about you nonstop."

Now was Mark's turn to feel inexplicably left out. "Do you know where Jonathan is supposed to be? Make-up, set, studio?" he said trying to get in to the conversation.

"Oh, of course" the boy said happy to help "They must be waiting you for hair and make-up. I think we have a big group scene today. You know, they're starting you easy, to work you to the bone later". Chris said with a smirk of his own. Then proceeded to guide Jonathan to the trailers while trying to show and point to the man every place he could on the way. Mark just let _Tour guide Chris_ take over and walked along with them.

They talked as they were walking and they kept talking as they all had their hair and make-up done, what took some time since Chris kept making them laugh driving the make-up artists insane. By the end of the process they were all pretty much friends. This made easier for the older boy to mingle with the rest of cast and crew. By lunch Jonathan knew almost everybody on set and he could not help but notice that pretty much everyone on set loved Chris. 'The little guy was just fun and pleasant to be around' the blond mused. Afternoon had them separated as Jonathan went to do some scenes with Lea, the rest of the cast went to the tenth shed to rehearse a dance routine.

X~X~X~X~X

Mark always felt a deep respect for everyone involved in the show, they worked their ass off from all the cast to the last cameraman. It was night when Mark finally got off work and a lot of other cast members were still doing scenes. As he got his car keys and locked up his trailer it occurred to him to say goodbye to Chris…and the rest of his costars, of course. He told himself as he went to the set looking for the boy. Mark found him doing a scene with a few of the others. Even between the other gleeks Chris was popping to the eye, the outrageous outfits and his beautiful angel like face 'Wait...did I just think Chris had a beautiful, angel like face? I must be really tired' the mohawked brunette chuckled a little to himself, but looking closely '...well yes…ok. One cannot deny he does have a beautiful face.' But Chris had more than that, Mark realized, he had a great stage presence since, no matter whose line it was, the man found himself with his eyes glued to Chris's every reaction.

It wasn't long before they yelled cut and Mark took that chance to approach Chris before they'd begin another take.

"Hey" he said catching Chris and Amber's attention as they were talking by the snacks table."Good job dude, you were really good...you too Amber"

"Well, we didn't say much in this scene, you know…but thank you Mark" Chris said honestly.

"You are good even if you don't say a thing" the young man said without realizing it causing Chris to blush a little "Anyway, I came to say bye...I'm off for today. So, good work guys. See you tomorrow"

"Bye" Amber said simply.

"Yeah...thanks, see you tomorrow" Chris said as he watched the man turn around and go. As he tore his gaze away from the now distant form he saw Amber giving him the side eyes.

"Sweet Jesus...would you stop drooling?" his friend said, much to his surprise.

"What are you talking about? I was just saying goodbye. It's Mark, you know. Nice, quiet, big brother…ish Mark" he was a little annoyed as he saw the look of disbelief in her eyes "What?"

"Well, if you wanna look, then look but don't lie about it. That is a FINE man and I know you ain't blind, honey" she said as she walked away.

Chris followed her as he spoke "Yes, he is handsome. But you know, it is like looking at a painting...you admire and move on. It's not like I'm doing anything about it."

"If you ain't going to go for it, maybe I will". She said catching Chris off guard.

"What? Mark? Are you crazy?" the thought of Amber and Mark was really weird, incestuous and…irritating. If he was to be honest with himself Chris felt jealous.

"I know it's weird. It's just that he has always been my type…and this fame thing it does get kind of lonely sometimes, you know?" Amber said giving him a soft look as if asking for approval.

'No, I don't' he pondered and that was because Amber and him had had completely different experiences growing up. Amber, though not being popular at all on High school, had friends that she didn't get to see anymore _and_ she had had boyfriends in the past. Chris had bullies, one-sided crushes and twice his age lunch ladies friends in his past. He knew what loneliness was alright. However, unlike Amber, right now was the time in his life he felt less lonely because he had found his first group of real friends. Then again, he shouldn't be jealous of his friends, should he? It's not like they would stop caring about him if they got together. Though the thought of it still bothered him he decided he would try his best to support his friends. 'Damn, conscience'. He just wished he had watched less after school specials so he could say _screw this supportive crap to hell_ and demand his friend to forget the idea. "Well, since you have been talking about getting a boyfriend since, like, forever, maybe you should…just don't forget about me, ok?" he said as he followed her and tried to escape her slapping as he spoke.

"You know I'd never do that. You're stuck with me as your hag for the rest of your life" Amber said as she stopped slapping and finally just hugged him.

X~X~X~X

It was late night when Mark finally got home and he was rather surprised to coming in and find Jason sitting in the couch watching television.

"Hey" he said as he walked in "Thought you had work today"

"I did, I came back to your apartment after work thinking we could go to a bar and celebrate your first day back to Glee" the man said as he turned off the TV with the remote "But...you took your time getting here"

"Oh, sorry about that, long day of shooting" he said as he threw himself on the couch beside Jason.

"Sure that was it?" asked Jason giving him his patent incredulous smirk

"Yeah, why? Not following you dude" said Mark sighing as he put his feet on the center piece. Man, he was tired.

"Well you do spend the whole day with a bunch of hot guys and girls. Like that Naya girl, you've said yourself she is beautiful. I can imagine how someone could get distracted" Jason looked at Mark, his eyes searching the man's face.

"Man, I already told you. Yeah, there is a lot of hot people there, and yes Naya is beautiful, but we're like family. It would be just too weird." Mark said tiredly, he didn't know why his friend insisted that something was going on between him and someone from the cast. They had had this conversation before and it seemed like, for some reason, Jason believed it was impossible for Mark to work with them and not jump in the sack with any of them.

"hum" his friend didn't seemed convinced.

"What?" Mark asked annoyed.

"If you were fucking any of them you would tell me right?"

"What's the deal with you today? C'mon, you know I don't mix work and pleasure." Mark looked directly at the man as he said "and yes I'd tell you if I were to sleep with any of them"

Apparently satisfied at the answer Jason stood up "Well, I guess celebrating is out of the window. So, I'm going home."

"Sorry about that. See ya, man" as Jason left Mark closed his eyes resting his head back on the couch. Tomorrow early call again.

X~X~X~X

*A.N: I don't know really if their rehearsal room is called the tenth shed, but that is what I understood from the interviews. If I heard wrong, please tell me.


	3. Way up here

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened. It is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**Warnings: rated M for LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC SEX SITUATIONS and VIOLENCE.**

**Author Notes: **'lalala' direct thoughts; "lalalala" speech ; _italics_ for emphasis.

**Chapter 2 – Way up here**

Chris dragged himself into his trailer. It was far too early to work, far too early to drive, far to early to even think. Another day of being up before sunrise and today was going to be a hard day too. He had to work on some challenging choreography for an upcoming episode. 'Well, it is challenging to me' he thought as he closed the door behind him. He hated holding people back...but dancing has never been his strong suit, so if he wanted to not get in the way of production he really had to get this right as soon as possible. What was somewhat odd about today was that he didn't need his alarm to wake up. He just woke up and the first thing in his mind as he did was his conversation last night with Zach. The choreographer had told him what was in store for him today. That made him more than a little anxious.

Going to his trailer mini-bar he grabbed his first diet coke of the day. Sitting back on his couch he let his mind wander. But instead of going to the potential health endangering activities he had ahead of him today that had left him so nervous his mind went to last night conversation with Amber. Mark had already shown that he is actually a pretty easy going guy, he would be good for Amber, and Amber would be good for him. However, now in the solitude of his trailer without the presence of his friends to make him feel guilty about it, he could admit to himself that, truth be told, Chris did find the mohawked a damn attractive man. Nonetheless, he said the truth about not wanting to ask him out. Someone as good-looking as Mark would shoot him down before he even finished the sentence. 'No, no, no...I know better than to put myself through this kind of humiliation'. Years of being a zero in High school had taught Chris that he was better off not getting his hopes up for people out of is league. Now that he was successful it didn't change the fact that he did not consider himself hot or even handsome. 'People call me adorable...a poodle is adorable'. He definitely didn't see hot guys like Mark, Cory or Jonathan dating a poodle*.

Besides it didn't help that he didn't really know how to _make a move_ on someone. He didn't go around asking people out on dates. He had had some failures in his past. Of course, they had been girls back in Clovis. If he had asked a guy out back then he would be beat and tied to a fence** faster than he could say _homophobes sons of bitches_. The only girl that accepted to go on a date with him had been a nice girl from the speech and debate team. Back in the day he already knew he didn't like girls and she probably said yes because she felt sorry for an outcast like him. Neither of them was too much into the date, so whatever they had between them didn't move forward, if anything drove them apart since they were awkward around each other after that. In present day, although he was growing more confident of himself, he still felt like the little ugly duck of the cast.

So he always just kept to himself, maybe someday someone more appropriate for him would come along. Someone not as good-looking as his cast mates, but nice. Someone who would love him just the way he was, poodle or not. 'Did I just think _love_? God, it's really early.' Chris had never believed that love, in the romantic sense, would be a part of his life. He did believe love existed and it was meant for some people, his parents for example, but the elusive feeling just didn't agree with other more cynical, sarcastic, judgmental, average looking people like himself. So, if love was out of the picture, he just made peace with himself a long time ago that he would settle for the next best thing.

~X~X~X~X~

Mark was walking towards his trailer to get his wardrobe for the day when his cell phone vibrated, he soon was fishing in his pocket for the device. Distracted by the procedure he was surprised when he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Amber smiling at him. "Hi, sorry. I didn't see you there".

"It's ok." she hurried to say. "Hum, listen, Mark. I've been meaning to talk to you alone for quite some time now. I know it will sound weird but, I was wondering if you would like to get a drink sometime...since that's the only thing we seem to have time for during the week, maybe talk a bit." she was looking at Mark with those expectant eyes hoping to God she had made herself clear so she wouldn't have to do this again.

'Fuck'. It was all Mark could think at the moment. Was he misinterpreting that look on her eyes? He didn't think so, and that truly and deeply _suck. _It just killed Mark as he knew he had to blow her off. He just didn't see her that way, Amber was like a sister to him. He tried his best to measure the words he used to let her down gently. "I'm risking looking really stupid here if I misunderstood what you said but, I don't mix work with...you know...my love life. I really like you Amber, you know I do, you're like family to me, but I think things would get really complicated" he said scrutinizing her face for any signs of hurt.

"Oh. Ok, it's alright. I understand...Jesus, now I'm feeling embarrassed." she said as she looked anywhere but him.

'God, this is awkward'. He never wanted to cause any kind of hurt or discomfort to Amber, one of his Glee family. "Please don't feel that way. I really like you and if we had met under other circumstances the answer would be yes. But I'd rather not mix things up between us. Can I invite you to a cup of coffee or a drink as a _friend_?"

"Uh, pity drink" she sighed, as Mark made a face at her "Ok, I'll take it." She said with a shy smile.

"Hey there guys" Jonathan spoke as he approached the two of them. Feeling the situation a little awkward he hurried "Am I interrupting something?"

Amber nervously thought of what to say not wanting word of this embarrassing situation to get out to the others. "No, not at all. Mark and I were just saying we could all go out for a drink one of these days". Her voice a bit _too_ cheerful as she invited Jonathan along

The young man looked from the girl to Mark before he could answer "Sure, we could go today after we finish everything." Jonathan actually thought it was a great idea. He missed New York's night live, going out with his new friends would make his night a lot more fun.

"Yeah I'll talk to the guys" Amber offered, now kind of really in the mood for a night out with everybody.

"I'm there. Let me catch your cell number Jonat...oh, shit" he exclaimed as he looked at his cell which was forgotten in his hand "I forgot I had received a message. Just a sec…" he asked as he navigated the device when he finally saw Chris's message.

**Guys, take a look at this…if it doesn't kill me it will make me stronger.**

Attached to the message was a picture of Chris's feet and he was wearing red ten-inch hooker boots. Mark wouldn't realize himself, but as he read the message he was not laughing, but smiling. However, that didn't go unnoticed to his companions, not so much for the fact that he was smiling, but the kind of smile he was sporting, a really warm and heart-felt one.

"Some good news there?" Jonathan was the first to ask.

"Hum, it's just a message from Chris. I think he send it to everybody. Did you see the picture attached?" he said chuckling missing the suspicious looks he was receiving from Jonathan and Amber.

The girl was the first to talk "Actually I've seen the real thing. Apparently he will have to dance using them, the poor thing" she couldn't avoid laughing a little herself remembering how devastated Chris looked this morning trying not to fall. To give the boy justice, she didn't think she would be doing much better on ten inch heels.

"Shit" Mark all but yelled suddenly looking to his cell phone taking the other two by surprise "I'm freaking late for hair and make-up I have a scene in about 15 minutes...sorry guys. I'll see you later" he then proceeded to run in the direction of his trailer.

After watching him go Amber and Jonathan walked together to the trailers taking their time and talking, but Jonathan could not get Mark's reaction to the message out of his mind. That tempted him to think things over. Even if he had decided that he would not make a move on Chris because they are working together, other guys, guys like Mark, could decide otherwise and that bothered Jonathan more than he thought it would. This just didn't make sense since he knew Chris for about 24 hours now. However, no matter how much he repeated that in his head, he could not pretend he didn't feel a strong urge to follow Chris around all day to keep any male to have a clear shot, even though he didn't know about other gay or bisexual men on the cast and crew. 'But, c'mon, unless a man is completely straight is damn hard to resist Chris. The kid's face and body scream _fuck me_...no, he is much too adorable for that, they scream _PLEASE, fuck me_'.

Generally Jonathan went for manly guys, but Chris just had a vulnerability around him, in his perfect cherubic face, in his soulful blue/green eyes. It screamed _Protect me_ and that aroused the dominance of every men. There was no way for a gay or Bi man to know Chris in person and not want to throw him in a bed, hold him down forcing him to feel his weigh and... 'WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? GET A FUCKING GRIP JONATHAN'. He told himself fighting the erection that he was sporting, thankful for being sitting as the make-up artist worked on his hair.  
As he fought to put something else in his mind but Chris Colfer moaning and writhing beneath him, he couldn't help but feel that, maybe, working on Glee was going to be even harder than he expected.

~X~X~X~X~

When Mark finally finished that endless scene he had been filming he started to walk aimless around the set, trying to find some other gleek to hang out with until the next endless scene filming. Once again he found himself wandering to the tenth shed as he listened the music that came from within it. He was not surprise to find Chris there, the man could not help himself from stopping and looking at the scene. Chris was trying to do choreography in the 10 inch heels hooker boots he was wearing on the picture he had sent. It was kind of funny really and he soon was laughing out loud startling the dancing boy who lost his balance and fell flat on his ass. Soon Mark was running to help him get up."Are you ok? I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you." Chris embarrassment was obvious and Mark made a mental note that _embarrassed Chris_ turns a fucking adorable shade of pink.

"Well, that's the second time you witness my lack of coordination in two days straight...my pride is severely injured. But I'm physically fine" the boy said as he cleaned the dirt from his black sweatpants.

Mark put his hand on Chris shoulder to steady the boy as he fought for balance on those shoes. "So…that's your problem with the choreography?" he said as he looked at the bright red boots.

"Yeah...I have to use them in the Gaga episode, but they knew it would be hard for me so they are making me practice with the damn things from today until we film it. The problem is…I'm not really doing well. They're just so…high. I feel like I'm in a totally different time zone when I'm up in these things. I'm actually starting to get a little cold way up here" the boy said dejectedly.

Mark could not help but laugh and looked at Chris face "You're funny"

"So you guys say...I've always thought you really meant funny looking" the boy's self-deprecating sarcastic mode would not let this kind of comment go by easily.

"And that's the best joke. You look..." Mark said as his eyes met Chris's, a thousand words came to his mind as he looked into those eyes 'innocent, angelical, damn right beautiful...WHOA, where that came from?' he thought to himself realizing his hand was still in Chris' shoulder, actually his thumb was brushing against the boy's smooth neck above the collar of his dark blue shirt. That made Mark's mind cloud a little bit. He didn't want to take his hand away, and that feeling alone was precisely what cleared his mind, making he let go of the boy in shock. This was going in a strange direction, if Jason was here he would never hear the end of it, and so he spoke in a nonchalant tone "you look good kid. You must know that, right?" He saw Chris's mouth form a sarcastic little smirk. "What? You don't?"

"Let's just say I'm under no _self image_ delusions" the cherubic countertenor gave in a dry smile.

"Says the guy with a throng of screaming girls and guys outside his door" he said. 'The guy with the face and the voice of an angel' he added in his mind.

Chris just gave him the shoulders. "Oh, fame, thy art an ironic bitch***. Anyway, I got the choreography from Zack early today. But now I can hardly stand in these evil things" he gave the shoes a bitter glare.

"Do you want my help? I mean, I can give you constructive criticism from an observer?" Mark gave him his most innocent grin. He really just wanted to watch Chris trying to dance on those boots. Maybe make some videos for future blackmailing.

Chris chuckled a little. He knew Mark just wanted to watch him fight for balance while trying to dance, but the prospect of spend some time with the man was making Chris a bit more happy than he would ever admit. So he accepted the _help_ and soon he was rehearsing with Mark, every now and again, helping him get his balance back. All in all, Chris didn't fall again, but he looked so out of his element doing the steps in heels that by the end of the rehearsal both men were laughing their ass off.

Mark helped Chris sit in one of the chairs by the wall and then he sat beside him. "You know we were supposed to be taking this seriously" the man spoke still catching his breath from laughing so hard.

"How is that even possible when you put Christopher Colfer on heels? I'm surprised people take me seriously when I'm dancing on plain tennis shoes" he said as he chuckled.

Mark had always thought that he really liked that sound. "You don't think much of your dancing skills" It wasn't a question.

Chris then put his finger to his own chin "Gee, I wonder why that is?"

"Seriously man, you're better than you think" the mohawked man said as he looked directly at the boy.

"Oh, no. Not the pity pep talk. Drama classes flash back coming up." Chris shook his head tiredly.

Mark could not help but laugh. "It's not _pity pep talk_. OK, you're not a professional dancer but in every number you really try you can pull it off great. Believe me I've watched your single ladies dance, like, a thousand times by now and..."

"Oh, God. The single ladies dance" Chris exclaimed as he covered his face.

"Yes, the single ladies dance. You did GREAT, man and yesterday as Jonathan and I were watching you were getting better by the second. You're one of those people who can do anything once you've put your mind to it. You just have to accept the fact that you're freakishly talented, Chris."

"Well, for what it's worth, in a scale of 1 to 10 for pep talks. That was a 9" Chris nodded with a serious face."Had you finished with a hug, it would be a 10 though"

"You can be really annoying, did you know that?" Mark was now the one shaking his head tiredly.

"I try."Chris said sheepishly.

"Don't try too hard...I may have to wedgie you" The mohawked man put his _best _douche face

"Oh…High school flashback again" Chris looked up flash back style.

"Why would anyone need to give you a pep talk in drama class anyway? You're the best young actor in the cast" Mark said absent mindedly. "and I just know you were the best actor back on _Hell Hole High School_".

Chris's eyes softened as he looked at the young man, "Thank you". The countertenor always tried to put a pretty tough exterior to his friends, but in reality he was always unsure of himself. Chris acceptance of himself was profoundly related to other people acceptance of him, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. It wasn't a healthy attitude to have about himself and it had caused him a lot of pain throughout his life, but it wasn't something he could easily change now. So many years hearing from peers and teacher he was not good enough took its toll on him. Thus, Mark's honest compliment really meant a lot to him.

"Hey, by the way, Amber and I were thinking about going somewhere to get something to drink tonight. Are you up for it?" Mark asked not thinking much of it, interrupting Chris's reverie.

"Uh, er, you know I'm just tired today…after all that daredevil dancing, you know? I don't think I'll be able to make it. You two go and enjoy yourselves" He said as he looked awkwardly to his feet. He had never played cupid before and he was determined to do a good job at it. The truth was he wanted to go, but didn't want to be third wheel...plus Amber was going to kill him for ruining the mood. Suddenly, though, Mark did something that caught Chris of guard, the man laughed.

"You are a good friend, aren't you?" he asked to a puzzled Chris.

The boy could do nothing but give him an interrogated smile. "I also try". He said in a tentative voice.

"Well, you can relax. Amber and I already talked this over and, although she is a beautiful, strong woman nothing is going to happen between us." he explained. Maybe he should not expose Amber like this, but he already knew that Chris was her best friend. It was obvious that the boy knew what was going on and was trying to help his BFF.

"Wait. Does this mean I have to call you bastard now and threat you for hurting my friend? I'm not good with being _threatening_, you know? I would have to practice first…maybe my sai swords" Chris looked really puzzled…or, at least, at a loss of what to answer.

"I hope not. I've seen you use those things. It could get ugly." Mark smiled at him. "Look, it's all good. I explained Amber that I didn't see her that way and she understood me. So, I'm guessing it's ok for you not to hate me. Amber and I agreed to remain friends. As such she invited Jonathan herself to accompany us."

"Oh, good. I don't think I could hate you anyway" Chris said with a sincere smile before realizing what he just said and looking downwards, blushing a deep shade of pink causing Mark to chuckled once more. Chris fought his blush and sobered up to finally answer "Well, uh, didn't see that one coming... so I guess I'll go then". The boy would have to cheer up his friend later, but right now he could not deny the relief that filled him. 'Apparently, this was bothering more than I thought.' He looked up grinning at the man.

As Chris agreed, both of them felt a similar wave of anxiety and excitement wash over them. None of them would say that out loud, though. Mark especially was surprised how much Chris's _yes_ got him excited for tonight. He refused to rationalize it, no, looking at his cheerful face Mark decided he would just enjoy the night and make sure that the boy' smile stayed in place for as long as it possibly could.

~X~X~x~x~x~x~

***A.N:** Before anyone go on in a rampage about how hot Chris is I have to tell you **I do think he is pretty Fucking hot**. But remember this is Chris vision of himself, not ours. He has shown in more than one occasion that he does have some self-esteem issues. The poor thing, if only he could see himself through our eyes…

****A.N:** I intend no harm or disrespect by my reference to Matthew Shepard. I'm just using to point how small minded (and fucking barbaric) some people can be.

*****A.N: **BBT reference because I luuuuv Sheldon.


	4. Where is the alcohol?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened. It is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming. I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story.

**Warnings: rated M for LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC SEX SITUATIONS and VIOLENCE.**

**Author Notes: **'lalala' direct thoughts; "lalalala" speech ; _italics_ for emphasis.

**CHAPTER 3 - Where is the alcohol?**

Soon word of mouth got out and most of the cast and some of the crew had agreed on going to a Japanese place Lea and Jenna loved after they've wrapped up for the day. True, none of them should be doing that since they had early call the next day, but with 16 working hours every day, if they didn't seized this little chances all the cast and crew would ever do is work.

By 21:30 that night they were all sitting on little cushions and eating raw fish. The twenty/thirty somethings drinking sake or beer and Chris happily sipping his diet coke. As soon as they got there Mark sat beside Chris. Jonathan who had arrived late because Lea and he had to finish up a scene was sitting on the head of the table drinking his sake and fuming. If the rest of the group was to pay attention they would see Jonathan staring at Mark as he could make the young man go into combustion. Every time Chris laughed the blond would show a little smile of his own, then he would notice that was Mark making the boy laugh and he would take one gulp at his sake. Only Lea really saw what was going on.

"Don't even think about it." she said suddenly capturing Jonathan's attention.

"Think about what?" said the young blond, trying to act like Lea didn't know him like the back of her hand.

"Don't give me that, Jonathan. You're thinking about sleeping with Chris" she said looking at him incredulously "I know that look".

"Could you say it a little louder the kitchen staff didn't heard you the first time...wait, may be they did" Jonathan looked at his friend annoyed.

Lea decided not to provoke her friend and lowered her voice to a whisper "I know you, Jonathan...just...don't. Chris is not that kind of guy"

"I know, ok?" Jonathan said impatiently.

But that cause Lea to get really confused "You...know?" she looked at him disbelievingly.

"Just look at him...he has this innocence air around him. He tries to act tough and all, but he comes through as a chihuahua. I mean...even though he thinks he hides it all so well, his vulnerability is clear for anyone to see...But...Lea" he said as he looked at the boy "I don't know what it is about Chris but I look at him...I'm not going to lie…I take one look at him and I just want to fling him over my shoulder, take him back home tie him to my bed and fuck him till he can't remember his own name, only mine..."

"Jonathan" Lea said in a warning tone.

"But then I feel like I also want to soothe him afterwards as he goes to sleep and kiss him wake the next morning" the young man looked at Chris' smile...'that is a beautiful smile and I don't mind seeing a lot more of that'

Lea was staring at her friend as if the blond had grown another head.

"I don't know what the hell this is Lea, since I just met him yesterday and you know me, I'm not one to believe in this _love at first sight_ crap...but, maybe I should try to find out" he searched his friend's face as if looking for a confirmation, a blessing...damn, he would settle for a freaking nod.

As Lea spoke her voice was softer "Honey, I can't tell you what to do, or what it is that you're feeling. The only thing I can say is that I love you and I love Chris. As you said yourself, Chris tries to protect his heart at all costs because he knows how easily someone can hurt him. Whatever your decision is...don't hurt that boy, Jonathan."

Jonathan nodded, he knew when his best friend was dead serious and that was it...but truly he had no intentions of 'using' Chris in the way she was thinking, he liked the guy, and he felt he had to find out why after knowing him for little more than 24 hours, he could not stop thinking of him... or stop getting mad at the attention Mark was giving Chris. Noticing how the man was now staring at the boy as he talked to Jenna sitting to his right. 'That's it' Jonathan thought as he got up to walk over to where Chris was.

Lea called him back but he didn't listened. He walked to them and sat right in between Mark an Chris. "Hey, Guys. What was so funny?" he tried not to sound too demanding.

"Nothing just pure, innocent, baby Chris here was freaking out when I threatened to put sake into his diet coke" Mark wouldn't notice, but that made Jonathan glare at him.

"You do know he is underage, don't you?" the blond reprimanded.

"I keep telling him that" Chris gave the other gleek an annoyed look.

"Yeah...I know, I just think he is cute when he freaks out" Mark said without putting too much thought into it making Jonathan glare more intently and Chris blush.

"Whatever, I was telling him I was not going to bail him out of jail for getting an underage drunk...and he would have to buy me another diet coke if he did that" Chris used his bored _Kurt like_ look to fight down his blushing.

"Colfer you're so cheap, I'll buy you another diet coke anyway" Mark said rolling his eyes.

"Ah, victory and a free beverage and I'm not cheap, just cautious with my money, mind you." he spoke as he took another sip from his glass.

Jonathan was about to say something when Heather who was across the table from them spoke excitedly "Chris...don't look now but hot guy on the bar looking at you as if you're the last steak in LA."

Chris eyes went wide immediately, Jonathan and Mark just scowled, both of them looking at the bar searching for the bastard. And there he was, a twenty-something brunette holding a whisky in his hand and staring at Chris almost without blinking. If he noticed Jonathan and Mark's twin scowls he didn't seem to care.

Soon Chris tentatively looked at the man who smiled at him, the boy nervously smiled back, turning to look at Heather "maybe he is looking at someone else" he looked at Jonathan and Mark "Maybe he is looking at one of you guys...Did you see him? _That guy_ couldn't be looking at me"

Normally Mark would scold Chris for diminish himself like that, but something deep inside of him didn't want Chris to go over to that man, so if the boy's line of thought would keep him from doing it then Mark would let it slide for now. At that moment the mohawked gleek couldn't explain why but, the only thing in his mind was to punch that smile right off that brunette's face and make him stop gawking at the boy.

"No...I've been watching him _watching you_ for about 10 min now. I'm pretty sure is you he is undressing with his eyes little Crith" Heather said all giddy taking a sip of her beer.

They would never know but at that time Jonathan and Mark thought the same thing at precisely the same time 'FUCK HEATHER'.

Chris turned to look at the man again and this time the man gestured with his head for the boy to come and sit beside him.

Then, all of sudden, more than half of the table was into the conversation.

"So, our Chris has an admirer" Kevin said teasing a tomato red Chris.

"Oh, you are going there" Totle said "And you're going there now"

"What?" Chris gave a surprised smile "No, no, no".

"Yes, you are" completed Naya

"I don't even know what to say" Chris was really nervous about the whole situation.

"He won't care. He wants to suck face with you" Totle always the one with the wise words.

Suddenly the whole table but Mark and Jonathan was chanting "Go, go, go, go"

"FINE" Chris said defeated and walked over to the bar as the rest of the table laughed and went "awww".

"They grow up so fast" Kevin said as he hugged Naya.

"5 dollars Chris will find a reason to ditch him before we go home" Totle said putting his money on the table.

"I say our boy scores" Harry said putting his money on the table as well.

The other gleeks and crew kept making bets and joking but Mark and Jonathan, however, were more focused on burning wholes into the brunettes face while watching him trying to charm Chris.

What a douche, trying to make the boy laugh, buying him a drink, often touching Chris's hands and knees. When he brushed Chris bangs away from his forehead the countertenor gave a nervous giggle causing Jonathan to gulp down his sake and Mark to grip his beer bottle so tight that, if he'd put anymore pressure on it, he would have smashed it.

Some time passed and people decided it was time to go, as the group stood up putting on their jackets Chris started to say his goodbyes to the man he had been talking to for the last 25 minutes, not that either Jonathan or Mark were really counting. No, no, no, no it was just an observation. They've also _observed _as the man gave Chris his cell phone number. The boy smiled and shook his hand goodbye, the man held Chris hand and brushed the back of the pale hand with his thumb. The guy was persistent and both gleeks were ready to intervene if necessary. However, Chris politely blew him off and the man let him go, the countertenor waved him goodbye as he went back to his friends. "Who got my share of the bill?" the boy said as he walked to them in an attempt to avoid any teasing.

"You can pay me back later. Now spill" Amber wouldn't have any of it.

"What?" he said faking ignorance.

"You know what" Mark said his voice sound more grave than he intended to, getting Chris's attention.

Looking at him, Chris for some reason felt the need to be honest. "the guy said he was a fan, talked about Glee, musicals, etc...and tried to get me to go to his hotel with him" he said looking away from Mark, who had involuntarily clenched his jaw. "I said no, obviously" Chris completed shrugging it off. Relief washed over both the, currently, quiets Jonathan and Mark.

All of the sudden people were paying up bets all around Chris. Totle wearing a huge grin in his face "Yeah, baby, pay up suckers."

"You used me for gambling?" the boy was shocked

"Yeah...and you made me loose 5 dollars, I said you would score...thanks a lot Chris" Harry said annoyed.

"Sorry my social awkwardness cost you 5 dollars Harry" the countertenor rolled his eyes "Face it, it was a losing bet from the start" Chris shrugged "But thanks, I guess, for your confidence in my capacity to...score, as you kids call it".

"Chris, Chris, Chris...do you want to die a virgin? Has _40 year old virgin_ taught you nothing?" Dijon said as they walked towards the door and going out on the cool night air.

"Who said I am a virgin?" Chris said putting his best confident face...as he spoke he felt even younger then he was...and a loser, a real American pie reject.

Apparently his friends agreed with his inner self since most of them were left in stitches.

"That obvious?" he mumbled to Amber.

"Pretty much" the girl matter of factly, nodding her head.

"Damn" Chris blushed. Well, it was not like he wasn't interested in sex, it was just that...back in Clovis, he was considerate asexual by boys and girls, no one looked at him as playboy letters material. While in Fresno State University He didn't get enough time to really get to know anyone. After getting cast on Glee he was just too busy all the time working and when he was not working he was hanging out with the other gleeks, his recently acquired friends. Even in moments like this when a fan would show interest in getting into his pants it was weird, because he felt they weren't attracted to Christopher Paul Colfer...they wanted to bang Chris Colfer, tv's Kurt Hummel, to have a story to tell friends on a drunk night. Chris didn't consider himself a romantic, he was too jaded for that, but he wanted his first time to be with someone he liked or at least talked long enough to find out if the person had any STD history or sociopath ex-boyfriends. Also he didn't want someone as hot as the man in the restaurant. He already felt awkward and unappealing enough without being naked in the same room with a freaking Adonis. He knew sooner or later his first time would happen but, as it was, Chris Colfer kind of accepted that his sex life would be pretty average and boring. Thank God for theater to fill up his life and provide him with little orgasms every time he watched a good play.

"Since when you have to go home with any creep who buys you drinks? Chris was right to ditch the loser, he can get someone better" Mark spoke surprising everyone. He was annoyed that people made fun of Chris for not wanting to fuck a random stranger in a bar. 'Chris is 19, he should not be doing this things anyway' (no matter what Mark, himself, use to do when he was 19).

At that, most of the group, Chris included, stopped walking and looked at Mark like he had just said, _hey my boxers are on fire_.

Jonathan for some reason felt the need to back him up, (or was it because he didn't want Mark to be the only one defending Chris?) "You know Mark is right. With the amount of people just wanting to sleep with a celebrity and sell the story to a tabloid in this town, Chris is absolutely right to be careful" the blond added.

Chris gave them an awkward chuckle and thanked the men while Totle mumbled under his breath that he wouldn't mind it as long as he'd get to score.

"Well, See you guys tomorrow...Let's go Amber" Chris said going in the direction of his car.

"That's ok Chris. Mark is going to give me a ride" she send an intimidating glare towards the man, who at first looked at her surprised, but now was damn right scared.

"Y-yeah...I'll take her" he agreed not really knowing what this was all about.

Chris seemed to be taken back by that, looking at Mark with something in his eyes that the mowhawked brunette couldn't place he waved them goodbye and went his way, as did everyone else.

"Boy, what is your deal?" said an obviously angered Amber as soon as everyone else was at a safe distance.

"What?" Mark was, once again, looking at her startled.

"You gave me that lame ass excuse _I don't date gleeks_ and then you go and spend the night drooling over Chris?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

If Mark were to be honest Amber was a really intimidating woman "What are you talking about? He is my friend. We were just..."

"Don't start with me, boy. I know what I saw and I know the look you were giving him. If you are gay you just had to say so" she said still mad at him, how could he think that she wouldn't understand 'Hello, 24/7 fag hag here'.

"Amber, listen" Mark started talking really slowly as to convey that he was being completely honest "It wasn't an _excuse_. I was speaking the truth when I said the reason I wouldn't go out with you. I never lied about my sexuality either, I'm actually bisexual. I just don't go around announcing it, but it's not like a big secret or anything, not to my friends, at least. I like guys, but I like girls too. Also I have _no_ intentions on dating Chris...C'mon is baby Chris"

She looked at him as if searching any trace of lying, convinced that he believed what he was saying she said in a softer tone "Ok. So you speak the truth and you don't want to date coworkers. But if that's how it is you're doing a half-assed job concealing the crush you have on Chris. It's not fair getting his hopes up just to tell him _You don't date people you work with_"

"W-what? You're crazy girl? Would you stop with the soap opera plot twists. I don't have a crush on Chris" he said nervously, 'I think she had way too much sake'.

Amber's eyebrows shot to her hairline "No? You could have fooled me because you hardly looked at anyone else tonight. Hell, you hardly talked to anyone else tonight. When the guy on the bar was talking to Chris you did nothing but glare at the man and try to make him telepathically explode. Not to mention that you do tend to go out of your way to tease him on daily basis." As Mark was about to retort she raised her hand to stop him from speaking. "Now, get me home before I have to mug your ass for your car keys. Because I ain't walking home on this shoes, hun. They're new."

'Damn, this girl can be bitchy' Mark thought as he led her to his car.

x~x~x~x~x

Mark went straight home after dropping Amber at her apartment complex. The night had start out really fun, then it took a weird turn after _the creep on the bar_ incident. Mark wanted to dismiss everything Amber said during that surreal conversation but then, for some reason, the image of the man brushing Chris bangs kept replaying in his mind. He knew even before Chris told them that the guy was only trying to fuck him. He saw the lust in the guy's eyes as he looked Chris up and down. It had bothered Mark so much it took every bit of self control he had to not just cut into the conversation. 'I mean he is like a younger brother, I can't let just any douche have my younger brother, can I?...fuck, I need a beer' This whole thing was giving him one hell of a headache. Mark walked to the kitchen intending to grab the first alcohol he set his eyes on to when his cell phone rang. He sighed and answered.

"Hey" he was just not in the mood for conversation right now.

"Whoa, who died?" he could hear Jason's voice in the other side

"Just really tired" he said sitting on the kitchen chair.

"I thought you messaged me saying you were going out with your friends tonight"

"Yeah...I did...is just that some stuff happened." The gleek really didn't want to talk about that.

"Dude, don't tell me you got drunk and puked on a producer"

"Do I sound like I'm drunk?" Mark was a bit impatient.

"You have a point...so what is it man? C'mon you're getting me worried here" Jason insisted.

The gleek sighed he wouldn't win this one "You'll never let me hear the end of it" he said letting his head hang "Ok, a guy came on to Chris in a bar today...it bothered me a little because the guy was a lot older and was obviously trying to get into Chris's pants. Plus Chris is just a kid, and he is not accustomed to this kind of stuff, you know?...anyway, now Amber, for some reason, thinks I have a thing for the kid"

Jason was silent for a couple of seconds, Mark thought he had hang up "Jason, bro?"

"So finally someone else confronted you about it, huh?" Jason's voice seemed annoyed.

"What?" the gleek was a bit surprised he did not expect to hear _that_.

Silence again, only this time Jason started talking again on his own before Mark urged him to "You know how I always ask about you and the cast members hooking up...well, being honest, there have always been only one member I was suspicious of...this Chris dude"

"Are you fucking insane Jason?" Mark did not believe he was hearing this.

"Mark, I never specifically asked about him because I didn't want to influence you into something...I always thought that if you had interest in him that you had to be the one to figure it out...apparently Amber disagrees. You pay way too much attention to him...you just don't notice it"

"Jason, I think you're the one that is drunk?" the brunette rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Look, started off with you making a comment here and there. But, at some point last year it escalated to every conversation about your daily routine being _the best of Chris Colfer_ or _top 10 Chris Colfer's quotes of the day. _It's fucking irritating" Mark could tell there was some anger in his friend's voice.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize I was _irritating_ you" the mohawked man didn't really know where this was going.

"You're not...I mean not in the way that you think...just fuck him already and get this out of your head" Jason's voice was tired.

"Are you crazy?" he couldn't believe his friend was serious.

"This is what you want to do, isn't it? Fuck that little bitch?" now he just seemed plain angry to Mark.

'Fuck' the gleek couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was so unlike Jason, but more importantly a deep anger, that he had no idea where it came from, took over Mark as he heard the man talk that way about Chris "First of all his name is Christopher...not _bitch_. Don't you _ever_ call him that again. Second of all I'll not _fuck_ him because he is not that kind of person. Even if I wanted to...I couldn't because...it's just...he wouldn't...he is different, ok? Innocent, special and…stuff" Mark felt his stomach drop. 'Even if I wanted to?' What was he saying, sleeping with little Chris shouldn't even be an option. He was like a little brother. 'Innocent, special? WHAT THE FUCK?' Mark felt like he was losing control over his own mouth...Fuck, over his own thoughts.

"Damn Mark, don't give me this bullshit...are you in love with this brat or something?"

'This is nuts' Mark thought his eyes wondering the kitchen impatiently at the other man's rant. His eyes then landed on the photos on his fridge's door. Specifically on a picture of Chris and Mark at one of their first Glee cast and crew parties, a karaoke night. Chris had really hated the idea of karaoke, but by the end of the night he was using Mark's shoulder as support he was laughing so hard. A wave of warmth filled Mark's chest and a necessity of hearing that laughter again appeared out of nowhere. 'Are you in love with this brat or something?' Jason's question replayed in his mind. Confusion eating away his heart.

"I…can't be" the mohawked man said in an unsure voice.

Jason silenced on the other end of the phone he had expected a quick _no_, he didn't expect the doubt on the man's voice. Could this be more than lust? Could Mark have some deeper feelings about this brat? His Mark? He could not believe this, he didn't want to believe this. No, this was some obsession the man developed for not indulging in fucking the little bitch. That was it.

"Listen Mark you work with him everyday...he _is_ cute and all, cute is usually your type. You're just confused because you didn't allow yourself to act on your, you know, desire to bang him" Jason tried to reason with the man.

"Jason, how many times do I have to tell you that I never thought of him that way before? Yeah he is beautiful, but when I met him, the first thing they told me was that he was 18. _A kid_. You know I don't do kids. So _bang_ him never even crossed my mind because I automatically saw him as a little brother." Mark explained…while trying himself to understand why his eyes seemed glued to Chris's picture right now…and why it gave him this warm, heart racing, feeling.

Jason couldn't help but be annoyed at the man's denial. For months now Mark's attraction to this boy was plain obvious for Jason, even if he was not there in the set with him. He was sick of hearing about it and wanted Mark to get over it once and for all "Ok, Mark I say you screw the boy and get this out of your head…or figure out how else to get over this fucking fixation of yours, then tell me what brilliant conclusions you came to. Because honestly, if you quote Chris fucking Colfer one more time I'll fucking choke you with your guitar strings. Now I have a freaking gig, so see ya"

The line went dead and Mark put his phone over the table a little more angrily than he intended to. This was just great, his friend was mad at him because of a hypothetical crush. What Amber and Jason thought he was? Stupid or something? Mark had been in love before, he would know if he had fell in love again…wouldn't he?

His eyes were once again drawn to the picture on the fridge and as soon as he glanced at Chris's face his heart started racing again. 'He is a kid. He is like a brother. He is a coworker.' Mark kept telling himself, but as he did his heart kept beating harder and faster on his chest, the urge to run his fingers through the boy's face on the picture kept getting stronger.

"FUCK" Mark ran his hand nervously through his Mohawk not believing the conflict between his head and his heart. He could really use that beer now.


	5. Last Night

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened. It is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**Warnings: rated M for LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC SEX SITUATIONS and VIOLENCE.**

**Author Notes: **'lalala' direct thoughts; "lalalala" speech ; _italics_ for emphasis.

**CHAPTER 4 – Last night**

Mark was in a bad mood today. He had spent most of his night tossing and turning, hardly getting any sleep at all. He just couldn't get the conversations with Jason and Amber out of his head. While lying down on his bed he tried to tell himself that he wouldn't mind all that much if Chris had gone with the creep (the guy) on the bar back to his hotel. But soon his mind was filled with flashes of the man's naked body over Chris's, placed between the boy's open thighs grinding against the little body while kissing Chris senseless. That mental image had been enough to make Mark bolt up from his bed seeing red and it kept him awake for hours after that. Anger he could not explain tearing at his chest and it took all his self-control not to call Chris just to make sure he was in his own home, not in a damn hotel room getting fucked silly by some bastard.

The time to leave for work came all too soon and Mark was now in a semi-conscious state on Paramount, and to make matters worse, he was looking at his damn locked trailer with no idea where his damn keys were. 'Shit, I'm sure I had put them in my back pocket' he thought as he angrily searched each and every pocket he could possibly find on his clothes.

"Looking for this?"

Mark froze as he heard the voice of the countertenor…the reason he was awake all night. Yesterday, after controlling his anger, he spend the rest of the night thinking about every interaction he had with Chris for the past year, trying to figure out if he really treated the boy differently from the other gleeks. Much to his dismay the answer was yes. Thinking things thoroughly, over the past year the time he spend with Chris had increased, mainly because Mark was constantly looking for opportunities to be with the boy, because he _wanted _to spend time with him more than with anyone else. Yeah, the two of them were never alone since this was a huge cast, but it didn't change the fact that Mark _looked for_ spending time with the boy. He had always told himself it was because Chris is funny, but Cory, Naya and Kevin could also be hilarious. Analyzing his own attitudes, he knew he didn't go out of his way to tease his other friends and he didn't enjoyed their faces so much after said tease session. Certainly thinking of his other friends (gleeks or not) didn't make his heart race as it had yesterday looking at Chris picture, and he sure didn't feel like punching some random fan for even thinking of sleep with the his other cast mates.

"Hey, Mark? Are you listening to me?" Chris insisted.

'And their presence don't get me anxious about turning around and just looking at them ….like Chris's is doing right now' he thought dejectedly. "Sorry Chris, I was distrac…ted" Mark turned and Chris's image hit him like a punch to the stomach. Sun was rising by now and the sky was tinged with tones of lilac and orange. The rising sun's light bathing the porcelain face, his white skin almost shining, his blue-green eyes translucent, soulful, his pink lips in a interrogated semi-pout. It was like he was seeing Chris for the very first time and, he had thought this about the kid before, but he truly, TRULLY, looked like an angel, and, right now, the most beautiful one at that.

The light, Chris standing in front of him, that moment, it was all just so incredibly…cheesy. He felt like he was stuck in some romantic movie sequence, where every detail was created to make it all seem…well, romantic. 'And _damn_, it's working'. The way Mark felt was so real and intense. He was nervous and his heart racing at the sight in front of him. There was no denying the way the boy was making him feel now. Chris was not like anyone else, and his feelings for Chris were not the same as before. He realized for the first time that, as the way he felt for the countertenor had been changing, the boy had been changing as well. 'Not a kid anymore…how didn't I notice before?'

"You grew taller" Mark commented surprised by it.

It caught Chris off guard "Y-yeah, I grew a couple of inches" he said with a smile, he was actually proud of that and happy that Mark of all people had noticed it. Most of the other gleeks didn't, since they saw each other almost every week even during filming breaks.

It wasn't only that he was taller. Some of the baby fat had melted away, Chris looked more mature…he looked 'beautiful'. Mark had thought that before, but now was different, now he truly stopped to contemplate at it. It wasn't a passing comment or observation, like in an art gallery or something, it was almost like he could feel it, like Chris's beauty came from the inside and it radiated from the boy. Chris couldn't be compared, because there was no one to compare him to. He was like no one else, 'beautiful and fragile looking like a humming bird, smart and rare like a White Raven*. He is just unique…and this is _nuts_'_._ Yesterday Chris was his little brother, _now_, he is the most stunning thing Mark ever saw.

"Uh, Mark, are you still with me?" Chris asked unsure. The way Mark was staring at him was…weird…to say the least.

"S-sorry I spaced out" Mark tried to look away.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed. For a second there I thought you'd hit a satellite or something" the boy gave his usual giggle.

"Dude, bad joke" Mark had to raise his eyebrow at that.

"I know…I haven't had any diet cokes yet." Chris shook his head tiredly "Here, your keys were in the parking lot, near your car. Be more careful, if a paparazzi or an _intense_ fan found that, you'd have pictures of your most embarrassing boxers all over the net by noon, possibly set in slides to a cheesy song on a Youtube video." He said and waved the other gleek goodbye as he went to his own trailer.

"Thanks man" Mark smiled and watched as Chris walked away. As soon as the boy was out of sight he got in his trailer throwing himself on the couch.

"I'm FUCKED" he banged his head back against the trailer's wall as hard as he could.

The man spent last night trying to reason with others and with himself that he wasn't attracted to Chris, he spent last night trying to come up with reasons why his heart was racing when he thought about the boy, why the mere idea of him with somebody else caused him so much anger, why he felt the need to be in the boy's presence constantly. Well, Chris just blew all his reasoning to hell without even trying. Because looking at the boy now and, for the first time, listening to his own heart and body over his head while doing it, he could not deny that he was unquestionably attracted to him. From the thumping on his heart to the desire to just grab that slim waist and kiss the boy six ways from Sunday. This was not just a silly attraction, it was strong enough to cause the cool and collected (mature) Mark Salling to feel like a teenager again.

"So what now?" finally realizing what, apparently, was plain to see for some people didn't give Mark any answers as to what was he suppose to do now.

The only thing he could possibly do was get himself together 'I'm not a high school boy, damn it. Just suck it up and behave like a professional, already'.

He has been around Chris for more than a year now. So the kid grew up into someone that was cute and sexy at the same (fucking) time 'so what?'. He had worked with people that were attractive to him before. Attraction was a natural thing and it happened to a lot of people, _that_ was what being professional was all about. He would just behave like always and ignore this _crush_, whatever, until it was all back to normal. Sure with everyday routine his racing heart would eventually get used to Chris's presence, and soon there would be no need to feel so anxious and nervous around him, it would be just like before.

Mark started to change into his Puck wardrobe, a little more at peace with himself, 'Ok, so I'll admit that Chris grew up. _fine_. It's natural that he became more attractive. It's all good. He is still my little bro…I'll just keep to myself and stay away from his _love life_' Mark smirked to himself and added as an afterthought 'when he gets one'**. Chris always had problems getting involved with people, romantically that is, actually he never really showed any open interest in anyone, even when a fan would come on to him like last night he would politely blow them off. 'No wonder he is a virgin'. The boy just didn't seem concerned with this kind of thing, even on interviews whenever people brushed on the subject he would just make a joke and change the subject. Nah, Mark didn't have to worry about Chris, the kid knew how to take care of himself.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

'FUCK'

Mark was, once again, uncharacteristically irritated right now. '_Don't need to worry about him_ my ass'. Ok, Mark was _really _irritated right now. What the hell was happening to him? He had only now come to terms with the fact that the way he felt about Chris had changed, but, suddenly, after finally acknowledging this, it was like every single damn switch just flicked inside his head. He had spend all freaking morning searching Chris with his eyes, over aware of every time the boy's name was mentioned, of every single person that talked to the kid or…God damnit, that touched him. It was driving him nuts.

As he sat alone on a chair in a corner of the set, waiting for the director to call them back for another take, Mark pondered. He had always been cool, he had always been laid back. Even when he was in love, he was never jealous. So, what the hell was happening here?…and why couldn't he fight the impulse to intervene every single time a male coworker did so much as speak to Chris? That was what the man spent all fucking morning doing and he was pretty sure by now Chris ought to be thinking that Mark must be drunk or he is the clingiest friend the boy ever had.

Currently Mark stayed away on purpose, the man looked around as the other gleeks were scattered in small groups around set, also waiting as this was a group scene. He only hoped the fact that most of the day he couldn't tear his eyes away from Chris had gone unnoticed by the cast and crew.

Chris was at that moment talking to Amber, the two of them oblivious to the inner turmoil of their mohawked friend. From his corner of the room the countertenor was also having his own trouble concentrating, so much so that Mark's recent behavior had mostly seemed to Chris like an extension of last night's teasing. 'Last night….' That's what really was distressing him, Mark had told him that Amber had accepted that he was not interested, but then, what happened for Amber to suddenly ditch Chris and have the man taking her home yesterday? Mark hadn't lied to him, had he? Chris knew it wasn't his business but, for whatever reason, he just had to know. 'Oh hell, blame it on the diet coke'. So the boy asked before he had second thoughts:

"Amber, so you never told me…how did things go with Mark?" he asked faking innocence, what was not a hard thing for him to fake.

"Thanks for reminding me…major blow off" she said sadly.

"Oh…really? Last night?" he asked trying to not show that he already knew.

"Actually yesterday morning" she spoke matter of factly.

And now they were exactly where he wanted, "But you went home with him _last night_"

"Stop right there boy…I didn't go _home_ with him. You _know_ I don't sleep around honey. I needed to clear the air with him, so we talked a bit more and he dropped me at my apartment afterwards." Chris thought she really sounded Mercedish right now.

"Oh" the countertenor had relief in his voice.

"Why? You wanted Mark to take _you_ home instead?" she asked sarcastically, but, actually, genuinely curious.

"Amber…we already talked about that" Chris dismissed.

"Yeah, I know…but maybe you should talk to _Mark_ about _that_" she provoked watching his reactions.

"Dear God Amber…did you inhale too much hair spray on the makeup trailer? Why would I ever talk to Mark about that?" the boy gave her his best eye-roll.

"Just teasing you, baby." Amber was very perceptive and no matter what their older gleek friend said she saw how the man looked at Chris all day and how he practically materialized everywhere Chris was. She knew Mark Salling had feelings for Chris, but did her BF had feelings for Mark? The boy was not easy to read. Being gay on a small conservative town had taught the kid some tricks about concealing his crushes. This side of Chris was a mystery even to Amber. For now the woman decided not to interfere since she didn't know how her friend felt. 'For now'.

She was brought back from her reverie by the voice of the new gleek calling her, Jonathan approached them as he said "Zach wants to talk with you about some mistakes on the choreography".

The woman rolled her eyes at that "I've already said it, I'll say it again, I'm not a dancer" she walked away mumbling to herself leaving Jonathan and Chris alone.

Jonathan didn't lie, Zach indeed wanted to talk to Amber and the Broadway star was only too eager to take the opportunity to keep the little countertenor company.

The truth was Mark's new attitude towards the kid (the guard dog attitude as Jonathan would describe it) didn't go unnoticed by him. Last night, when that bastard on the bar had tried to make Chris his booty call, Jonathan had learned painfully that, whatever this thing he was feeling for the young gleek was, it wasn't going away so easily. The thought of the boy leaving with the man had been unbearable. So, until he fully understands what this _thing_ is, he decided that he wasn't handing Chris over to anyone that easily (Selfish as it may seem. He wasn't caring much about that right now).

Since day one he knew Mark Salling had a soft spot for the boy. He _saw it_. But…something had changed. Before it was easy to see in the man's eyes that he especially enjoyed the kid's company. But now, the way Salling looked at the boy had become more intense …protective maybe, but more like… possessive. Almost like he was trying to keep other people away from the boy only with his glare. Maybe Jonathan was reading too much into it. Maybe Salling really felt like an older brother to Chris and after the jerk in the bar tried to pick the boy up he just got a little bit more protective….'Yeah right' Jonathan thought sarcastically.

The thing is, the whole situation triggered something in the new gleek as well. He chatted with Chris about Broadway's new shows trying to keep the boy distracted from noticing Mark. He didn't _want_ Chris giving the man any more attention than he had too. Maybe it was because of the proximity to the boy, maybe because he wanted to know what Mark's deal was but Jonathan kept touching the countertenor here and there and catching glimpses of Salling getting angrier and angrier. When the director finally called for the cast Jonathan took the chance to be a little bolder and put a hand on the small of Chris's back. It was a bit of a surprise for the boy, who stood awkwardly (and adorably) as he always did when someone made friendly physical contact with him. After that they walked back, but as they did Jonathan kept his hand in place and looked openly to Mark meeting his burning gaze with a matching one of his own and for the second time both man thought exactly the same thing at exactly the same time.

'He likes him'

Suddenly the glaring and scolding contest had somehow become a battle of alpha males over territory. None of them mouthing one word, but both of them pretty much aware what the prize was.

Oblivious to it all Chris walked to his set mark seconds before the director yelled "action".

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

To say that this week had been a rollercoaster in the life of Mark Salling was an understatement.

On the beginning of the week, as they came back to film the back 9 episodes, Chris was one of Mark's best friends, and, yes, at that time he would admit he had a soft spot for the cute kid.

Only three days ago Mark had to admit that his feelings for the boy were a little deeper. After that acknowledgment the realization that other people noticed Chris began driving him mad angry.

Mark still had his private rehearsal sections with Chris, as the boy was still working on the Gaga routine and at first he was really happy about it. No Jonathan to keep ogling the kid. 'What's the deal with that guy anyway?'. Ever since that day when the two men got to a somewhat mute understanding (or as close as they could get to that) about the situation, Jonathan seemed to go out of his way to annoy him. He followed Chris around, practically breathing down on the boy's neck every single day. 'FUCK'.

But recently, anger was not the only thing driving the mohawked gleek mad.

Well, bastard Broadway stars aside, at the moment Mark wasn't really sure this rehearsal sections had been such a good idea because…You see, the other thing that was driving Mark mad at the moment (besides out of nowhere jealousy) was that his…perception…of the young and innocent Chris Colfer had become increasingly…sexual.

Looking at the boy made Mark have to sit down, Chris was getting better with the Gaga choreography and as he did, Zach and he had new thoughts about the dance routine. They had just today come up with the idea for Chris to lie down and pull his leg up in a semi splits kind of thing, in the middle of the choreography. All fine and all, if it wasn't for the view he presented the brunette gleek with.

"I'm actually somewhat flexible for someone as uncoordinated as I am" said the little countertenor as he proceeded to show how high he could hold his leg stretch out and looked in Mark's direction "See" he asked innocently.

The wave of lust hit Mark like a freaking Tsunami, his mouth went unbearably dry and the only thing the brunette could think about was what he wanted to do to Chris in that position and how many times he wanted to do it. That gave him an instant boner, thus he was sitting.

"Yeah. Right. Great. You can use that" and the minute the phrase left his mouth he was cursing himself inwardly 'Are you out of your fucking mind? Are you a fucking masochist? You'll be watching him spread his leg in the air when you can't touch him'. But the truth was that he SO wanted to see it again, and again, and again. Yes he was being creepy and a masochist, but at some point over the last year Chris had changed from the friendly, cute, angelical kid to his torment, now everything Chris seemed to exhale sex. His lean, firm, little body. His round ass, those legs. His waist...Mark really had a thing for Chris's waist, he wanted to pull him by his thin waist, lift him and fuck the boy against the shed's wall. See that innocent face sweaty, those deep, soulful eyes opened wide as Mark relentlessly shoved into him. That vulnerability aura of his even stronger as the boy was taken roughly. That sweet voice moaning and screaming, the kiss swollen, tempting pink lips forming Mark's name.

The thing was that, now that Mark had felt it himself, he could not help but notice that Chris had some weird pheromones going on there. He had something about him that yelled _Hold me down and fuck me into the mattress_ to any male who wasn't made of stone. He had prey written all over him. And for the life of him Mark could not figure out why this knowledge drove him mad jealous. Chris wasn't his boyfriend, and he already decided that this attraction would go unattended since he didn't want to screw things up between them. But he was really having a hard time trying to ignore it. It really did bother him that someone could see Chris's vulnerability and this someone would be free to try and maybe succeed in doing the things he was thinking about doing to the little countertenor just a minute ago. And that someone could be Jonathan. Fucking Jonathan who didn't seem to be able to keep his freaking hands to himself whenever he was near the boy.

Meanwhile Chris was not as oblivious as Mark would like to think he was. At first the leg stretching thing had seem like a good idea for the number, but as soon as he did it…'I don't know if I'm being self-conscious but his eyes on me feel...heavy, intent, burning'. Chris was trying really hard not to read too much into it, he always assumed his jaded attitude to all things boys...not that he ever had any real experience dealing with them, but since people didn't show any interest before…'why would they start now? Unless it is to have fun at my expense'. Which he didn't think was the case, Mark would never do that. He didn't believe the man was capable of doing such a thing. Still, he felt something in the way Mark was looking at him as he danced, he felt...naked, under his gaze, but he pushed the feeling out of his mind and kept doing his job. There was no use focusing on something that he was probably imagining.

It may be naive thinking but Chris wasn't an experienced person on this kind of _game_. All through his life he felt as a plain uninteresting guy. At first he thought it would help to lose weight, but in the end, he already was too much of a zero back in Clovis for anyone to care how he looked. No, no, no Chris was way too conscious of his imperfections to let himself believe a crazy idea 'Mark?…interested? YEAH, RIGHT'. Mark's intense gaze was probably concentration on holding back laughter. 'Now, _that's_ more like it'.

But no matter how hard Chris fought the idea that Mark was giving him heated looks it didn't change the fact that the boy was actually driving the mohawked gleek up the walls. His erection was almost painful by now and he could not keep himself from staring at Chris's ass as he danced. Even as he was chanting to himself 'don't stare at his ass, don't stare at his ass, don't stare at his a…'

His cell phone vibrated on his pocket. 'Thank God for small miracles'. The desperate man grabbed his cell with both hands as if it were a lifesaver.

"Hello Mark here" he said, sounding uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Hi Mark"

The voice in the other end made the gleek sober up. It was Jason, he hadn't talked to his friend since they had that discussion on the phone. After realizing that Jason was really on to something back then (Even if his way to put it was a little rude), Mark felt like a jerk for the way he reacted to his friend's honesty.

"Hey, I've been meaning to call you" and it was true, but his mind had been too occupied lately (with Chris) for him to get around to it. "It's good that you called me now", he wouldn't dare to mouth the rest of the sentence 'so I can keep my mind out of Chris's _fuck me_ dance'

"I thought maybe I had pushed too far" the man's concern was honest.

"No, no. That was what I wanted to talk to you about…" Mark stole a glance at Chris and the boy was about to turn off the music. Mark took the chance "just a minute Jason…Chris, you don't have to turn it off, just keep working. I'll take the call outside" Mark's erection by now had died down enough for him to not embarrass himself, so he went outside the tin shed.

"So you were with Chris, huh?" the voice on the phone was grave.

"Yeah…rehearsing. But, Jason, listen. I have to apologize to you, you were right…about some stuff" the brunette looked down embarrassed as if he was in the presence of his friend.

"I was?" the singer surprise was obvious.

After looking around to check if there was someone close enough to overhear Mark spoke "I'm attracted to Chris…I have been for sometime, I just…didn't recognize or didn't _want to_ recognize it for what it really was, you know? But I still have no intention of doing something about it." The gleek paced back and forth to relieve some of the tension he had build up.

"Well, I didn't expect you to ever admit it after our last talk. What happened?" Jason asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"After that talk I thought…I…I analyzed over and over, every word I exchanged with Chris, every interaction I had with him. I wanted to find a reason…I wanted to prove you wrong, you know? But I couldn't find a reason for none of those situations other than…I just wanted…needed to be near him. Well, after coming to that conclusion _attraction_ was pretty much a given." The man looked at the tin shed as he if could see through the walls, see the gorgeous, smart, funny boy inside.

After a few seconds of silence Jason spoke "It's good that you've come to your own conclusions. So now what? You're going to keep it to yourself?"

"Yeah. Like I said he is still my friend first and foremost, so I don't want to mix things up. I don't wanna lose him…as a friend." He added hurriedly.

"You know I'm really curious about this guy, I _was_ kind of rude when I talked about him without even meeting him." He admitted. "You never introduced us. Hell, I actually don't know any of your cast mates. Tell you what, I have a gig this Saturday night at Ivy***, why don't you bring them? To seal peace and all"

"OK, I'll try to bring them with me. See ya Jay"

"See ya" and the line went dead.

The brunette headed back to the tin shed and his self-imposed torture. Actually, a thought that had already crossed Mark's mind before came up, if he wanted to go back to seeing Chris just as a friend he had to avoid this _private_ _rehearsals_ from now on. Being alone with the boy doing…that choreography…it just wasn't safe for Mark.

No matter that the mohawked man often felt otherwise, Chris wasn't _his_ to protect. It shouldn't matter that not accompanying the young gleek on these practices would give the chance to other people (Jonathan) to be alone with him. He already had decided that he would be nothing but a friend to Chris, so that meant he had to come to grips with the possibility of the boy dating someone in the future. No matter how impossibly hard to bear that thought may seem now.

Inside the shed he saw that Chris was lying sprawled down on the floor, resting.

For a few seconds Mark looked and wondered how good it would feel to lay on top of that little firm body, between those sweaty pale thighs while kissing that pouty bottom lip. Shooking his head to clear his mind he asked "Finished?" the man didn't know whether he was happy or devastated by the nod he received as answer.

Actually Chris had stopped as soon as Mark left the shed. He noticed how the older gleek didn't want him to hear the conversation and that bothered him. He lost all interest in dancing immediately. Why the man didn't want him to hear the call? Was he talking to a friend?...to a girl? Chris was too proud to try to eavesdrop so he just lay there trying to think of something else but his mental image of Mark flirting with a mysterious girl on the phone.

His last two questions were answered as the man spoke "Listen I was talking to my friend Jason on my cell, his band is going to play the Ivy tomorrow night. There is no age restriction unless you want to buy a drink. Do you wanna go?"

'Friend _Jason_? On the _cell_? NO girl? Show…_with_ Mark?' Chris suddenly bolted to sit down "S-sure" he answered grinning so much, someone would have thought the older man had invited him to go to Disneyland****. However, the countertenor wouldn't dare to stop and consider where so much enthusiasm had come from all of the sudden.

"Ok, great" Mark said with a big grin of his own "Now we just have to talk with the guys and see who else is game"

"Oh…of course" Chris's enthusiasm was knocked down a few pegs. 'What was I thinking…that it would be just Mark and me? It's not like you want a date or something Chris, of course is a group thing'. The countertenor would not allow himself to linger on the reason why he felt a pang in his heart at the realization, though. "I-I'll tell Amber and Jonathan" he said as he attempted his widest smile, managing a pale version of it.

"Amber...and Jonathan, yeah…you do that" Mark's own smile was all but gone. 'What are they? a couple now? Can't he go anywhere without fucking Jonathan?'. The man did his best to not let his anger show. "Listen, I'm going, I'll try to talk to the rest of the guys. Later I'll send you a message with the time and address, ok?" having said that Mark walked out of the tin shed once again.

Chris was left behind looking at the door his _friend_ had just disappeared in, alone in the empty room, his voice was soft and low when he spoke "Yeah…I'll be waiting".

~X~X~X~X~X~

*** A.N.: **He really is into birds, ok? ¬_¬…and yes white ravens exist. I saw on google ^_^

**** A.N.:** This was not intended to be a mean comment. We all know that Mark's comments can be a little acid from time to time, even if he doesn't mean any harm by it.

***** A.N.:** I invented this night club, if there actually is an Ivy club in LA it's a (weird) coincidence, since I've never been there.

******A.N.:** We all know about Chris's undying love for Disneyland. Bless him, he is such a big sweet kid.

**BIG FAT AUTHOR'S NOTE: More on this story is on my Livejournal. I don't think I'll post it all here. The link to it is on my profile here. So if you want to read more go ahead and click on my name, follow the pretty little "Homepage" link on my profile.**


	6. A perfect world

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Mark/Chris; Jonathan/Chris; OMC/Chris

Warning: graphic sex, graphic violence, threesome, OC

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Glee. I am **NOT** making any profit out of this story. I do **NOT** know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story **NEVER** happened, it is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**A.N1.: **For now I'll continue uploading this fic here due to a sweet, sweet PM from Yonyon38

**A.N2:** From my stats I take people are reading this, so please, if you can please comment. Constructive criticism is also very welcome.

**Chapter 5 - A perfect world**

Jonathan checked himself in the mirror for the tenth time. He fixed his hair, smelled his clothes and wondered why the hell he was doing all this for the tenth time…then proceeded to check himself once again.

The Broadway actor had been unbelievably happy when Chris invited him for Saturday night. Yes he knew the gleek night out had been Mark's idea, but after this first week on the set he knew Salling wouldn't call him. They didn't hate each other, at first they had actually got along fine. But, unfortunately, they were both…interested in Chris, that much was clear and it was enough for one to not want the other around when they could have the boy to themselves. However the younger gleek had decided on his own to invite Jonathan, he knew it could not have been Salling's idea. That meant Chris wanted him to be there. It had been enough to make Jonathan smile like an idiot since yesterday.

With the same silly smile on his face he got his car keys and cell and made a little call before he left home. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to.

X~X~X~X~X~X

As Amber and Chris walked to the front of the club they saw most of the gleeks were already there talking and laughing, waiting for the rest of the group to come. Cory, Naya, Kevin, Heather, Telly*, Jenna, Harry and Mark. The mohawked gleek had invited all cast and crew, but most of them couldn't make it since they had families to tend to on weekends, it would be basically a night out with the gleeks. None of them mind it at all, they were each other's closest friends anyway.

"Hey guys, were you waiting for us?" Amber asked as they approached the group.

"Sorry…apparently, although Amber spends all her money on shoes, she had none to wear tonight. I wonder if they'd use this phenomenon for a Supernatural filler plotline?" Chris joked as he tried to avoid diva's slaps on his arm.

"Actually we were thinking of going inside already, if someone else gets here they can meet us there" Mark said matter of factly. Ever since he left home, the idea of Jonathan and Chris coming together kept nagging at him from the back of his mind. Seeing the boy with Amber was a pretty big relief for him.

As if in response to his thoughts Chris spoke "But Jonathan called me before he left home. He was going to pick up Lea and Diana. He must be on his way".

'Jonathan called…Jonathan called….what the fuck?' Mark looked away to not give away how much he wanted to just kill Groff right now.

It wasn't long before Jonathan arrived and was, once again, talking to Chris. Mark spared one moment to consider that yesterday he had come to the conclusion that if he was to move on from this crush on the boy he had to give him space….but after a few moments of watching Jonathan and Chris talking cheerfully. He just couldn't keep away, he would not allow Jonathan to harass (Mark's interpretation of the situation) the boy like that. The older gleek decided that he would give Chris the space to talk to a guy if the boy demonstrated that kind of interest on said guy (What Mark was positively sure it wouldn't happen in Jonathan's case, so he was doing a favor to Chris keeping the man from creating an awkward situation)

They went in the club and Mark introduced Jason to them pretty quickly since the man was about to go on stage. Soon they were by their table enjoying the show. Cory and Telly sat drinking, talking and bobbing their heads, while the rest rocked the dance floor to the sound of Jason's band.

As soon as the band finished up the show a DJ took over and Jason joined them at their table. All the gleeks more them happy to get to talk with Mark's oldest friends in town who had just _killed_ _it _on that stage.

"Dude, you were freaking awesome up there" Cory was the first to say. The others followed after that and Jason, being the charismatic leading man that he was, was pretty much instant friends with everyone. Talking sport with the guys and talking guys with the girls (he made it clear from the go that he was gay). However Jason couldn't help but notice that there was three people following their own dynamic. Chris sat between Jonathan and Mark. The Broadway actor and the boy talked cheerfully. Mark was being Mark and stayed quiet observing the exchange, smiling whenever the countertenor looked at him, scowling at Jonathan when the boy couldn't see it. What seemed to escape his best friend but not Jason was that Chris was going out of his way to include the quiet man on their conversation and the mohawked gleek wasn't making it any easier. When the man went into his sullen moods it was hell to get him out of them, especially when Jonathan was clearly trying to steal the attention of Mark's new crush.

However this didn't sit well with Jason, Mark was yet to have a real conversation with him or with anybody else for that matter. 'What is it about this boy? He looks like and sounds like a girl?'. Jason didn't really thought Chris all that bad, the kid had been really nice to him tonight and, deep in his mind, Jason knew the countertenor was attractive, especially for bisexual tops like Mark who had a thing for cute. The boy had some kind of aura that made you yearn to be the big spoon**. But the boy was monopolizing two of the hottest guys and what was up with that? 'The little bitch is smart. If he keeps giving Mark scraps of attention it'll keep him from moving on to someone else'. The singer was sick of watching that scene.

"The three of you seem really close" he said sarcastically, but only Mark caught that.

"It's actually sweet" Jenna spoke intruding on the conversation. "The three of them were almost inseparable this first week." The girl said with a smile and Jason almost laughed out loud at her naivety. He knew what was going on there, none of them wanted to leave Chris alone with the other and the little bitch must be loving this situation. 'The two-timing bastard'.

"You wanna dance Chris?" the singer asked suddenly attracting the kid's (and anybody else's on the table) attention.

"I-I don't…" Chris was startled by the sudden question…and the fact that that would the first time in his life he would be dancing alone with a GUY.

"C'mon, I'm a good dancer. I promise…just ask Mark" he yelled through the loud music with a charming smile. The mohawked gleek took a sip of his beer as he eyed his friend suspiciously. Jason was laughing inside his head as Jonathan looked between him and Mark as if waiting the other gleek to do or say something to avoid the boy from accepting the dance invitation.

"I believe you are, but the problem is _I'm not_" Chris said as he raised his hand and shook his head smiling politely.

"So why don't you let me see what I can do about that, beautiful?" Jason gave him his best charming stage smile to help the cheesy pick up line.

…and Chris was speechless, he had never had a guy acting so forward towards him in front of his friends before. He was, at the moment, beet red he was so embarrassed. He could hear his friends chuckling and he just wanted to bolt out of there, so he did the next best thing and nodded yes to Jason catching the man's hand, excusing himself from Mark as he squeezed his way out of the table. Causing discomfort to the older gleek who had a clear view (and feel) of the boy's ass. However, after the brief contact the mohawked gleek went back to glaring at Jason trying to understand what he was doing.

Chris felt a little awkward dancing with the other man. That was the first time ever he danced alone with a guy, like a couple or something. The fact that he knew all his friends were curiously watching them made him feel like a gold fish on a fish tank. On the other hand, Jason was a pretty cool and funny guy, they started talking as they danced and soon he was comfortable with the situation. The singer had made crystal clear he was gay from the first moment and he spoke openly with Chris about guys. It was easy with Jason, as it was with Jonathan, they understood this aspect of him, without the boy having to explain. Being an out _artist_ on a straight _market_ was a bitch. The young countertenor let his guard down a bit and they talked about a lot of stuff, and then the subject turned to Jason and his friendship with Mark.

The rock singer couldn't help but notice that, while they were talking Chris kept making questions about Mark. He seemed to want to know all his old stories. Hearing the countertenor talking about the mohawked man, was pretty much the same thing of hearing Mark talk about Chris throughout the last year. That did not sit particularly well with Jason. It meant that the attraction was reciprocal. Jason's relationship with the older gleek had never been reciprocal, not on the level that the singer wanted it to be. He was in love with Mark, but he knew his friend didn't see him as boyfriend material. It didn't matter that sometimes they slept together, Mark still saw him as just a friend. Then, this damn German doll comes along and he makes Mark so fixated on him that the man hardly notices or talks about anything else. And he does all this without even making a real move on the guy. 'Fuck this'.

"So you like Mark" Jason said bluntly.

"What the hell?" startled by the sudden change on subject Chris stopped dancing and stared at him wide eyed. "N-no…of cours"

"Because you know he isn't the dating kind of guy" he interrupted not interested in Chris's denial "You seem like a…pretty vanilla guy. You know, like a stay home on a Saturday night and watch tv kind of boy. Mark is more a carpe diem type of guy." He lied, he knew Mark could be a real quiet guy, but he was definitely out of this _child's_ league "I'm sorry I just don't see this working out".

Chris staggered, this had come out of nowhere leaving him grasping for what to speak and what to think. He was so taken aback by the man's words that he didn't even gave thought to Jason talking about _straight _Mark as if he could actually be interested in guys. More importantly, Chris felt his eyes sting with the threat of forming tears and that startled him even more than Jason's little speech 'Why do I feel like crying?'. It made no sense, what the singer said, well, he already knew all that, it was not like he had ever even considerate Mark as a viable dating option. 'Still it hurts that is so plain obvious to everybody else as well'. However, insults and rough _truths_ were nothing new to Chris. He soon got himself together trying his best to finish the awkward conversation with dignity.

"I-I'm sure someone l-like Mark wasn't meant for…for someone like me". Damn his nervous stutter. "Even the thought of it is absurd. I don't know whatever gave you this idea. Me and him? It would never happen, not in a million years" Chris looked back at Mark sitting on the table and their eyes met for a second. The man's eyes were grave and burning. The young countertenor for a split second, so quick even his self-deprecating mind wouldn't register, thought…wished that that heat and intensity was meant for him, that, in another reality, an average guy like him could pin after a guy like Mark and not feel ridiculous about it, and that, maybe, Mark could like him back. But the feel was gone as fast as it appeared and he looked back to notice that Jason was staring at him with accusing eyes.

The singer wasn't buying any of this Colfer guy's bullshit: pretending he didn't notice the way Mark couldn't keep his eyes of him; talking about Mark over and over again during the time they were dancing. All that and he still had the nerve to lead that Jonathan dude on, 'Innocent, my ass'. The last straw was the look he exchanged with the man, like Jason didn't exist to any of them, like they were the only two people on the fucking club. The Broadway guy could be idiot enough to let Colfer play with both of them around, using them to make the other one jealous, but Jason wasn't about to let this brat have his way. He would expose this kid's true nature and show him what happens when you play with fire.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked maliciously.

"Beg your pardon?" Chris could only raise his eyebrows and give the man an awkward little smile.

"A boyfriend? A lover?" he repeated looking directly into his eyes so the boy knew he wasn't joking.

"I'm n…it's not your business" Chris blushed intensely.

"I'm guessing no…you see, sometimes if you want someone to look at you, you use other people to make that happen" Jason started watching the kid's every reaction.

"I'm not following you here" Chris mind was still struggling to understand where this man was coming from with all this and, more importantly, 'Does he even has a point?'

"Yeah, sure you're not." Jason dismissed. "You know the Broadway guy is harmless, if you really want Mark to sense some danger here, you should use someone who will actually do more than ogling you. Wanna make him jealous? Might as well have fun while doing it." As he spoke Chris could do little more than give him his best _what the hell_ expression.

However, what really shocked the boy was what happened next. The singer reached his right arm encircling the small of Chris's back, pulling violently, the boy's body suddenly was pressed flush up against Jason's, his left arm trapped by the singers right arm. Chris let out a little squeak of surprise, he looked around to see if people were looking at them. He felt like a paparazzi could jump out of the woodwork at any minute and, next thing he'd know, he is the next LiLo. The young gleek just didn't want this kind of attention. He tried to use his right arm to push the man away, but Jason caught his hand before he could.

"What…" Chris couldn't continue his sentence, the singer took advantage of that moment and forced a kiss on the boy. Teeth hurting the kid's pink lips as he shoved his tongue without warning inside Chris's mouth. The boy's eyebrows shot to his hairline and his eyes went comically wide. It felt like someone had set his mind on slow motion: he could no longer hear the music; he had been talking before, but not anymore because there was a tongue in his mouth and it wasn't his; Jason was incredibly close, so much he could actually see the perspiration on the man's face; for him to be so close the tongue in Chris's mouth must be his 'Wait…What the FUCK? Jason is kissing me?'. What was going on here? The boy was breathing heavily through his nose, he didn't want this, he didn't know this Jason guy, certainly not enough to kiss him, and certainly not like this. His arms were trapped and the kiss was forceful, invasive and violent, the singer's teeth were grazing his lips here and there and it hurt. Chris for a moment considered if Jason was trying to reach his lungs through his throat, his tongue was everywhere and it tasted of alcohol and cigarettes, it was suffocating. The singer snaked a leg between his thighs pressing against his groin. Chris wanted to stop this. Has he been sending the wrong signals to the man?

As the boy's vision focused on the singer he began to notice a few things. The man's eyes were opened as well and he was…glaring at Chris. Not looking, not staring, but glaring. There was so much anger in the man's eyes, and it made the violent kiss even the more disturbing. If the way he was looking at the boy was anything to judge by Jason absolutely couldn't stand him or in the very least didn't like him 'But why?...and why is he kissing me if he doesn't like me?'. Chris _really _wanted this to stop now.

He tried to think of what to do, the thought of biting the man's tongue crossed his mind, but he winced at it, it was too violent of an act for him and he didn't think he wanted to hurt the man that bad 'Yeah, I'm definitely a wimp'. The only thing left was trying to free his arm so he could push him away.

X~X~X~X~X~X

Without Chris between them, Mark and Jonathan sat side by side awkwardly. Both of them paying more attention to their beer bottles than to each other. They hadn't had an opportunity to talk alone since the first day of shooting. Back then they had hit it off just fine, but right now there wasn't much to talk about. What do you say to the guy who likes the same person you like? _Back off_? Well it was a start…

"Back off" Jonathan said to Mark, loud enough for him to hear it, but not the other gleeks. "You had a year and you've done nothing"

Mark didn't need any explanations, they both had reached mutual silent understanding, he knew exactly what he was talking about. The older gleek wanted to say that he would continue doing nothing about it, that he and Chris would remain friends, instead what he said was "and is it your turn now?" he asked sarcastically as he drank his beer.

"Maybe. He is not yours, you know?" Jonathan answered simply.

The brunette clenched his beer bottle at that, If Chris wasn't Mark's he wasn't Groff's and he said so to the man, "Well, he sure is not yours either. So, why don't _you_ back off?"

"You're funny Salling. You seem to hate whenever I'm near Chris, but you're fine with your friend dancing with him. Did I misread something and it's me you're interested in?" Jonathan provoked, this closet case here had the audacity to think he could decide who gets to go near Chris?

Mark just took a sip of his beer, he wouldn't let the Broadway asshole know how much he was getting on his nerves. Even if he did act on his anger what was Mark suppose to say? Chris is mine….well, he had to admit he did like the sound of that. But it wasn't true, was it? Chris wasn't his, and he had already set his mind to not interfere if the boy didn't seem bothered by some guy's attention. That's why he didn't stop Jason from dancing with him. Besides he could always talk to the singer later, to _warn _him about playing with Chris.

The mohawked gleek looked back at Chris who was looking at him at that moment, their eyes met for a few seconds, just enough for the man to get lost in those soulful eyes and think _what if…what if Chris was his_? That thought alone was enough to send an electric pulse from his heart, all through his body, directly to his groin. Both of his friends seemed to be talking more than dancing and that did strike him as odd…Jason couldn't be trying to sweet talk Chris into something, could he? NO, not after Mark declared explicitly that he was attracted to the boy and friends stay away from friends' object of attraction, it's kind of guys' unspoken rule.

But, all the more, what Mark would never admit even to himself, was that, where Chris was concerned, Jonathan was more of a threat to him than Jason, that's why the Broadway actor bothered him so much. He saw how easy was for him to be with Chris, every single day, how fast they had bonded. Two openly gay young actors in Hollywood, two theater geeks who knew every single play ever made. Jonathan being the older openly gay guy having all the answers to Chris's questions…and Mark is just the closeted Bi who is too chicken to even tell all his friends if they don't ask about it. The mohawked gleek wouldn't let his mind go there, and he shouldn't anyway. He had decided to be no more than a friend to Chris, he repeated it all week like a freaking mantra.

"Unbelievable" Mark's thoughts were interrupted by Telly's surprised voice. Followed by Jonathan all but shouting in his ear.

"What the fuck does your friend think he is doing?" the Broadway actor's face contorted on fury.

Mark looked back at the dance floor where his friends were supposed to be dancing and felt like the blood in his veins had turned to lava instantly. Jason was fucking kissing Chris? His hands holding the boy and, looking at the man's leg between the boys thighs, probably he wanted more than kissing. 'Son of a bitch'.

"Whatever it is he doesn't seem to be enjoying" Cory observed, in the dim light of the club was possible to see that Chris was now struggling against the man who had trapped one of his arms and was holding the other so he couldn't use it to pull away while he kissed him, making Chris struggle even harder.

All coherent thought left Mark's mind, friend or not Jason was in for an ass-kicking. No one touched _his_ Chris, especially not against the boy's will. Anger radiated from the man as he stood and walked to his friends and he wasn't alone, an equally angered Jonathan walked right beside him. The other gleek guys followed seeing as this Jason dude was obviously forcing a kiss on Chris and they weren't about to sit down and watch as their youngest got molested.

However, Mark was the first one there and he did something that five minutes before he would have swore he would never do: he pushed Jason off of Chris so hard the man almost fell to the floor, the mohawked gleek's hands forming fists ready to punch the singer.

"Have you gone mad?" Jason asked shocked by his friend's reaction, watching as Harry and Cory tried to hold him back.

The other gleeks were also surprised by Mark's violence, since he was usually such a calm and collected guy. Chris was left dumbfounded looking at the two men about to fight when Jonathan shook him up.

"Are you ok, Chris?" he asked worried.

"Y-yeah" the boy finally snapped out of his stupor "I-I'm fine. I just…" he interrupted his sentence as Mark practically growled.

"I should just beat the shit out of you. You were forcing yourself on Chris, you fucking coward." the mohawked gleek tried to free himself from his friends.

Now was Jason's turn to stare dumbfounded at Mark. He never, ever, saw the man so enraged. The rock singer had only wanted to show his friend that Chris was playing him and Jonathan, that it didn't matter to the boy who he was with, he was just flirting, enjoying the attention and enjoying how jealous Mark could get over him. Jason never meant for…all this, for his best friend, the guy he loves, to be staring at him like he is about to murder him.

"Mark it's me I'm your friend, remember?" he tries, maybe he could wake him up from this weird trance this Colfer guy put him under.

"If you're my friend then what the hell are you trying to do to my…." The gleek had to almost bite his tongue to keep from finish that sentence.

"Your what?" Jason couldn't believe this.

"To Chris?" at his friend's surprised expression Mark's reasoning started to kick back in "Just get lost Jason. Before I do something both of us are going to regret".

"As if you didn't already? … Fine" disappointment clear on his eyes, the singer left fuming.

As they let him go Mark looked back to find the male gleeks looking at him suspiciously, but soon they turned their attention back to Chris, who had Jonathan's arms around him, for support. Rage was back on Mark's system…this was becoming a constant and he didn't like it.

"Are you ok, dude?" Cory always friendly was the first to ask to an utterly uncomfortable Chris. The boy nodded, he was visibly embarrassed by the whole situation.

After what happened they walked to the bar where the music was not as loud.

"Do you want us to go find him and kick his ass…because I could, you know. Besides Mark already started the job" Kevin said jokingly, managing to make Chris smile a little.

"No, thank you. You don't have to worry I'm not a damsel in distress. I could have managed". Chris said without much thought, realizing that he sounded ungrateful he added "But thank you guys for worrying." He made his best effort to smile to his friends.

Chris was sure he never felt so pathetic in his whole freaking life. Sure he had felt weak in the face of bullies before, but he had been alone then. Somehow for his friends to witness just how defenseless he could be, well, it made him feel humiliated…and for them to put themselves on a situation where anyone could have taken pictures or filmed what had happened and make up stories in the next morning, because of him….it sucked. It really did. Jonathan's arm on him now felt patronizing even if it wasn't the man's intention. He felt like a little child that everyone needed to protect and one thing that Chris Colfer didn't like was feeling younger than he was.

The boy gently wiggled free of Jonathan's arms, causing the Broadway actor to frown and Mark to smile. "Well, I guess that was excitement enough for tonight. I'm going home" the young gleek said trying to sound casual.

"Boy, I'm coming with you" Amber spoke matter of factly.

"Amber you don't have to. Please people, is not like I'm an abuse victim here. I'm just a little tired" the countertenor said trying desperately to make his friends stop fussing.

"We'll all feel better if you don't go alone" Lea spoke, as the others nodded.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Jonathan was quick to offer.

"Ok, guys if you keep treating me like this don't be surprised if by Monday I'll have started listening to emo rock, using eyeliner and dying my hair black" he said it with his _I'm ok smile_ "Seriously people, it was a weird night and I am just too tired to continue partying, ok? That's all."

"You can say what you want hon, I'm going with you" Amber countered him with her best _and I dare you to disagree_ look.

"Fine. Let's go and seriously you guys, it wasn't a big deal, just some wrong signals, I guess" Chris just wanted to get out of that place, the embarrassment almost too much to take. He was a guy just like Mark, Jonathan, Cory and all the others, he should be able to handle himself against Jason. Chris didn't know what was worst, that the others intervened thinking he needed saving or, that he actually might had really needed saving at that point. 'Oh, the excruciating feeling of emasculation. Never gets old' he thought sarcastically to himself.

After saying their goodbyes he finally left with Amber beside him, leaving the other gleeks to decide whether to continue on the club or go home too.

"Well, your friend knows how to ruin a party. That's for sure." said Harry realizing most of the other gleeks now wanted to leave.

"If you want to protect Chris, how about keeping your sex offender friends at home?" Jonathan growled so only Mark could hear. "Let's go Lea, Dianna, Jenna. I'll drop you guys." He spoke as he walked away with the gleek girls.

But it didn't matter what anyone said, Mark was lost on his own thoughts. Once again the young countertenor had managed to throw all the man's reasoning to the ground without even trying. Seeing Jason kissing Chris had made him angrier than ever before, he felt like his blood had instantly boiled. Right now Mark realized that it didn't matter if it was Jonathan, the creep on the bar or even Jason, one of his best friends (until now at least), he could _not_ stand any guy kissing Chris. Danm it, he _would_ _not_ stand for any guy going near the boy again. He didn't have the right to interfere though, Jonathan did have a point earlier, Chris wasn't Mark's, that was a fact. However, if he wanted a say on who got to touch the young gleek that was precisely the fact he had to change, wasn't it?

X~X~X~X~X

"Would you stop that?" his BF was annoying the hell out of Chris at the moment.

"Stop what?" Amber played innocent.

"Looking at me as if you are expecting something" he rubbed his eyes as he sat down on his couch.

"But I am." She said honestly. "You didn't comment on what happened…not even to make a joke about it". She couldn't help but think that this was unusual to Chris…he always has witty remarks about everything, sometimes she has to punch him quiet.

"What do you want me to say? The guy misinterpreted the situation and kissed me. As I wasn't really enjoying it I tried to stop it, that's when the cavalry came in" he said with a tired smirk.

"Did he? Misinterpreted, I mean?" Amber sat down beside him, a curious look on her face.

"Hell, yeah." Chris spoke a little outraged at his friend's insinuation. "Maybe I did something to make the guy think I was into him and he wanted to throw me a bone or something. But I definitely wasn't…into him, that is"

The young diva found that hard to believe. "Why do you think he was just throwing you a bone? Why don't you think he was the one into you?"

"Well, because…" Chris sat up straight on his couch and seemed thoughtful "the look on his eyes, it seemed like he didn't like me at all. He was kissing me, but it was like he was angry at me"

"Why would he kiss you if he was angry at you?" Amber was sure Chris must have missed something… normally you don't kiss someone you don't like.

"This question you should ask him, not me." The boy said a bit frustrated. If he knew the reason it wouldn't have been so disturbing. Especially since the man's look was not coherent with what the man's leg, hands and tongue were doing. However there was something more that was bothering him. "It's kind of sad though"

"What?" the young woman asked a little curious.

"Nah, it's nothing" he sounded wistful.

Now Amber's curiosity was really perked "Don't make me force you. Because you know I can make you talk white boy. I have videos far worse than the treadmill one".

"Geez…fine. It's just…I kind of wanted my first kiss with a guy to be different" he said as if embarrassed by it. 'Oh God, why am I being such a girl today?'

"That was the first time you were kissed by a guy?" her voice was a bit more kind now. She wasn't expecting that.

Chris nodded while mumbling "oh, well…"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting it to be special" Amber spoke while trying to lock the boy's eyes on hers. He kept avoiding it.

"Please don't make me feel even more pathetic than I already do" He rested his head back on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"Why would you be pathetic?" she touches his face kindly to make him look at her.

"C'mon, I'm a guy who has to be watched over like a effing child and goes home only to bitch that his first gay kiss should had been different" he says irritated with himself.

"Baby…that's crap" Amber was a great friend…but she just didn't have the patient for listening to bullshit.

"Oh…Thank you so much Amber" he nodded and sarcastically smiled as he looked back at the ceiling.

"First there is nothing wrong with needing help every now and then, that doesn't make you weak, it makes you human. Besides helping out on difficult situations, that's what friends are for. I know that your _friends_ back in Clovis made a half-assed job showing you that, but now that you do have real friends…get used to it, because we'll help you even when you don't want us to. Second, I know that you are cynical towards everything love, especially when it concerns you. But, believe me, _no one_ would like their first kiss to be with a person you barely know and that forced it on you." Amber was not a girl to hold back her opinions and she wasn't about to start now, especially when she knew her BF needed to hear it.

Maybe it was her little speech, maybe it was all that had happened tonight, but Chris kind of wanted to let it out. "I don't know. It wasn't like I wanted one _dear diary moment_, you know? I'm not a romantic, I mean I do like my share of romantic showtunes, and I do like some romantic movies here and there, but I just don't romanticize my life. But, It's just I wanted my first kiss with a guy to be with someone I at least really knew, someone who maybe I cared for and who cared for me and was not…you know, angry." The countertenor then took a deep breath, plastered a lopsided smile on his face and continued "But this is not a Drew Barrymore movie…hey, at least I'm not a gay kiss virgin anymore."

"There…did it hurt? You said what you wanted and the world didn't come clashing down on you." She spoke with a big grin on her face. Chris's sarcasm aside it was nice to hear him open up a bit. "Honey, it's ok to want more, it's not wrong, it's absolutely normal. Now, your first kiss was what it was and there is nothing we can do about it, but your second has to be a swoon worthy one"

He had to snort to that. "Like _that_ is about to happen. The next descent guy that shows interest in me…I'm kissing the hell out of him. Lord knows the whole waiting for someone better for my first kiss didn't work" he threw his hand in the air, and shrug his shoulders "I just hope this person doesn't have bad breath. Maybe I should start carrying some mints"

Yes, the boy's sarcasm could be tiring for someone trying to keep a real conversation going. Amber tried not to let it bother her. "Babe, don't settle for the mediocre because it's easier to come by…Kurt never would"

"I'm not Kurt" he stated simply.

"No, you're not…you just gave up all hope to live something romantic and great a long time ago, haven't you?" her impatience was beginning to show.

"Well, I like to think of myself as realistic" his friend's comment stung a little, Chris really didn't need to hear how much Kurt was stronger than him now. Especially when Kurt is a fictional character.

"Tell me something, with whom do you wish your first kiss would have been? Describe me the perfect guy to kiss you" Amber pressed.

"This is silly" he snorted again, but after a few seconds the boy began "Someone sweet, polite, gentle…a nice guy. He would have to laugh at my jokes, that's for sure, good humor is a must, and it wouldn't matter that his own jokes may come across a little dry. He could be an actor, maybe a singer…that way we would understand each other better. He should be passionate about stuff, like when he goes off speaking about it there is no stopping. He could be a quiet guy that enjoys laze around, maybe talking, listening to music or watching a movie. Of course we could go out to a nightclub every now and then, maybe some rock or jazz….not usually my style but it's also good, you know, for a change? Our first kiss would be sweet and intense at the same time and…Oh my God, You're turning me into Blossom" he said as he covered his face horrified.

Amber just chuckled "Yeah…and that's Mark you just described there."

"Not it isn't. Amber…you are delusional." Chris puffed. Ok, now she was just purposely trying to annoy him.

"Haven't all that happened with Glee over the last year showed us that life sometimes can be a fairy tale? Why is it so impossible to believe you can live a love story…with this _guy_ you just described?" the young woman knew Chris's cynical attitude was a self-defense mechanism, but a lot of times it was more harmful than helpful.

"Because is me. Lightning doesn't strike twice, I got Glee, my share of fairy tale is over. And I'm ok with it" he said impatiently looking directly at his friend this time.

It didn't impress Amber. "Baby, you have got to stop that, you continue to see yourself as those bullies did. You are great, smart,sweet, witty, handsome"

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You are. Even Mark…" she began reaching to hold his hand.

Chris sharply pulled his hand away irritated "Enough with the Mark talk Amber. What is up with that? He is nice and good-looking…really handsome…in a perfect world of course I…anyone actually, would like to have a shot with him. But this is not a perfect world. I know _who_ and _how_ I am and I know what is fantasy and what is actually possible." The countertenor thought that maybe he spoke too much, but, what the hell, that it was.

It was not common for Chris to be so talkative about his feelings so Amber decided not to pay attention to him trying to keep his distance from her and she took the chance "But if we were in this…fantasy world you talk about and Mark were interested in you? Would you give him a chance?"

"Amber…" The boy couldn't believe she was still pressing this, he was beginning to regret being rude to her but now...

"It's a simple question…you said yourself he is handsome" she rushed to defend her point.

Chris dropped his head back on the couch and lolled his head to look at her tiredly…and wistfully, he didn't know why, but looking at his friend and knowing she wouldn't let it go he spoke "Mark is a breathtaking man…In a fantasy world, where I resembled someone out of Gossip girl"

"Chris…" it annoyed her to no end that her friend was diminishing himself again.

"Yeah" Chris's shy answer was just a bit more than a whisper.

That kind of got the young diva a bit more excited than it should and she had to hold back the smile. "So you are saying that if Mark was interest in you…hypothetically, you would say yes?"

"Hypothetically speaking" Chris accentuated and looked at her thoughtfully and finally said a bit more sure this time "Yes".

Amber this time gave him a big grin making the young gleek regret for a minute what he had said. 'Ok, Time to interfere.' she thought to herself.

X~X~X~X~X~X

***A.N.:** I have referred to him as Totle before on previous chapters, because that's what they call him on Twitter, but I observed on recent interviews that normally they call him Telly.

****A.N.: **Actually the whole idea for this entire fic came from this statement from Adam Lambert's ex-boyfriend the blogger Brad Cheeks: "Chris Colfer — He never did anything for me until I met him at the GLAAD awards and found him adorable. Chris is the type of boy who makes you want to be the big spoon […]Chris Colfer arouses my dominance."


	7. The second one

**Warning:** **Possessiveness kink, jealousy kink,**** graphic sex, graphic violence, threesome, OC**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened, it is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**BIG FAT AUTHOR****'S NOTE:** So, this fic till now has been pretty much angst, jealousy, fluff and friendship. However, I feel like I should give this warning: as the fic progresses it will get more angsty, it will get smuttier (is that a word?), and more graphic.

**BIG FAT AUTHOR'S NOTE****2:** Also, I know I'm a whiny author, I'm sorry. I feel such a failure because I can't get readers to comment out of sheer interest on my story. However, I must ask you guys, constructive criticism is very welcomed so, if you can and care about this story, please comment. I am an insecure writer, too much actually, and I'm starting to feel this story is just not good enough to keep people interested. (I do appreciate the people who took the time to comment and PM me here and on LJ. You're guys are keeping this fic alive ^_^)

**Chapter 6 – The second one**

Sunday had passed in slow motion in Mark's opinion. He had spend almost the whole day staring at his cell, wondering if he should call Chris, call Amber or call Jason. Whenever he thought of calling the later he would remember him kissing Chris and an overwhelming urge to set the man on fire would take a hold of Mark. He thought maybe it was better not to talk to the man for now. He wanted to call Chris…so he could hear his voice, and that just made it sink in all the more how deeply screwed Mark was. Thus, he wanted to talk to Amber…she had noticed his feelings even before the Mark himself had, she would have some useful advice, wouldn't she?

That thought drove him to the girl's trailer first thing in the morning on Monday. "Hey Amber" Mark said as he walk up to the girl while she opened her trailer.

"Good morning Mark" she gave him a bright smile. Normally she wasn't this cheery so early on the day but the guy standing in front of her was just the person she been meaning to talk to.

"Hum…could we talk on your trailer for a moment?" the man asked surprising her a little.

"Sure" She was understandably curious: the mohawked gleek calling her on a private conversation? That was new, since it was always the other way around.

As they sat inside the trailer, there was an awkward silence Mark seemed to be striving for something…probably where to start, Amber realized.

"Mark, you know we still have to work today, right?" the girl asked, mainly to prompt him into getting it over with.

"Yeah…ok, right." He nodded and tried again "The thing is…you were right…about me…having a crush…on Chris" he admitted with his head low as he stole a glance of her expression.

"Oh…eh, I must admit I was not expecting that" she said, the man had completely threw her off of her game "I thought you would go down fighting on that one." She admitted.

He just gave her a sad smirk.

"What happened?" the sudden change of heart really intrigued her.

Mark proceeded to explain how he had gotten to the inevitable conclusion, how he couldn't find another explanation to the things he has done over the past months, and the things he was feeling, after that he paused and looked at her. "After I realized that I was attracted to Chris I decided that I didn't want to lose his friendship. I had decided, that I would just ignore these…feelings. It's been only a short time after that, and it may seem that I'm weak on my resolutions…damn, maybe I _am_ weak. But, the thing is….I'm not doing pretty good on this ignoring my feelings thing." He glanced up at her, a tinge of despair on his eyes.

"You're talking about Jason kissing Chris on Saturday, aren't you? You could have scared Sue Sylvester at that moment" she considered, sympathy on her voice.

"Yeah that…and a lot of other stuff before that" Mark didn't know if Amber had noticed Jonathan and him _battling _for the boy's attention, but he didn't want to bring it up. Maybe she would favor the out gay guy as the best suitor for Chris.

The girl looked at him considering, then spoke "You know it was his first kiss with a man?", she dropped watching him for his reaction…actually, she was kind of still mad about the whole thing herself.

That caught his attention making him look at her with a mix of surprise and anger, suddenly he snapped standing up as if ready to beat something…or someone. "I could fucking kill Jason" Mark, inexplicably, felt robbed of something that wasn't his to begin with, but somehow…he felt it was: Chris's first real kiss*. "It's just….any guy that gets near Chris drives me crazy…like 'I wanna punch someone' kind of crazy" he wasn't lying. "I thought I could deal with him getting…a boyfriend or something like that…but I can't, the thought alone makes me want to go to him fling him over my shoulder and lock him on my apartment so nobody can….take him away from me" he admitted defeated…and embarrassed.

"Oh, You are screwed" Amber was _not_ expecting that, not with that intensity at least.

"Tell me about it" Mark just sat down and gave her a lopsided sad smile.

The girl really thought that there was more to it than the man was letting himself believe. "You see Mark, I think you're not crushing on Chris…You fell in love with him" It was a surprise even for her, a pleasant one. She spoke with sympathy on her eyes once again. She knew that could be a scary thing to realize.

The older gleek initial reaction was a wide eyed comical look. "Amber please…I'm still trying to deal with having feelings for baby Chris….Don't try to mess my head even more than already is" he proceeded to scratch his had tiredly. He could not deal with this deep stuff right now.

"What do you want me to say?" if Mark didn't want her real opinion, she didn't know what to give him.

Mark looked expectantly to her, "Saturday night after that whole…mess, I thought I could maybe…You see, the only way I see to not go crazy over who is …touching him…and who is with him and…kissing him, is if this person is me" he said and tentatively looked at her again.

She blinked dumbfounded…and started to laugh.

This time was Mark that was completely thrown off his game. "I appreciate that…really" Mark said sarcastically "Thanks, that's really helpful"

"Sorry honey…is just, you kind of beat me to the punch here" He looked confused at her and the girl proceeded. "I had already decided over the weekend that today I'd convince you to cut the crap and realize that you like Chris. I also wanted to talk you into to do something about that…had a whole speech prepared actually…you know I'm good at those." She said with a shrug.

"Sure do, mama" He gave her a little smile.

"Now you come and you admit on your own to these feelings, not only that but you think that you should be the one touching…" seeing as the man fidget uncomfortably at the words she phrased again "You should be the one dating Chris".

"It's crazy, I know. It may screw our friendship to hell" he said, almost like he was speaking to himself.

"Maybe…but maybe it can give you both something even better. You see Mark one thing I always respected on you was the fact that you were not scared of doing something risky, if you found something was really worth it. You didn't back away when it came to leaving Texas behind and coming to LA. You were not afraid of shaving your freaking head into a Mohawk and going into an audition. That's because you know that what you can gain taking those risks is so much more". She reasoned with him.

"Yeah but this time if I lose…I may lose a lot. I may lose one of my best friends". He was scared of that, all gleeks were his family now...and apparently Chris had become even more than that.

"I'm assuming you don't want my boy for a one night stand, huh?"She gave him a thoughtful look.

"Are you nuts? He is my friend first and foremost, I'd never do that to him" Mark said with outrage. 'How can she even consider that?' he thought to himself.

"So what do you want?" she asked plainly.

"I want to be with him" Mark said automatically, on the blink of an eye, once again his head and mouth had a mind of their own. It left him surprised with himself. The answer had come so easily, he hadn't even blinked before he answered…it was scary, but it was also true. He could feel in his heart that this had always been the point: he wanted to be with Chris at all times, see his face, hear his voice, touch his skin, taste his lips. He could not make himself take back what he had said so he added "and for him to want to be with me, and only me".

She walked to him, sitting to his side and putting an arm around him "Mark you have all the answers…you don't need me, you are just scared. Listen, if this doesn't work out, you can always go back to being friends, and it will only be up to you guys to do that. BUT if it does work out…you may find something even better than a TV contract or a record deal. You may find somebody to love"

He chuckled a little at that "Fuck, that was _so _lame".

"Hey, don't curse, boy**." She smacked his head, earning an "Ow" from the man. Then, she continued "It can sound lame, but it's also true. Well, ok, how is that? You may find a feeling more powerful than friendship, something that will make the way you look at your world and your future completely different. You may find a person that can be a best friend, a partner, a lover, a lifeline if you ever need one, someone that can make you laugh and be there if you ever need to cry, all that in a pale freckled skinned and blue eyed cute package. Better?"

'Blue-green eyes' he almost corrected, but that would just make me him look even more pathetic. Listening to her and thinking about it…well, Mark wasn't going to lie, it was scary as hell, but it was the truth that he needed to face. "Still cheesy, but thank you Amber" the man said honestly as he walked to the trailer's door.

She spoke as the man reached for the door "Mark…I asked Chris if, in a fantasy world, you asked him out what would he say….he told me he would say yes"

Mark's smile was so big and honest it just may actually cure a cancer.

X~X~X~X~X

Mark was nervous but he wouldn't back down now. Not after all that talk with Amber (and especially not after a whole morning of watching Jonathan breathing down Chris's neck). He had made a decision. It didn't take long for Mark to find Chris, the boy was back at the tin shed. Still, getting the courage to actually go there and…talk to the young gleek about his feelings, that was hard as hell. Mark smirked to himself as he contemplated the situation, one week ago he was telling himself he was never gonna do that, now he didn't see how not to, seeing as he couldn't even consider losing the countertenor to someone else. 'C'mon you chicken go in there and get the guy' he told himself and (finally) walked in the shed. However, the scene that met him made him stop on his tracks: Chris was crying. 'FUCK'. Mark went instantly into protective mode.

"Chris? What happened?" he walked to the boy. 'If this is still about Jason, I'll nail his fucking mouth to a fucking wall'.

The young countertenor at first was startled to see Mark. Then, the embarrassment set in, 'Oh God, as if I hadn't proven myself pathetic over the weekend'. The whole point of coming to the shed out of rehearsing hours was to get some time to himself, some time to let the emotions calm down. Granted it would be better to go to his trailer but it was on the other side of the lot and he would be needed back on set pretty soon.

"Great…as if you didn't think of me as wimp already?" the boy said rolling his eyes.

"You didn't answer me. What happened?" Mark asked again 'Maybe it was Groff. If it was Groff I'm gonna plain kill him'.

"It was nothing" Chris said sniffing and staring awkwardly at his feet as he leaned against the wall.

"Chris, you can tell me" Mark tried to make his voice sound calmer. His anger wasn't aimed at the boy.

The boy scratched is head and looked embarrassed as he spoke, looking directly at Mark this time "No, really. I'm serious ,It was nothing. I was doing an emotional scene with Mike, but after you wore your heart on your sleeve the whole morning to do a scene…it's hard to just…turn it off, you know?"

Mark looked at him suspicious "Are you telling me the truth?"

Chris gave him a watery smile "Cross my heart".

Mark chuckled a little at that. The boy always left him amazed at how genuine his performances were. 'I guess it comes with a price'. It did, the boy was always in contact with his own emotions, the positives and the negatives. "But. You're not, you know?" He said as he looked directly on the young gleek's eyes.

"What?" Chris asked distracted as he dried his eyes with his sleeves. 'Danmit' he thought as he remembered that he wasn't supposed to do that because of the makeup.

"A wimp. You're not one. Hell, you are a lot braver than me, that's for sure." He said matter of factly.

Chris looked oddly to Mark and laughed "I find that hard to believe. Pep talk again Mark? Though you pretty good on those I've told you, I'm fine. Oh…and thanks for saving my butt Saturday, by the way." He spoke the last part without really looking at Mark, he was still pretty uncomfortable about that. "Another pathetical display of my lack of ability on physical fights"

"No, _I'm_ sorry for the way Jason acted. I know him for a long time and he never behaved this way before. I don't know what happened" Mark spoke apologetically. Introducing Jason to the boy had been a bad call, one that still made the older gleek bitter.

"Well, it beats me too. But don't worry about it. I won't hold your weird friends against you. How could I? I'm your weirdest friend." He gave his usual self-deprecating chuckle.

Mark kind of decided to blurt it out before regretting it "You're kind of the most important one too".

It surprised the boy, who turned warm eyes to him. "Aw. That's really sweet of you"

'Fuck Mark just say it…and Danmit Chris, stop being so clueless. You're not making this easy' the mohawked gleek rubbed his face tiredly with one hand and collected his thoughts before starting talking again. "Listen Chris, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure" the boy sobered up and started paying more attention.

'Fuck', Mark was beginning to consider if this was harder than auditioning. "I don't really know where to begin. I suppose I could always use one of my pick up lines…but it's you…I mean, you are different." The man now seemed to be talking more to himself than to Chris.

The countertenor blinked in confusion. "Mark…you're losing me here. I don't understand."

The mohawked gleek looked around nervously. "It's so quiet in here, don't you think is too quiet?"

"What…" a perfect eyebrow went up to meet with his hairline as the boy looked at his friend. 'Weird'

Soon the older gleek was searching his pockets. "Where is my IPod?…Danm, I forgot it on the trailer…Is that yours? Can I see it?" he asked pointing to the device on the boy's pants' pocket.

"O…k…" as he handed it to the man Chris thought, positively sure, he had no idea what was going on there.

Mark plugged the IPod on the sound system and shuffled through the music, not because he was all that interested but to calm his nerves. Chris's musical tastes were a lot different form his, but among showtunes, soundtracks and Lady Gaga he found a Brandi Carlile selection and thought that was the closest he was going to get to a neutral ground. Well, that, and the fact that he felt like he couldn't stall any longer. Selecting _The story***_ and hitting play he slowly turned to walk back to Chris. 'Just say it Salling'

"Ok…Chris…for some time now…the way I…feel…about you has been changing…at first I felt like I was a big brother figure of some sorts to you…now I…" he stopped and looked at the boy, who was staring back at him, incomprehension of where this talk was going clear on his face. Mark was pretty close to Chris by now, he contemplated those soulful blue-green eyes, he wasn't crying anymore but his eyelashes were still watery, and a tear began to form under them. Mark instinctively reached his right hand and wiped it off. However, his hand had a mind of its own and didn't let go, his thumb caressing the boy's cheekbone. The countertenor was caught off guard, his eyes becoming wider by the man's actions, his mouth dropping slightly opened.

Chris mind was trying to decipher the man's words and actions, he tried to assume his traditional _don't read too much into it_. But he was finding thinking kind of hard with the man caressing his face.

Looking at those beautiful eyes, that sweet pink lips, parted and inviting…Mark was only human "I'm sorry Chris…I can't help it".

Chris's heart started to race and he could feel Mark's hot breath on his face. Mark's velvety tongue licked his lips seeking entrance and the boy's mouth of its own accord opened more to allow the man in. The young countertenor felt his heart going into a stop and he lost all strength to keep his eyes opened.

Mark thought he never tasted something so sweet in his life, it tasted of diet coke, sweet sour candy and something that was utterly…Chris, his lips were so soft the man thought he could go all night just licking them. As soon as Chris let him in the mohawked gleek let go of himself, his heart thumping like never before, he wanted more and more. His right hand slowly went to the back of the boy's neck caressing the soft hair there and holding him in place. His left hand snaked to Chris's small back pulling him close so their chest were pressed together, generating even more heat and a tingling sensation that both of them were pretty sure they never felt before.

The boy's arms were completely limp…his heart, after terrifying seconds of completely stillness, restarted with a vengeance, it beat so fast Chris was getting dizzy. His mind was still blank and it wasn't until their lips parted for breath that the knowledge of what was happening settle on his mind.

Mark watched as the kid's beautiful face went slowly from a dreamy, away from reality, semi opened eye-lids look, to shock and confusion. He would stop and relinquish how endearing those _deer caught on headlights_ eyes were if he didn't see how utterly mortified Chris was.

"I…I…don't understand" the boy was looking around him searching for something, someone, from a hidden camera and some lame TV presenter saying this was a prank, to his gleek friends paying up bets or something…that must be it "Did you lose a bet or something?" he asked a little out of breath from the kissing and the shock.

Leave it to Chris to turn someone kissing him into a negative thing about himself. "No, Chris. There is no bet" Mark tried to sound assuring.

The boy's arms were brought to life again, raising his hands to put an invisible barrier between him and Mark (never mind the man's arm was still on his small back). "Ok…I'm gonna need you to explain…this" he gesticulated both of them. "And if you say it was just a joke I must warn you that my scooter is right outside and I can go to my trailer and retrieve my Sai swords in no time. I'm pretty fast on that thing…because, honestly, after Saturday, NOT a good joke to make Mark".

"It's not a joke Chris" he spoke patiently and sweetly.

"Then..what…why…"The boy turned hurt eyes to the man.

That got Mark, how could he make the boy understand? He tried starting from the beginning again. "Chris I kind of been having this…feelings…towards you"

But the young gleek wouldn't have it, he was already pushing against the man trying to make him let go. "Did Amber set you up for this? Did she? Because she kept going on and on about how my second kiss should be good, but that doesn't mean I'm ok with someone kissing me out of pity. I know I kind of said I'd kiss the first decent guy who asked but…"

"WHAT? Why the hell would you kiss any guy who asked?" Mark all but growled, the now familiar jealousy resurfacing, but seeing as it kind of startled the kid he breathed deeply, fought to get his control back and proceeded "Anyway, It's not pity…I did talk to Amber but…"

"I knew it. I can't believe you guys. Do you think this is being nice? Do you think making me feel pitiful is a way of helping me?" Now he was pushing harder against the man's chest, he was beginning to feel more than a bit humiliated and he just wanted to get out of there.

"Chris shut the hell up…is not that….I went to her…because…" he grabbed the flailing boy's face gently with both hands and made him look directly into his eyes "Look at me…I went to her because I wanted her advice about my feelings towards you, They're kind of strong and I was getting pretty desperate" the honesty of his words were plain for Chris to see. That disconcerted the boy.

Finally the countertenor was beginning to consider something other than mockery or pity as reasons for the older gleek's actions. "Are you experimenting? Are you? Because I must say you should do it with someone else, don't get me wrong. I don't have all that self-esteem, but I'm not a lab rat either."

"Chris…you're babbling again." The man gave him a lopsided smile. "Listen…I know I play a teenager, but I'm not one. I'm not experimenting, I'm not confused, I'm not joking, I'm not bored…I just like you, as more than a friend, I've been feeling like this for some time now, and I'm trying my hardest here to make you understand that. You know, confessing is hard…you're not making any easier." Mark could only hope that the boy would see his sincerity. Getting through to Chris wasn't being easy.

"Confessing…to me? So,…you like guys?" the countertenor asked, this time seeming authentically curious rather than suspicious.

The man nodded "More specifically, I like you…I really like you." The boy was looking adorably surprised at that, Mark tried to take this chance "Why don't you let me show you? I know you enjoyed the second kiss, and you have no idea how good I can make the third, and the forth…I assure you the firth will blow your mind. The sixth…"

Chris was now chuckling "Ok, ok I got the joke…but…You have to understand that this is kind of…surreal. But…by the way that you're saying this…Does that mean that…this is not…just for today?"

Mark could still see the ghost of apprehension behind Chris's wide eyes. "Are you asking me if we are gonna have a make out session then be just friends again?"

"Well…yeah…I mean, I'm ok with it…I guess…You are a guy, I'm a guy…hey, I understand this things" the countertenor spoke matter of factly, his jadedness once again showing itself.

"But I'm not ok with it and I still don't think you understand. Chris I have spent some time trying to be ok with myself having this kind of feelings towards you. You know you are a lot younger, and I saw you like a little brother. There is nothing you can throw at me that I didn't consider. Believe me as soon as I realized that I was attracted to you my first decision was to do nothing about it. I didn't want to ruin what we had…what we still have." This was kind of hard to say but Mark was forcing himself to do it while meeting the young gleek's eyes. He wouldn't allow Chris to _run away_ from this.

"But…" the boy said tentatively.

The man wouldn't have it. "But then I began to notice that even if I ignored them, this feelings are not going away. Every guy that talks to you or touches you…almost drives me mad." He nuzzled the side of the boy's cheek smelling his hair and neck.

Chris's felt his strength start to melt away, he couldn't believe in what he was hearing. "but Jason…"

"When I saw Jason's hands on you" Mark nuzzled his neck "pressing your body up against him" The bigger man pulled Chris flush against his chest and started to give open mouth kisses on the boy's jaws. Mark then spoke looking directly on the kid's eyes, hot breath on his face "Him kissing you the way _I_ wanted to, the way I should…I was so mad, I really wanted to kill him for touching you". The mohawked man's eyes were so intense, Chris knew he was telling the truth. His body was responding to the Mark's passionate words, gaze, hands, and heat.

Mark's lips grazed Chris's and the boys mouth opened again craving the man's tongue on his mouth again. "Seeing him kiss you…was almost physically painful". The older gleek's voice was so deep, so heavy with want.

Chris was a very rational and analytical person, somewhere in the back of his mind his conscience's voice kept saying 'Don't do this. Don't do it….He is your friend, it'll make things weird. This whole thing is illogical'. But that voice wasn't strong enough to win against the haze of desire that took over Chris's brain. The feel of Mark's arms encircling him, his body against him made him completely numb to the outside world.

"I don't want to feel that ever again" the man said, such intensity and possessiveness in his eyes.

It should have scared Chris, one hour ago they were friends and now, and now it was like Mark had total control of his mind and body. He wanted to give in so bad it _did_ scare him, but he didn't have time to act on it. Mark made the decision for him finally capturing his lips on a searing kiss, tongue invading his mouth with the despair of a drowning man. Chris was no different and he hold to Mark's shoulders as if for dear life, happy about the strong arms holding him in place or he might have fallen to the floor. This kiss was different from the sweet yet intense one the man gave him before. The passion on this kiss made the boy's mind spin, Mark's muscular body seemed to enclose around him, making him feel protected and somewhat immobile as the man devoured his mouth, his tongue demanding inside Chris's mouth. He tried to give as good as he got, but he was a lot less experienced (experimentation kisses with a girl wasn't helping now) so his teeth would connect with Mark's and graze the man's lips.

The boy wouldn't know but that was actually stimulating to the man who felt Chris inexperience and fervor on the kiss. The boy's fingers now intertwined with the short hair of his mohawk. Mark felt heat begin to gather on his groin, but he didn't want to scare Chris away so he parted with the boy before he could embarrass himself by dry humping him.

The countertenor was left breathless eyes in a daze, he shook himself a bit looking down to Mark's t-shirt so he didn't have to look at the man's eyes or mouth (the young gleek was sure he wouldn't be able to stop kissing him if he did). "Wow…that was a really good third guy kiss…a real improvement from the first". He wasn't lying. It had been everything Chris normally wouldn't allow himself to dream about.

Mark stiffened a bit at the mention of the incident, the feeling that something that was rightfully his was taken away from him eating at his heart. But he said nothing, he wanted to burry that memory.

"This may sound stupid…or maybe too forward, but does this means you'll want to do this again?" Chris cringed inwardly at how eager he sounded. This was so not like him, all rational bone in his body was telling him to stop this. Sure the way he so easily lost control was a bad sign. But his instinct and heart just kept telling his rational conscience to shove it. Because…it felt so danm good. Mark's lips, Mark's tongue, Mark's body and most importantly Mark's words…they made him feel…wanted. He kept going "Like…tomorrow, and Wednesday, and Thursday, and…"

The older gleek had to smirk at that "Colfer, are you recycling my joke? Aren't you supposed to be the witty one?"

Chris gave him his best outraged expression. "Me? recycle a joke?…never! ok, maybe." He than continued tentatively. "But what you are saying to me is that you'll want to…kind of keep seeing each other? As in _seeing each other, _I mean…"

Mark chuckled a little "I know what you mean…and yeah, that was kind of my plan".

The young countertenor got nervous. Make out sessions were one thing…becoming an item (for the first time in his life) was another…and he was scared shitless. His discomfort showed on his face. "Are you going to...you know, tell people?"

A lot of thoughts rushed through Mark's mind, the thought of officially coming out as bisexual to, at least, all the cast and crew scared him. He wasn't too proud of himself but he was actually glad that Chris seemed uncomfortable with the idea of this becoming public right now. However, if people knew they're together other guys (Jonathan) would think twice before trying anything with Chris. "Tell you what…Friday is my day off, and I think it's yours too if I'm not mistaken, how about a date? After that we see where we go from there. One step at a time"

Well, it seemed reasonable enough to the countertenor "A date? Like going to the movies holding hands kind of date?" he certainly didn't see Mark doing that, though.

"We'll do whatever you want to do. You choose". The man said, a genuine grin on his face at mere thought of it.

"Disneyland" Chris said almost without thinking and then shut his eyes embarrassed for behaving like a ten year old.

Mark just rolled his eyes kindly, not his kind of thing but… "Disneyland it is" he was rewarded with the lovely sound of Chris's laugh and a beautiful impossibly large grin.

"Thank you for indulging my childish behavior"

"It's not free you know…I have a fee...till Friday I want a thousand sweet kisses" Mark said matter of factly, while wearing his lopsided smile.

Chris looked at him appreciatively. "I'll ignore how lame this is in favor of you quoting Rent".

The man just shrugged. "Hey, one does not hang around you theater fanatics and doesn't pick up on some stuff".

His rational inner voice securely locked away in a closet on the back of his mind Chris looked at him with a shy but mischievous smile "Well, I guess we have a deal then. Do you want me to start paying now?"

X~X~X~X~X

Chris smiled to himself while he was walking to the parking lot in the end of the day, his mind was on the week he had. Monday had been the most surreal day of his life. Mark Salling, Glee's resident bad boyish heart throb, actually confessed to him. After that they've had seen each other every single day, every break between takes, of course, always making sure that no one knew that these breaks were turned into make out sessions (besides Amber, who kind of shocked him when she told him she had already noticed Mark's feelings towards him before the older gleek said anything and that was why she was pushing the subject).

Amber had been a real challenge, he had tried to keep everything on the down low, but his bf wasn't having it. After much reluctance he told her everything while she all but jumped up and down with excitement. A first he tried to apologize to her for Mark and him, since she had shown interest on the man before. She slapped him quiet and demanded juicy details proceeding to embarrass the hell out of him. But it was actually nice talking about it with her, it helped getting his nervousness and anxiousness on check: today was Thursday, his first real date with Mark would be on Friday, the next day. He tried to keep the nervous smile off his face all day, his stomach fluttering every time he looked at the man, but Chris knew from the beginning that he was fighting a lost battle. Thus, he was somewhat grateful that he didn't get to see Mark all afternoon. He was so distracted thinking about these things that he didn't notice Jonathan walking up to him.

Actually the Broadway actor had been waiting for him. He knew Chris was going home and he had been wanting to catch the boy alone for days now. Jonathan didn't have a lot of scenes this week, it was a nice change from the intensity of the first week (He really didn't know how the other guys managed this rhythm every week). However, that also meant that he didn't get to come to set everyday and even when he came to "visit" he didn't get to talk to Chris alone.

Last Saturday's events had taken its toll on Jonathan. When he saw that Jason guy that Mark pulled out of nowhere all over Chris, he felt something he hadn't felt for years: jealousy. That day he had wanted so bad just to take Chris home and assure the boy and himself no one would ever harm him again, no one would ever touch him against his will again. The urge had been so intense that, when he got home after dropping the girls, he regretted his decision of just letting Chris go with Amber, he regretted from the bottom of his heart. He wanted the assurance that the boy was fine…and that scared him. Two weeks ago he was what some people called a free spirit, the thought of settling down didn't cross his mind. 'Hell, that is the reason I broke up with Gavin on the first place' he thought to himself. He wasn't ready yet, he was young, and he liked having fun, and his career was going great, but…just watching Chris smile felt better than any one night stands. 'I can't believe that…man up Jonathan, you're not a teenage girl. I want to fuck him, that's it. That's why I can't get him out of my mind. I'm just mad someone else made a move first' he though as he waited near the parking lot. But he knew on the back of his mind that that was bullshit. That didn't explain why all the while he was away this week he found himself missing the cute little things: the way the boy kept a diet coke at hand and would run off to take a sip between takes, how he liked sweets and Jonathan would frequently find him sitting randomly eating his jelly beans, the way he would wordlessly mouth _help _me to Jonathan when some cast members were being extra silly, his witty remarks that made everyone around him crack up, the pleased shine on his eyes every time Ryan liked one of his ad-libs, the way his freckles bloomed on the sun. There was no logical reason for Jonathan to miss these things, but every single one of them made his heart skip a beat and suddenly he found himself (pathetically) watching Chris's scenes on the DVD again.

It was just Jonathan's luck that that morning during all his scenes with Chris there was not a single moment the kid was alone so they could…talk. He just really needed to listen to Chris, be the center of his attention even if for just a moment. When he heard the younger gleek had finished for the day, his legs just moved and suddenly he was on the parking lot waiting for when Chris would come this way. He felt like such a creep, but it was like his body wouldn't listen to his head anymore. As he waited he watched as the boy smiled to himself while walking, he seemed so happy, maybe he was remembering a joke or something, Jonathan was happy with whatever it was causing him to smile. Once again the Broadway actor's body moved before his mind could catch up and he took a picture from the scene with his cell.

"Hey" he spoke loudly trying to catch the boy's attention.

Chris slowed down and looked around spotting Jonathan "Hi" the boy grinned again.

"Going home?" the man asked as if he didn't already knew, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. Finished kind of early today"

Jonathan shook his head. "Jealous, I still have to go to the studio tonight and tomorrow won't be any better."

"Hey, you did get some time off this week. It's better than nothing" Chris offered with a sympathetic little smile.

"Which reminds me, I've be meaning to talk to you but didn't have a chance this week." He tried to sound nonchalant about it, and not to demonstrate how much that drove him nuts.

"Oh, what did you wanted to talk about?" Chris asked a little curious.

"Just…wanted to know how you were after you got molested on Saturday?" Jonathan tried to make it sound like a joke, so he could hide his anger at that freaking jerk.

"Very funny Groff" Chris said with an unamused expression.

Jonathan sobered up a little "I'm serious. We never got to talk about that"

The boy gave his friend a small smile, after his week with Mark, Saturday night was a distant memory. Actually thinking about it now, it left him flushed, with a kind of warm feeling on his stomach, because he now understood Mark's reaction…he was jealous and that made Chris want to grin even brighter and bigger "Thanks for worrying you're a great friend, but I'm really ok."

"Great then. Well, at least you didn't get paparazzi shit about it" Jonathan spoke resisting the urge to kick pebbles, that would make him look even more like the crushing teenager he felt he was right now.

"You know there were a couple of videos from cell phones. I looked up over the week" He said sticking his tongue out "But thank God the quality was bad, the music was loud and the video really dark, most people thought the fight was a rumor and the videos were just BS." He was really relieved for that.

"None of us were worried about that" Jonathan said matter-of-factly. They were helping their friend and he didn't believe any of the guys would have acted different even if the paparazzi did start rumors.

"But I was. I didn't want anyone getting in trouble because of me. Luck was on our side, thankfully. Maybe I should be worried I'm actually having a really great week." he added with a bit of a chuckle.

"Are you?" the Broadway actor asked, apprehension building on him inexplicably. "Why is that?"

Chris looked at him pondering, he hadn't been too keen on spreading the news of his date, he didn't know yet what Mark and him were exactly (besides his friends would tease him mercilessly). However as the day approached he felt he would explode with so many things going through his head and heart. Besides, no matter how much he tried to deny it, call him lame or cheesy but it felt too good to say that he had a date…an actual date with someone he actually felt attracted to this time. "Do you promise not to tell?"

"My lips are sealed" Jonathan added, that danm apprehension was kind of escalating.

He bite his upper lip**** and spoke "Tomorrow is my day off…and I kind of have a date".

"A…date?" the man's heart sank at the words. The apprehension suddenly turned into a stomach ache.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous. First date with a guy…ever…how lame, am I?" he said self-deprecating mode kicking in together with his nervous chuckle.

Jonathan bawled his hands into tight fists. "Do I know this lucky guy?"

"Yeah, right. Why would I spill on who he is? So you can send him an ambulance on suspicion of temporary madness?" the boy asked rolling his eyes. "Tell you what, if the date goes well, I'll tell you all about it, if it doesn't, then this never happened, we never had this conversation, ok?" He said one eyebrow shooting up warningly.

The Broadway actor spoke more to himself than to Chris "So…you're going out with some guy tomorrow"

"Yeah…any tips?" Chris nodded seeming insecure all of the sudden, sincerity in his voice.

Pain gripped Jonathan's heart at the question. "Not really…I'm going to go with the RomCom cliché answer and say: just be yourself".

"Yeah, because that got me so far" Chris snorted.

Jonathan locked his eyes with Chris and spoke honestly "You know it did". Everything about the boy made him special, his unique voice, looks and talent got him Glee. His somewhat bitter high school experience made him the responsible, smart and well-rounded person he was. It was unacceptable that Chris didn't see that, but the man only said "For starts it got you a date" then the Broadway actor gave him a sad smile.

"Well, wish me luck." the young gleek spoke as he made to walk away from his friend.

Jonathan couldn't tell where the impulse came from but he instinctively reached about and grabbed Chris's arm keeping him from walking away. The boy was caught off guard, and before the man could think this over he spoke "Please, don't go" on his mind he added 'Please don't go out with this guy'.

The other gleek sad eyes caught surprised the boy "What's the matter Jonathan? Are you ok? Do you need to talk?"

The man didn't know what to answer, the truth caught on his throat. He couldn't bring himself to admit to the boy that he dating other guy was actually making Jonathan's stomach twist rather painfully, and he felt like there wasn't enough oxygen on fucking LA right now. "No, I'm ok."

"You don't seem ok" Chris looked worried.

The older gleek was making a lousy job hiding his despair. "I…It's about a guy"

"Oh…do you want to talk about it?" Chris intention to help was so genuine, his eyes open and honest.

Jonathan couldn't bring himself to lie, but he didn't have the guts to admit the truth either...he didn't even know what the truth was anyway. 'Don't go with him, stay here with me' sure it sounded good on his head, but what did he have to offer to Chris? Two weeks ago he was on nightclubs looking for one night stands. The idea in the back of his mind that he was really willing to let himself go to whatever it was he was feeling for Chris scared him so fucking much. He did not recognize himself. "No" he said simply, he had chickened out. "It can wait, just wanted to let you know that we'll talk later. Then you _will_ tell me who this guys is, no matter what you say." he said with the brightest smile, he had to use all his acting skills to manage that one.

"Are you sure?" Chris insisted, finding his friend's behavior odd.

He assured the boy. "Yeah, I'm sure…Just take care, ok?"

Chris decided to let it go, even if Jonathan had something to tell him it would be no good to pressure him. "Ok, promise. See you John".

The Broadway actor watched as he walked away towards his car. "A penny for your thoughts" Lea's sweet voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Lea, were you creeping out on me?" he asked with a sad smile.

"I was creeping out on you while you were creeping out on Chris" She said reciprocating the smile. "Sweetie what's the matter?" she asked and watched as the confusion and angst surfaced on her best friend's face.

"He has a date Lea" he said and laughed bitterly "I waited…and did nothing…and now he has a fucking date with some fucking guy I don't even know".

In another situation she would be all over her phone demanding to know from Chris what this date thing was all about, but her friend needed her "Sweetie that was bound to happen, Chris is good-looking and a great guy. I don't want to make you upset, but after Saturday he kind of needed a good experience. I mean, that being his first gay kiss kind of sucked…"

Jonathan looked at her like she just used a taser on him."What the hell…First kiss?"

"Yeah, some time ago Chris was sleeping over my house, I was feeling kind of down, we started talking and he kind of confessed to me that although he had knew for a while that he was gay he never did anything with a guy, not even kissing. So…" she was interrupted by Jonathan storming out on her. She tried to follow him, fast grabbing his arm to stop him "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Salling." Jonathan growled, anger radiating from him. "That's all his fault, if he didn't let that fucking jerk friend of his near Chris…He deserved more, he deserved better" the man clenched his hands into fists. "I Know I sound crazy, ok? You don't have to tell me that. But I can't shake off the feeling that I should have stopped that, when the man asked him to dance I should have stopped…"

"Jonathan…"Lea tried, taken aback by the strength of her friends reaction, she had never seen him like this before.

"I know it was just a kiss, and I'm being a drama queen and it shouldn't matter so much, but it does. Because I should have been the first guy to kiss him, I should be taking him on his first date…I should be the guy to show him how much his worth and the one to treat him like he truly deserves" the Broadway actor was shaking with barely contained anger.

"Baby, as I told you before, I can not give you answers…I wish I could. Listen, Mark is not even here, he is in the studio, besides he is not to blame either, he has no control over his friend's actions…just…calm down, sweetie." she touched his face gently as she spoke.

Jonathan let the touch of his best friend bring him a little calmness, he really had to get himself together. He is not, nor has ever been a violent, uncontrolled guy. "I know you're right…but all of the sudden I have all this feelings, and they make me act like I'm not myself anymore…I just…I don't know what to do"

Her friend looked so lost Lea just had to hug him, she was a bit tense because of what she was about to say, but she felt like it needed to be said "Honey…I think you're in love".

The man closed his eyes and hugged her back, feeling his stomach sink. "I know". He did know, at least somewhere on the back of his mind he did. That's exactly what scared him into fooling himself that _that wasn't it_. The fear of this feeling was exactly what left him powerless to take Chris for himself stopping this _date_ thing to ever happen. Because Jonathan Groff never falls in love, never, except he just did.

X~X~X~X~X

***A.N.:** Ok, he kissed girls before, but I think for most gay guys that wouldn't be as meaningful because there would be no attraction, thus my reference to a "Real kiss".

****A.N.: **Again the taboo thing on youtube, Amber doesn't like cursing.

*****A.N.: **I know Chris likes Brandi Carlile and I thought the lyrics kind of worked there (.com/watch?v=1RPBZaB03xA&feature=related). I didn't write the lyrics into the scene because I thought it would mess up the dialogue flow. What do you guys think?

******A.N.: **I noticed in one interview that Chris bites his upper lip instead of his bottom lip as a lot of people describe.


	8. Not so perfect, but close enough

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened, it is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**WARNINGS: Man on man action**

**Chapter 7 – Not so perfect, but close enough**

Mark parked his car and turned off the music, a smooth jazz to calm his nerves. There was no other way to put it: Mark Salling was nervous. He didn't mention to Chris but today was kind of also his first real date with a guy. He had some hook ups in the past, he hang out with his (sex) friend Jason, but he never actually had liked a guy enough to go on a conventional date. Right now, he felt not smooth, or chill or cool…he felt sweaty and stupid. He had been making out with the boy the whole week, so what was up with today? He didn't want to admit, but the thing is if all went well this would lead to a lot more, maybe a relationship, a gay relationship when only a handful of people here in LA knew he was bisexual. That was scary, really scary. They had decided to come in different cars, it was easier to fool the paparazzi this way, right now he was glad for that decision because Mark didn't want Chris to see him getting cold feet. He got out of his car and started to walk towards the main entrance, he saw the countertenor there standing, sun glasses, buttoned black shirt and…a yellow hoodie? Chris was visibly nervous, teetering on his feet. He looked adorable and enticing at the same time and 'How the hell does he manages that?' Looking at the boy, Mark's heart just swelled up and it was like his body was automatically drawn to Chris like a magnet. 'Fear be damned right now', he just physically needed to be near the young gleek.

"Hi" the boy said as soon as Mark was on hearing distance.

"Hey" there was a little awkward silence while they looked at each other, anxious (but happy) smiles playing on their lips.

"So…I'm kind of nervous. It's my first real date…with someone that you know,…is a guy." Chris admitted.

"I'm kind of nervous too…I'm not used to going on dates with guys either" at that moment Mark didn't think would do much good to admit that he was more used to indoor _activities _when it came to guys, so he just kept it to himself.

"Oh…good. At least I don't feel like such a dork…I mean not that you're a dork. God…my self destruction has already started". The young gleek just facepalmed.

Mark laughed "I got it, Chris. Just chill…and let's just have fun, ok?"

"Ok" Chris said sheepishly. They got inside the park and it wasn't long before Chris was babbling about his favorite rides. It was hilarious to Mark that, when in a theme park, Chris did resemble a child and he wasn't even taking the boy's looks into account. Suddenly, Mark felt kind of old.

"Do you have a favorite a ride? You know? The one you always go for every time you come here" the younger gleek asked excited.

"I don't come here a lot…I was kind of busy having a life, you know?" Mark answered casually.

Chris opens and closes his mouth at that. Damn, that had stung. Chris knew he had been a no social life nerd for most of his life. It never bothered him…too much, 'Well, sometimes it kind of did…like staying home with Hannah and my parents every single weekend'. But hearing Mark, his current crush, date, whatever… saying it, had an unexpected effect on Chris: it left him disconcerted, enough to stun him into temporary silence. Chris was hardly ever stunned into silence; he had always a witty come back. As the boy rummaged the corners of his mind for a joke to make, it occurred to him that what was bothering him was that maybe, after only a week of making out, Mark was beginning to see Chris as the boy saw himself, an average looking and extremely nerdy, boring guy.

Mark watched as the boy mouth opened and closed again and his face go into a pensive look when it finally downed on him…He had just told Chris, the guy he was trying to impress, that he had no life 'And I must be the most stupid human being on earth'.

"Chris…that came out wrong…I mean, I don't know what it is about me, I'm always saying the wrong thing…I didn't mean it…it was suppose to be a joke. Shit, why do I do that? Offending the guy I'm trying to impress…that's just goes to prove that I'm not really that bright, you shouldn't take anything I say into account. "

Seeing the man all worried about making amends to him was a bit surprising 'He is nervous about offending…me?' It was kind of…cute, and cute+ Mark was something Chris was just not used to. Hot, handsome, sexy, manly…but not cute. It made Chris smile, because suddenly Mark seemed more…human to him, the older gleek also screwed up on dates. "It's ok Mark. Lets just have fun, remember?" He quoted the man earlier. "How about going to the Space Mountain? I've been dying to go all week" he spoke getting excited again and smiling, inadvertently making Mark's heart skip a beat.

They did go to the Space Mountain, there, as they were falling into darkness and, in Chris's case, screaming his lungs out, the boy had, on a reflex, grabbed Mark's hand. It lasted a few seconds, because soon Chris let go, wondering if he had been taken over by an alien parasite who stole his good judgment. Somehow, holding hands seemed more intimate than making out on an empty shed. The countertenor was left mortifyingly embarrassed, and at the same time, against his better judgment, wishing he had held Mark's hand a little longer. He once again blamed the alien parasite.

The older gleek was startled by the sudden contact and as soon as it was gone it was like there was a part of his hand missing. He wanted it back, and he would have it the first chance he gets. That chance wasn't easy to come by though. They were _never_ alone. They did have fun, they went on several rides, some more than once. However, there were _so many_ freaking people. Mark found himself regretting not taking to himself to chose where their first date was going to be. That feeling dissipated once he saw how happy Chris was, showing him around and talking about the rides. More often than not they'd get recognized and make up a lie about how some of the other gleeks were also there somewhere in the park, escaping as the fans went to look for new autographs from their (not really there) cast mates.

The day flew by, they had lunch in the park, and at night they went to dinner in a restaurant Mark loved. He knew Chris would love too since he also liked meat, and that wasn't easy to come by in LA, where everything was healthy, bird food.

All day long it had been lingering touches and exchanged complicity smiles. Those were the best because it made them feel like they were sharing a world of their own. They shared a secret no one was allowed to know, their feelings for each other. Then there were the times they'd catch each other staring.

When the countertenor would catch Mark staring he would give him an awkward smile, but his face and ears would turn pink. He was just not used to it, he felt nervous and happy at the same time. But the most overwhelming feeling, the one that really left his stomach swimming and heart bursting was the feeling of being wanted, not because he was Kurt Hummel, or Glee's Chris Colfer, but because he was…Chris. Other guys had come on to him through the year, but none of them gave him this feeling. Because they didn't know Chris like Mark did. He had seen the boy at his best and at his worst, he had met him when he was a nobody from Clovis, no make up on and no spot lights and now, though Mark could probably have any starlet he wanted, he just wanted Chris, and that was just mind blowing surreal to the boy. It made him happier than his rational mind considered safe to be.

As for Mark he deeply enjoyed Chris' looks when he thought the man wasn't noticing, he could feel the boys longing and the naivety in his eyes. Chris was so young and inexperienced it made the older gleek feel kind of dirty and perverted, but also a very big part of him felt overjoyed because it was like discovering a wonder of nature that no one has ever seem, a hidden diamond or something cheesy like that. No one would ever touch it but him, because he saw it first, it was _his_ first, and right now he wanted Chris to be _his_ forever. Occasionally he would catch the boy's eyes and smile maliciously, enjoying how Chris did his best to not give away his embarrassment at being caught, making his witty remarks all the while blushing and stuttering like mad.

Still the lack of physical contact was bothering Mark. More than once he found himself wondering how things would be different if he was out of the closet like Chris. They would be able to hold hands, even kiss in public and they'd be able to not give a damn if a paparazzi saw them. As it was, the older gleek needed a place where they could go and act like a real couple on a date. Luckily for him he already knew just the place.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Chris followed Mark up the stairs, they had just get out of the elevator.

"Should I fear for my life?" the boy asked, he was actually more than a little nervous. He didn't know what this was all about. First Mark excuses himself to make a call, them they're off to some closed building where Mark knows a Guy who let them in, and not a word of explanation from the man but _You'll see_.

"Not right now, may be later. But I'll get back to you on that" the man joked.

Chris laughed nervously.

When they finally got to the top of the stairs he was greeted with a beautiful view of the Santa Monica pier.

"Wow" He said walking right up to the rails "That is amazing".

Mark smiled to himself watching the boy look in awe to the view "Well, I'm glad you like it".

"It's so fantastic. I cannot even begin to wonder how many panties dropped for you here" he said without a second thought.

The man sobered up at that. "I'd expect you to already know that, but…I'm not a player, you know?" Mark said a bit insulted. Sure he had one night stands here and there, but he never turned it into a habit or a sport.

'Way to put your foot into your mouth again Chris' the boy thought to himself, "I'm sorry Mark. I know you're not a player. It was just me being my usual sarcastic, judgmental self. I didn't even think before I spoke". The younger gleek apologized, except if he was to be honest with himself, did he really know if Mark was not a player? Mark was a great friend, a really nice guy, but how Chris was suppose to know how he was on his love life? Chris knew that that was his cynical mind speaking, so he decided against voicing it since Mark gave him no reason to doubt him till now. 'Yeah, but he brought you to a freaking terrace to get you alone…so he can score'. Yeah, it seemed his cynical conscience wasn't going down without a fight. "It's just that this view is so beautiful, it just screams _hook up place_" he spoke sincerely.

"Ok, Chris. I didn't expect to just come out to you and everything would be easy. So I think the best way to go about this thing between us is being completely open…so I can somehow avoid the _judgmental_ side of you" the older gleek gave him a lopsided smile.

"Fair enough" Chris returned it with a nod.

"This is not a _hook up place_. I never brought anyone here" he said walking to the rail.

"Oh, so this is your official _I come here to think/ brood/ smolder and look hot spot_. I heard every bad boy had one, but had never actually seen one before" Chris said chuckling, his anxiety taking the best of him. It came out harsher then it sounded in his mind and he almost flinched at that. However, he was a bit on edge here. The day had been relatively easy because they hadn't been alone, so it was all fun and games, quite literally. Now, in his mind, there were two possibilities that this date on the roof could lead to:

a) Mark wanted to try to get into his pants;

b) They would talk about where they stand as two people…dating and being…together.

Both of these possibilities left Chris nervous because:

a) He was a virgin, and he was _kind of _scared;

b) Being an out gay man dating on Hollywood could be…messy, and he was scared.

c) Bottom line: he was scared and he was a coward.

"Ouch…I think Kurt is rubbing off on you a little too much" Mark answered at his remark. "No, this is not my brooding spot. Actually I never came here before. This is the first time"

"Oh" Chris said a bit disconcerted "Sorry".

Mark just gave him a little nod "I have to admit I was feeling a bit frustrated." At Chris's curious look he continued. "It was a fun day and all, but most of it I found myself wanting to be near you, kiss you…and I couldn't".

The man's honest statement made Chris feel warm and more than a little embarrassed. Especially because he kind of felt the same way. He always feels like being near the man, kissing him, but he also feels like it's not for him, he is stealing someone else's happiness or something. "Yeah, I know what you mean".

Chris's words reassured Mark "Like, when you reached out and grabbed my hand at the tower" the older gleek reached down and gently grabbed the boy's hands and intertwined their fingers.

Chris blushed at the recent memory.

"I wish you didn't have to let go" he said honestly.

"I…I didn't want to let go either" the boy said looking tentatively at the man's eyes.

"So I remembered my friend telling me of this place with a great view of the Santa Monica pier that he takes girls to, where he works as security at night." He told matter of factly.

Chris laughed "So it is a hook up place".

"Well, yeah. But not _my_ hook up place" He laughed back. "But at least here, we don't have to let go" he raised their intertwined fingers.

"No we don't".

As Chris looked at their hands together, a little smile playing on his lips Mark used his other hand to gently pull the boy towards him pressing the small of his back. "I missed feeling you up against me. I've been thinking about it the whole day". The older gleek spoke holding Chris's eyes on his.

"I-I missed it too" the boy admitted once again 'Damn, my nervous stutter'.

Looking at the angelical face of the countertenor Mark breached the gap and finally (finally!) for the first time on their date he kissed the young man. Chris's lips just as soft, just as delicious as their very first kiss (and every other kiss after that), and Mark strongly believed they would always and forever feel this way.

The boy was the one to break the kiss and avoiding the older man's gaze as he looked at the park.

Mark sensed something was wrong "You're nervous? When I said I'd get back to you on that _fearing for your life_ thing I was just joking, you know?"

Chris laughed a little at his joke, took a deep breath and decided to take a shot at the _being honest about your feelings thing_ "I am nervous because…well, you said that after our date we would see where we would go from here…and I know is not the cool thing to do. I know more…e-experienced people would just go with the flow. But I always like to know where I stand on all situations. That's kind of how I r-roll, you could say it…because otherwise things just get confused…like if we talk about it and you ditch me, that'll suck…a lot, but at least I'll know where I stand…but if we don't talk about it and I try to kiss you on Monday, not that I'll try to kiss you Monday, but hypothetically, if I was to try to kiss you Monday and you rejected me that would suck even more and…"

"God, Chris you're babbling. Take a breath would you?"

"Sorry…I know I can talk too much sometimes, mostly when I'm nervous like when I'm giving interviews, I always…"

"Colfer, dude, you're doing it again" Mark interrupted.

"Sorry" Chris nodded, pressed down his lips together as to show he would not do it again and he looked away embarrassed.

Mark had to smile at that, he was so cute. "Ok, so I'm not known for being sensitive or perceptive, so correct me if I'm wrong, you have been nervous because of what I said before you thought this date would define our relationship?"

Chris nodded.

"And you wanted to talk about it so you know where we stand, but at the same time you're scared of talking about it because you thought you would get ditched?". Well, the boy didn't use exactly these words but if Mark could get out of the boy an admission that he was scared of Mark not wanting him, therefore showing his feelings, than he would go for it.

"I…I didn't…I mean…" Chris looked at Mark as in deep thought and with a bit of hesitation he nodded "Yes".

Mark once again pressed their bodies together and gave Chris a passionate, mind swirling kiss. "I'll make this easy for you, ok?" he spoke letting go of the boy's lips "Today it got pretty clear to me that I cannot stand another day without being close to you, without touching or kissing you. The last week, the time I spent with you, that was like the happiest I've ever felt, and I'm not kidding. Every day I couldn't wait to get to the set and it was to be with you. I've been thinking of you during every waking hour and I dream of you when I fall sleep. So…what I'm trying to say is… I really want to be with you."

"So you're saying you want to be my boyfriend?" Chris said eyes wide, and kind of hopeful.

Mark smiled at the innocence on Chris's question, it filled his heart. It has been years since the last time he heard this sort of question, asked with this innocence. It just made all the more clear how young Chris was and how inexperienced on these matters, even if he was extremely mature for his age. Maybe the older gleek should feel ashamed, a dirty old man pinning for a 19 year old, but he actually could almost physically feel his feelings for the boy getting stronger. He didn't voice any of this though; he didn't want to embarrass the younger gleek. So he limited himself to answer "Yes, Chris. I want to be your boyfriend".

The boy's face visibly lighted up, he smiled and lowered his gaze unable to look directly at the man, so he wouldn't embarrass himself by showing just how happy Mark's agreement made him. "So we're really together now" he said more to himself.

"Yeah. Are you happy?"Mark asked.

Chris looked at him suspicious "Now you're just trying to capitalize on it…but, Yes, if you must know…happy and nervous…I've never had a boyfriend before, or a girlfriend for that matter. What the hell, I have never _been_ a boyfriend before. There is a big possibility I may screw this up" He said, actually a bit worried.

Mark gave him a lopsided grin and shrugged it off "Then I'll help you not to. Just don't double time me, deal?" he asked, it was suppose to be a joke, but the thought of Jonathan and how he acted with Chris crossed his mind, fear making its way into his heart.

"A pretty easy promise to make. I'll just dismiss the rest of the suitors on my waiting list" Chris said faking seriousness. He then added more sincerely "You know there is no one. I just hope you don't come to your senses anytime soon and realize that you are dating…" he gestured dismissively to himself "well, this".

Always with the self-deprecating comments, but Mark had to admit he was a bit relieved that the boy didn't seem to notice Groff's real intentions. Maybe the other man would eventually just give up seeing as Chris doesn't seem to look at him like that. Mark wasn't really an aggressive person, but taking from what happened on the Ivy last week he really didn't want to find out what he could do if Groff's actions toward his boyfriend escalated. But now was not the time to think about that.

"Chris, when you will be convinced that all this bad stuff you think about yourself, no one else does, especially not me. Actually, to me you're pretty damn perfect". Out of reflex Mark put a hand to the boy's cheek so he could feel that porcelain skin, and the younger gleek leaned in to the touch. Mark fell into a trance looking at that mesmerizing, beautiful face. 'How can he think himself any less than amazing?" It was just too far out to understand. Mark once again captured those lips in his own with the determination of a starving man. He licked and bit and Chris let him equally into the kiss.

It was all so freaking perfect it scared the countertenor: the kiss, this place, their date, this man and all the things he said. It was like it had all been ripped off directly of a dream Chris never allowed himself to have. The young gleek had spent the whole week waiting for the _catch_, there was always a _catch_, wasn't there? But it never came, and things just keep getting better and better. So naturally as the cynical person Chris Colfer was he waited for the next logical thing: someone to tell him this was an alternate reality; or maybe the skies to open and he'd be struck by a lightning bolt and fall dead; or even someone wake him up in a nursing home somewhere because is time for him to take his medicine.

'You deserve this boy' Amber's voice rang inside his head, one of the first things she told him when she heard about Mark and him. 'So maybe this wasn't supposed to be for me. Maybe it is a hallucination, but it feels damn good and I want it. God, I want him' He told himself. 'Maybe I could let myself go and just do what it feels good and makes me happy, and not what I was supposed to do'. He put his arms around Mark's neck and kissed him back with everything he had.

As both men let go for breath they both felt happy, more like unbelievably happy. Like nothing they ever felt before.

"I wanna show you something, stay here" Mark said disappearing into somewhere on the roof and coming back with a guitar in hand.

"O…k…if we are all getting stuff from the magic roof I wanna a pet Llama" Chris said and looked around for his awkward new magical pet.

"Sit down, smart ass" Mark answered chuckling "This is my friend's guitar, that's how I know him, he plays on a band on his days off. I asked him on the phone to leave it out here" He said with the most innocent face he could muster.

They sat on the floor, Chris right in front of Mark. "So you were planning to woo me using your guitar?" Chris raised one eye brow at that.

"Yeah, something like that" Mark started to play some accords "I kind of wrote this for you" he said shocking Chris into silence. "There are no lyrics yet, because, well, I can't find words to explain how I feel when I think about you. I feel like the words I know are not enough…"

Chris was startled hearing Mark saying that, his heart beat stronger, he felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Most importantly he thought he knew exactly what the man was saying because he was feeling the same way right now. He could not put his feelings into words because none seemed to do them justice.

"So this melody…is kind of how I feel" Mark said as he began to play what Chris thought were the most beautiful accords he had ever heard.

Of course the boy was biased by the whole situation: on a rooftop under a star filled sky, a man, so great, he never even dared to dream about was now his boyfriend, and said boyfriend was playing a song he had composed for Chris. Yes, the young gleek thought the song was just perfect, life was freaking perfect right now.

It was a melodic and peaceful melody. While listening to it the boy's eyes met Mark's, and they were intense, burning. Like the man wanted to say everything he couldn't put into lyrics through his eyes. It was working, Chris could not look away. He felt secure and reassured of the man's feelings, but there was more in his eyes than that. Chris felt the older gleek's wanting, the man's desire…for him. It sent a tingling sensation throughout his body, and more embarrassingly his _pelvic area_ was responding to his eyes all too readily. The countertenor immediately lowered his gaze scared Mark would be able to tell the effect he was having on him. However, staring at the man, _his boyfriend's_, strong fingers playing those chords it wasn't helping much. He could distinctly feel all the blood in his body going into separate directions: half was going to his cheeks and half to his groin. The boy couldn't stop himself from imagine how those fingers would feel on his body. Mark's hands already felt so good on him even through the cloth of his garments. How would they feel against his naked skin?

"What do you think?" Mark asked expectantly

The man had finished his song, Chris opened and closed his mouth without trusting his voice to speak. He was breathing heavily and he looked down again to get himself together. For the first time he really noticed he had an erection, and he changed the position he was sitting bringing his knees to his chest to hide his hard on.

Mark had observed the boy's flushed cheeks and eyelids half closed, the countertenor's lips opened in an inviting manner. He observed as the boy's gaze lowered, and he followed his eyes, first to his own fingers then to the boy's own groin. Mark's throat went dry immediately as he saw that Chris was hard, his own member reacting to the image. He watched as the boy tried to hide it, but he could not control himself anymore. He had been trying to keep his cool ever since their first kiss…and that had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Seeing that Chris also desired him, it was just _too much_. Discarding the guitar He reached out cupping the boy's face, making him look at him.

The younger gleek just stared at him, mouth semi opened, breathing heavily, feeling the intensity of Mark's eyes on him.

"Me too" Mark said directly into his eyes, trying to convey that he was feeling exactly the same "All the time. You drive me insane, all the _fucking _time" and it was all he could say before pulling Chris into a feverish kiss. He no longer held back afraid of scaring the boy, he pulled him almost to his lap, his muscular arms firmly holding him. Mark could feel Chris's fingers holding the back of his shirt as for dear life. He wanted to devour the boy, he licked and savored every corner of that delicious mouth, he bit and licked those rosy, pouty lips, he fought for dominance with Chris' tongue and relished his victory as he tasted his boyfriend and drank his whimpers.

Chris could feel Mark's erection against the side of his hip, could feel the tongue that invaded his mouth, the heat from the man's body and the hands that were now traveling greedily up and down his body. All the sensations making his toes curl, his erection ache and his hands reach and pull as if he wanted their bodies to fuse into one. For maybe the first time in his whole life Chris Colfer wasn't thinking, just feeling.

Their lips stopped moving but never really parted, each of them taking in each other's hot, feverish breath, heated eyes meeting. "Come home with me" Mark said before he could stop himself.

Chris closed his eyes inhaling the older man's scent "Yes".


	9. Insecurities

**Warning: **RPF,graphic sex, graphic violence, threesome, OC. From this chapter on things will get pretty NC-17, and I mean SMUT with a capital SMUT. So if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but you'll have to skip quite a few scenes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened, it is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**Author's note:** I do NOT feel confident about this chapter, I didn't really like it. So please, feel free to point how you think I could make it better.

**Chapter 8: Insecurities **

Chris walked around Mark's living room nervously. That was the first time he had actually been to the man's apartment. 'What the hell was I thinking?' he thought to himself, stealing a glance at his own groin 'Oh, yeah…I wasn't. Why the hell did I listened to you?' now he was just plain glaring at his own offending groin. 'What a wonderful moment to begin thinking with my penis!'. What was Chris supposed to do now? They had driven separately here, during this time the boy came to his senses as he (relatively) cooled off. He realized what Mark expected now that he had accepted coming to his home and, once again, nerves were winning over excitement.

'Calm down. You'd have to have sex with someone eventually. Mark is freakishly hot and he likes you, he said so himself. You like him…obviously. This is completely normal between two adults' he tried to reason with himself. 'Just go with your instincts. You're also a guy and not some virgin teenage girl. I mean…you accepted coming to his apartment. You _were_ also horny' He nodded to himself absent minded. 'Mark likes guys and he no longer sees this as an incestuous relationship with his younger brother. I'm also older now. So he must expect me to be more…active on this relationship…type…thing. I mean, I am a young male, I also have needs. Surely it's ok and even expected for me to take some initiative…though I have no idea what is the appropriate behavior for a first date with another guy…OY I'm getting a head ache' the boy then sat down on the couch, tired from his head monologue.

"Do you want something for your headache" Mark spoke as he walked inside the living room, beer bottle and a diet coke in hand.

Chris just closed his eyes to save himself the embarrassment "I said that out load, didn't I? What other embarrassing things did you hear me mumble?" he asked reaching for the diet coke and looking at it, as if it was a nuclear device on his lap.

"There was more?" the man asked amused.

"No, no, no. Well, yes….but, no, nononono" Chris shook his head wide eyed. There was no way in hell he would tell the older gleek…about that.

"Ok, then." the man spoke "Thinking about me, huh?" Mark said with a smirk and drinking from his beer.

Chris felt himself blushing like a virgin, which he was actually, so he thought it was pretty much appropriate. 'Ok, you're both guys, you're both adults. Act accordingly'. The countertenor placed his coke on the coffee table and turned to look at the older man. However, this time he was the one surprised by the look on the man's eyes. It brought back that feeling of being naked under his gaze. He could feel how intense were Mark's eyes, on his neck, on his body, on his lips. It was all the reassurance he needed.

Chris grabbed his shirt pulling him in for a kiss, they hurt each other 's lips with their teeth but they could not care less. The countertenor's hands wandered nervously up and down Marks body, wanting to feel more, to touch more, wanting their bodies to be closer. Totally on instinct the boy's hand reached down and grabbed the hem of Mark's shirt, he hesitated but his action was the hint the man needed and he pulled off his own shirt. Chris all but gasped, drinking on the sight of his boyfriend's muscular naked chest. It was the first time he was seeing a man like that on this kind of situation, a man he could touch, he could feel, he could taste. The boy's mouth began to water, he wanted to know how Mark tasted _so bad_.

The younger gleek leaned tentatively down and gave an open mouth kiss to the older man's collarbone, when he heard him grunt in pleasure he increased the rhythm of his kisses, alternating with licking and biting. Mark tasted _sooo good_.

The older gleek started leaning back on the couch one hand encircling the boy's waist so he was forced to follow the man, the other hand holding Chris' head in place so he wouldn't stop what he was doing. The boy was in an awkward position, sitting with half of his torso over Mark so, before he could over think it, he passed his left leg over the man's thighs straddling the older gleek.

As Mark felt Chris sitting on his thighs, he realized he wasn't touching nearly enough skin. "Off" he all but growled pulling at the boy's hoodie. Chris obediently helped the man pull it off of his arms, he went back for another kiss, but was interrupted by Mark almost ripping off the buttons of his shirt. At this point his insecurities started to kick in again, he was not even nearly as muscular and hot as Mark. Still, the feeling of his boyfriend's strong fingers taking his clothes off was making him dizzy and keeping him from putting up too much of a fight.

"It's like an obstacle race here" Mark smirked as he looked at the black undershirt Chris was wearing underneath it all. However, if the man was to be honest the tight, dark piece of clothing against the boy's pale white skin was pretty damn sexy. The older gleek straightened up and began tracing the collar of the undershirt with his tongue. After a while he started to pull the shirt off. Chris hesitated a bit holding the piece of clothing with one of his hands. "You don't wanna…" the man trailed expecting the younger gleek's answer.

However, Chris was not about to have a discussion on his insecurities in regards to his appearance, more specifically his white, pale, once over weight body in comparison to Mark's dark, toned, scorching hot one. "No, it was just a reflex" he gave him a little smile of reassurance and let go of his undershirt. He let the older man slowly pull it off, and he watched closely for the brunette's reaction to his body.

Mark was beside himself with pleasure, he had been waiting for this for longer than he would care to admit. Chris was the sexiest human being he had seen in all his fucking life. "You drive me crazy" he said hungrily licking and devouring the boy's torso. "I feel like if I don't touch, if I don't taste you, all of you, I'm gonna fucking die". Chris had little time to adjust, it was like something animalistic had just snapped inside Mark. The boy actually had to grab the back of the couch to keep from been knocked back as the older gleek attacked his chest. The man was so intense it left no time for Chris to question whether he liked what he saw or not. Suddenly it was all so hot, rough, wet. Mark's tongue was everywhere and the man soon found his nipples.

"Oh, GOD" was the first thing Chris's dazed brain could form. 'I'm not a girl, why this feels so good?…please, don't stop, please don't stop, please don't stop'. He let his head hang forward as the older man mercilessly attacked his nipples, the countertenor could do little more than whimper and moan and that only encouraged Mark. Chris looked down from where his head was hanging and he saw the man had (a pretty big) erection, it was obvious even through his jeans. Chris wouldn't be able to explain where the urge came from but he wanted to press against that erection so bad, his own cock was aching. Still he was embarrassed to voice what he wanted, so he began squirming, trying to inch closer to Mark's hard on without giving away what he was trying to do.

Chris naïve actions made the older gleek snicker, he noticed what the boy was trying to do (and where on his own body the boy's eyes seemed to be locked on) almost as soon as he began moving. It made him feel more turned on to watch shy Chris giving in to his own instincts. So, he decided to help them both. Mark snaked a hand inside the back side of the boy's jeans grabbing the naked skin of his ass and pulled him violently forward, forcing Chris to sit on his erection, grunting as he heard the boy's needy moan.

Chris moaned as he felt himself be seated on the man's hard, hot member and Mark's hips jerked up instinctively pressing even harder against the countertenor's ass. While his own cock pressed against the man's lower stomach, the boy's hands left the back of the couch and he braced himself on the man's shoulders with all he had. Mark took advantage of that and, holding tight to the younger man he shifted them, laying Chris on the couch and attacking his neck.

"M-Mark" the boy moaned his name, and the man thought that he sounded too sexy for his own safety.

"You're so fucking hot" he whispered on the countertenor's ear licking it

"D-don't curse in this kind of situation" Chris managed to say, causing the older gleek to chuckle.

"Anything you say Colfer" he spoke as he licked his way down the boy's chest, enjoying the little whimpering it elicit from the countertenor. He paid a lot of attention to his nipples since it seemed a particularly sensitive area. He then descended to his stomach, tracing the way between the cute little moles the boy had here and there on his flat stomach, and damn, Chris' skin was soft and tasted so fucking good. He took his time on the boy's belly button, tracing the edges, dipping his tongue in, every now and again.

Mark's hand were holding the boys hips, pinning them to the couch. The younger gleek's hands were on the man's shoulders because he didn't know what else to do with them. The boy felt Mark's hand moving to fight the button of his jeans. Was that really happening? He was breathing heavily and some obscure part of him wanted to help the brunette take his clothes off, and so he did. Suddenly Mark was pushing his jeans down and Chris was kicking his shoes off to help…but he still had the presence of mind to register that he was on his underwear in front of the man…Mark however was not slowing down and before he could even process what was going on, the older gleek lowered his head down and started sucking on his cock through the underwear's cloth. The boy could not keep the embarrassing moan that fell from his lips inside if his life depended on it. Throwing his head back, his arms going up instinctively to cover his eyes.

Mark's hands were on either side of his hips again, clawing on his boxer briefs, slowly pulling them down as he continued sucking the kid through the cotton cloth, the man didn't want to scare Chris off. It worked because the boy didn't realize it until the elastic waist of the briefs caught gently on the base of his hardening dick. He looked down and saw Mark licking the pale skin right above his cock, he wanted to push him away on a reflex, but as soon as the man's tongue found the base of his cock, any thought was out the window. A fraction of his mind watched in horror as the man finally pulled his briefs the rest of the way, an almost whispered "no" leaving his lips.

However, Mark heard and looked up worried. "Are you ok? You want me to stop?".

Chris mind screamed for him to beg 'Please close your eyes, don't look'…he was naked, Chris was naked in front of a boy he liked for the first time in his life, and all he wanted was to cover himself. He could see Mark's eyes, worried…and pleading, the man didn't want to stop, but the countertenor knew he would if he asked. Before he could help himself he shook his head not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend. The man without noticing lowered his gaze to Chris' body, there it was again, the heated, hungry gaze. He was seeing Chris's weird body naked and his passion for him had not wavered, if anything, it was stronger and more desperate. Mark's tongue was everywhere angry fingers touching, grouping and burning the feel of his hands on the younger gleek's mind. The older man saw him naked and desired him, like in that _boner is because of me_ kind of desire. He was not feeling like an adorable poodle now, and that was _good_. That realization did more for Chris self-esteem on that moment than any pep talk the man gave him ever did.

Suddenly every thought on the boy's head froze, Mark was licking and kissing his balls, no one touched him there…even Chris himself didn't pay much attention to them. But Mark was tracing his tongue all over them, all the way to the back of his sack. The younger gleek was making little whimpering noises that, to Chris, sounded pathetic, however to Mark those noises were making him so hard it was almost painful.

Not only that, but the man could also see Chris questioning vulnerable eyes. 'Damn…his innocence is such a fucking turn on. Be cool Salling, he is not experienced…you will only take this as far as he wants'…the boy's sounds and his expressiveness were amazing. With every new sensation he experienced, the shock, the pleasure, the embarrassment was plain to see on his face, fueling Mark's libido.

The younger gleek had to bite his hand to try to muffle the moan that escaped his lips as his shaft was engulfed on wet warm heat. He stole a glance downwards and saw Mark's mouth around his cock. For a fraction of a second thoughts of 'I'm sweaty…it can not taste good' crossed his mind. But once again his brain was emptied as the man worked his tongue around his member. The man was not so much sucking as he was licking and bobbing his head, still the boy thought he wouldn't last long. Damn, that was embarrassing, but no one could blame him, that was the first blowjob of his life, delivered by his first boyfriend, who happened to be the hottest man he ever knew.

Mark's hand was playing with his nipples, the other was massaging his balls, the man's mouth hot and wet around him and Chris thought that he could just plain die from all this. The older gleek's hand started venturing lower and soon the tip of his fingers was brushing the countertenor's entrance, causing the boy to open his eyes wide in surprise. Mark's finger was massaging the area in circular motions, but after a few seconds he stopped all together. Looking up at Chris he spoke with a smirk. "I forgot something on the bedroom. Wait a minute, ok?"

And the presence between his legs was suddenly gone, leaving Chris nervous and horny. The boy knew exactly what Mark had forgotten on the bedroom…he knew where this was leading. 'Ok, didn't you reason since the beginning that you are old enough, and doing this with Mark was ok? Why are you so nervous now?' He asked himself, remembering the brush of the man's finger on his…anus (using a clinical word on his mind made it all feel more distant and easier to handle). 'Ok, so he wants to have sex…I'm an adult…that's ok…it would happen eventually…it's just…'

At that point Chris' attention was caught by the sound of something vibrating, searching around he saw his pants on the floor, next to his boxer briefs, thoughts of 'Yeap…You're butt _naked'_ invading his mind. 'Don't think about that' he told himself as he fished on his pants pockets for his phone. 'Jonathan?' he looked at the caller id questioningly 'Oh, right…he must think I'm back home by now…he wouldn't expect me of all people to be having sex on the first date…I know _I_ wouldn't…maybe I could ask him what I should do…if it is too soon. Yeah, right, imagine that "Hey, Jonathan I want your opinion, do you think I should put out on the first date?"…yeah that would spark some interesting conversation'. Suddenly his mind was filled with the scenery of Mark waiting hot and hard while Jonathan listed pros and cons of putting out on the first date. The image was hilarious and Chris started laughing in spite of himself.

"What did I miss?" Mark came back from the bedroom and was curious to find the countertenor looking at his phone and laughing.

The boy looked up and his eyes were caught on what Mark had on his hand…lube. Chris intake of breath was deep at the sight of the little bottle and intentionally tearing his eyes away from it he spoke "Nothing, Jonathan called and I remembered something funny" he gave the man an awkward little smile.

That escaped Mark as he was immediately grabbed by the now familiar feeling of ice on his heart and sinking of his stomach, it happened every time the Broadway star got near Chris or the boy happened to mention him. "What did he want?" he asked trying to sound aloof while walking back to the couch.

"I don't know. I didn't answer it" he said simply.

"Are you going to?" the man asked sitting near Chris and looking distant. This time Chris noticed the change on the behavior. It warmed his heart that Mark seemed disappointed that his younger cast mate's attention was no longer with him. The boy reached out and touched the older man's face

"No…we are kind of busy aren't, we? Besides he knows I'm on a date…but he doesn't know with who" Chris added to calm Mark down, the boy was rewarded with a warm grin from the man.

'So he knows Chris is taken, even if he doesn't know it's me' that did brought relief to Mark's heart. "Can I put the phone away?" the mohawked brunette asked, he didn't want Groff to call again and ruin their night.

"Ok, but don't turn it off, I keep it always on in case my parents call…you know, in case anything happens with Hannah" he said and Mark was reminded once again why that boy was so special. He had always been so selfless when it came to the ones he loved. How did he manage to go from scorching hot one second, to inspiring and endearing on the next? More important, how Mark had fooled himself into not notice how this boy made his heart (as well as other parts of his body) ache?

Putting Chris' phone on the entertainment center he went back to sit on the couch, he noticed that the beautiful countertenor was hugging his knees now to cover himself. "Are you ok?"

"Oh my God, Mark. You worry too much" he said…but still didn't let go of his knees.

"Here…maybe you're feeling a bit exposed…so let's make this fair" the man stood up and took off his pants, his underwear going with it.

Chris stared up in awe…'That is a lot of…skin!', never in his life he would have thought something like this would happen…this freaking Adonis is naked right in front of him and the feeling of 'what the hell am I doing here?' came back with a vengeance. Caught between feeling horny and out of place he let out a shaky breath.

"Come on" Mark caught one of his wrists and pulled gently for him to stand up.

And so Chris did, Mark pulled again and suddenly he was against the man's chest, the mohawked brunette's erection against his hip, the skin of his member was smooth and hot against him and the boy wanted to touch it, his own dick now half hard against Mark's thigh. It was taking all their will power to not start dry humping each other, but Mark had other plans and Chris just didn't want to look like a dog in heat. The larger man attacked his neck while his hands desperately travelled through the boy's back, waist, butt. The young countertenor's hand grabbed on muscle and short hair wanting more even though they were already skin on skin. Mark squeezed one of Chris's ass cheeks, his fingers suggestively going in the cleft making the kid freeze again. The man licked and nibbled his way back up to the boy's ear "if you want me to suck you I think is better if you lie down again…your legs are already shaking as it is" the man said in a low voice that Chris could only describe as his bedroom voice.

It was the truth, be it for nervousness or over excitement or whatever reason the boy's legs were shaking and he got a bit embarrassed he hadn't noticed it before Mark did…but he didn't dwell on that too long since 'Mark Salling has just offered to suck you again'. Before he noticed his body was moving of its own accord, he gently pushed the man away and laid himself down on the couch feeling awkward as if he was in a doctors examining bed, but expectant because he knew what would come. The man placed himself between his legs and gently pushed them to open wider, that made Chris get even harder. Mark, without ever taking his eyes away from the heavy breathing teen in front of him picked up the lube he had placed on the couch and poured it on his hand.

'He said he would suck me…you don't need lube to suck someone off' the boy thought to himself, but soon he was reasoning with his own jumpy mind 'So what…you're not a virgin teenage girl remember?…you're an adult…and that is your _boyfriend_' saying that word even on his own mind was so empowering he smiled a little to himself.

Watching the little smile play on those luscious pink lips, seeing that beautiful porcelain (flushed) face Mark just couldn't wait anymore and he took Chris on his mouth with everything he had, sucking and licking and bobbing his head up and down. The man's sudden actions caused the young gleek to arch his back and moan so loud all the freaking building probably heard it. But there would be time to be embarrassed later, Chris opened his eyes enough to see the man sucking his cock and then closed them quickly almost feeling like he was intruding on Mark's privacy by watching him sucking. It was then that he felt it again, the older man's finger circling his entrance, this time slicker, wetter, gently pressing it. 'You're not a virgin teenage girl, you're not a virgin teenage girl' he repeated to himself, while simultaneously trying to focus on the wet heat engulfing his dick. However, when the tip of the man's finger finally beached him all rational thought went out of the window and he panicked.

"Ok, I'm a virgin teenage girl" he spoke as he shoved Mark away pulling his legs closed and bracing his knees.

To say the man was caught out of guard by that was an understatement "Ok, I hope you were kidding because I could get arrested, you know?" the older gleek tried to joke as he saw how tense Chris was now. The boy tried to smile but it came out almost as a grimace. "Fine, what's the problem?" this time the man was serious.

"N-nothing…" the younger gleek just wouldn't look at him

"Chris…let's not do this. We have to be honest to make this work, I'll always be honest with you...but I want you to always be honest with me…now, c'mon" the pleading was on the brunette's eyes and Chris just couldn't bring himself to lie.

"I'm kind of a virgin" Chris said matter of factly.

"Yeah…and I already knew that remember?"

The boy paused a second and remembered the embarrassing moment he found out all the other gleeks knew he really was a virgin "Oh, yeah". He continued "My mind sometimes manages to erase humiliating moments like that…I think it does it so I can get out of my house everyday without a paper bag over my head." He shrugged awkwardly "The thing is…I don't think I'm ready to do…_everything_, yet"

"And who said anything about doing _everything_?" Mark raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Well…you were kind of…probing down there" Chris tried to hide his discomfort to the best of his ability, but his blushing wasn't helping.

The comment also made Mark feel uncomfortable since he didn't want to come through as pushy. He had _no_ intention on forcing anything. "I was just doing stuff that other guys seemed to enjoy before. I wasn't thinking about doing more than…" he hesitated to use the graphic term _fingering, _"pleasuring you there. I didn't have anything else in mind. I promise."

"You did this with other guys before?" the pang of jealousy hit Chris before he could fight it.

"Well…yeah. Is that a problem?" the man asked finding the boy's jealousy obvious and endearing.

"No…no, no of course not…I mean look at you, of course you had a…um, sex….life before me…is just new information that's all" Chris said his acting skills failing him on that particular moment. "So you say it wasn't about…going all the way?"

"No, I was just trying to make you feel good…I have no intention of doing anything you don't want to" he repeated.

"OK…so maybe I jumped to conclusions"

"So, do you want to stop?" Mark asked, longing clear in his eyes, but also the resolution of respecting his young boyfriend's will.

The boy wanted to smile, this feeling of being desired…it was addicting…to see that longing on the man's eyes…he wanted more of that…he also wanted more of Mark, his body already feeling cold from the lack of contact "No…I want to continue" he said, and added looking serious "I want to continue …from _exactly_ when we stopped" he let the implications linger…he was a bit tense about it, he was also curious, but deeper down there was also the feeling that he didn't want to lose to any of the other guys Mark fooled around with. Chris felt this unexplainable (selfish) need to erase those guys from Mark's memory, and replace it with himself.

"Are you sure? You were pretty freaked out just now"

"I know…but I thought you wanted…something more…and I am just not ready for that yet…I know it sounds lame, but…" he said honestly.

"It doesn't. Chris, most people think of men as cocks with limbs attached to it. That all of us want sex all the time and, sure after you and me do it for the first time, I'll probably want sex all the time." He added as an afterthought. "But it doesn't mean you can't wait to do it when you really feel like it, ok? That's not a problem for me. And that includes all these other stuff too"

"Thank you, but I do want to…be with you…and I-I want you to do…exactly what you wanted to do to me before…I want to trust you." There were a lot of things that Chris did not say. It maybe the wrong moment to do this, maybe he was making this first step into a physical relationship for all the wrong reasons…but they were also the most honest reasons too. They came from a deep need Chris didn't even knew he had. He needed to erase those men from Mark's body memory and replace them with himself. He wanted Mark to think of only him, remember only him when he thought about…these kind of acts. They were _together_ just for a few hours now, but Chris already felt jealous of everyone who ever shared a moment with Mark that Chris didn't. He needed to feel connected to the man, he need to make this real, he needed to feel that Mark was also his. He thought that allowing the older man inside his body somehow would make him feel like that.

Chris on a bold move straddled Mark, he felt awkward doing that naked, but if he wanted to show the older gleek what he wanted he had to be aggressive. He caught the man's hand and nervously guided to his butt giving Mark his best attempt at a seductive look. The older man could not resist and captured the boy's pink lips on a burning kiss while grabbing his ass' cheek, fingers suggestively going in the crevice and pulling Chris towards him. The boy's now half hard cock pressed on Mark's stomach causing the young gleek to groan. The mohawked brunette brought the countertenor's head down and spoke into his ear "Ok, let's try, but it will be easier for you if you lay down again"

"Oh…sorry…I keep reminding you how awkward I am at these things" he said rolling his eyes at his own actions, while starting to move from the man's lap.

Mark held him in place "No…that was HOT…you have _no idea_ how hot"

Chris gave him a little satisfied, smile and proceeded to get back to his place on the couch.

"Do you want to go to bed?…make it more comfortable?" Mark could not explain, but now he was the one getting nervous…like he had to be good for Chris, he had to be worthy of his trust.

"Mark…it's fine…anything you do now, it's fine" Chris gave him a reassuring smile. The boy was lying down and to further _encourage _his boyfriend he opened his legs again just enough for the man to _understand _"You can…." He nodded at the man without really being able to say it and hoped that would be the last of the other gleek's hesitance cause he didn't think he would be able to be more explicit or emphatic than this right now, his cheeks were already burning from mortification.

Mark did a heavy intake of breath, and suddenly he was rock hard again, painfully so. But this was not about him. He gently traced the insides of Chris' thigh pushing lightly for the boy to expose more of himself, which he obliged while closing his eyes.

The young countertenor had to close them, he felt so self-conscious looking at Mark while the man opened his legs. However even without seeing it he felt the hungry gaze and it made him shiver. The man's oiled fingers where tracing the inside of his thighs once again, and Chris could not tell if he had reapplied the lube or not, he could not focus on anything as the man's hands approached his sack again. Suddenly without warning he felt a lick beginning behind his scrotum all the way to the tip of his cock and Chris just had to grab the couch to keep from jumping. Mark then began to work his tongue all around his pelvis but did not touch his cock, causing the countertenor to make little whining sounds, as the man was so close but he would not use his mouth where Chris needed the most. Every now and again Mark would attack a particular sensitive spot causing the boy to shudder and his head to almost snap from one side to the other. One of the older man's hands found the boys nipples and went back to playing with them. His other hand found the younger gleek's cleft once again, his slick finger starting to caress his entrance, occasionally dipping just a little bit more, but not enough to breach him. The kid tried to keep his breathing even and relax, so as not to worry Mark causing him to stop.

But when it actually came, it still startled the younger gleek. Mark engulfed his member and sucked at the same time his digit finally breaching Chris. It was too intense and the boy could not contain a loud and breathy "AAAAAHHH…." at the overload of sensations that were so new to his body. His back arched, and his hands reached, the left one found the back of Marks head and held on to the short hair it could find there, the right hand held on to the back support of the couch. The man kept sucking, his eyes locked on Chris, whose mouth was slack unable to form anything but little moans and whimpers. The boy's eyes had snapped open at the man's actions, when the older gleek began sucking more intensely the countertenor looked down at him. The moment they locked eyes the man began moving his finger in and out of the trembling boy.

"M-Mark…" the younger gleek's voice shook, looking down he felt like Mark's eyes on his were keeping him in place. He was embarrassed by the view, but he could not look away from the man swallowing him, the feel of the man's thick, calloused finger inside him, invasive, deep, strong, making him hotter than he could ever admit at the moment.

The brunette was fascinated by Chris, his sweet voice shaking with every thrust of his finger that went deeper than the previous one. His tongue swirling around the boy's member and 'he just tastes so fucking good' he kept repeating in his head. When Mark finally found the boy's prostrate, he almost came untouched by the sheer sound of Chris' moan, by the sight of his mouth opening, his eyes confused searching Mark's for the reason why that had felt so good and the man just kept massaging that spot.

"W-what…M-Mark?" he questioned with his eyes, as the older gleek just kept doing it and the boy lost the strength to hold his head up, letting it fall back on the couch. Finding a spot on the ceiling to fix his glazing eyes on, he just concentrated on feeling the wet, hot suction on his member and the relentless digit, stretching him, driving him insane. He could not control his hips, his body moving of its own accord, half jerking up to try and shove himself deeper on the man's mouth, half riding his boyfriend's finger, wanting it to go deeper, to move more. He could not even remember to feel shame at his actions at that moment. Chris could feel he was nearing his limit, his whimpering and moans falling unrestricted from his lips. He thought he sounded weird (and whiny)…Mark thought he sounded hotter than anyone ever.

Wanting to hear more and more the man picked up the pace, going faster, thrusting deeper, just on the right place. He knew the countertenor was on his edge, his pale fingers trying to pry Mark away from his cock now. The older gleek wouldn't have any of it and kept sucking harder, his tongue everywhere.

"Ma..aark, d-don't…I'm g-gonna…" he tried to explain (even if unable to form sentences). He didn't want to come on Mark's mouth…

And that was exactly the thought that did it. Picturing shooting his load on the man's mouth before it actually happened pushed him over the edge. He was suddenly arching his back, moaning dirtily, his ass clamping down on the finger, keeping it in place deep inside of him. As he came down from his orgasms he blinked tiredly searching Mark's eyes, as he felt the emptiness he couldn't even remember when the man's mouth and finger had left him. Nonetheless, the older gleek was suddenly over him, kissing him hungrily.

"So fucking _HOT_ babe…so hot…" Mark could not get enough of that mouth that had just produced the sexiest noises he had ever heard. He put all his weight on Chris' still spasming body, his own hard cock trapped between their bodies. It took a lot of will power to not start humping the still sensitive boy.

Chris's mind registered the strange taste in Mark's mouth, his own semen. He should be grossed out, but he didn't have the energy…and even if he did he didn't want to spoil this moment, he felt so freaking good. It felt more amazing than anything he had ever experienced. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that Mark had just spoiled masturbation for him, because it would never feel as good as the man's mouth on his cock and his finger inside of him. 'Hey, you are together now. You just have to ask him for a repeat' Chris chuckled at himself…Yeap! he was already enjoying this _being in a relationship_ thing. However, he suddenly was brought out of his reverie as he realized that Mark was really hard against him and urgently (if a bit sloppily) licking and kissing his neck. Chris was already messing up he had almost selfishly let his boyfriend hanging. Nevertheless, the boy didn't feel ready and apt to do much, even if he wanted to. It seemed as his, normally annoying, self-consciousness, after taking a trip to some obscure place inside his brain, was back and already asking stupid, confidence-mining questions like:

'What if you are terrible on sucking someone off? What if you hurt him with your teeth or something?'

So he did what he knew it should feel good, _and_ it was safe enough to not scar Mark permanently. He snaked his hands between their sweaty torsos, and 'Oh, Gosh Mark feels good against me'. The countertenor's hand closed around the larger man's cock and the thought of 'It's so thick' crossed his mind, he took a second to memorize the feel of it, the softness of the skin, the veins that pulsed though it, but soon he started to jerk the man off the best he could given their position.

Their eyes met again, Mark wanted to make sure Chris was ok with this. Chris was doing a search of his own, the older gleek could read the boy's need to give him retribution. It wasn't necessary, but it was appreciated by the man. Mark wanted the countertenor to see what he could do to him, he held himself up a bit so Chris could move better, he kept looking in his eyes even as he grunted and thrust on the boy's hand. "…want you so much", "…you're so beautiful" he would find himself mumbling to the countertenor between grunts.

Chris was panting again, seeing what he was doing to the man, the pleasure on his face was such a turn on. He felt wanted. He was the only one on Mark's eyes right now, no one else. "Kiss me" he asked his boyfriend. He wanted to bring the man in again, and soon he felt that tongue invading his mouth as his hand sped it up. Marks arms enclosing around him, while he was drinking in the sounds of the mohawked brunette's pleasure. After sometime, Chris arm was tired but he just kept at it, he would feel it in the morning, now he just had to make him come, he needed to know he could satisfy this amazing man, he needed to show Mark that he wouldn't be needing anyone else, Chris could do it, he would learn.

"Of course it will be only you…o-of course I only need you…You will learn, I-I w-will teach you ever-everything babe, everything" he spoke fervently.

'Oh God. Did I say those things out loud?' Apparently he had and Chris thought to himself that he had to stop mumbling his disconcerting thoughts around. The countertenor spared a moment to feel mortified, but soon moved on to feel touched and secure. Mark's words came out shaky, he was nearing his climax, maybe he would have said anything at that moment. Nonetheless, he still looked dead serious as he spoke, and once again, his words were exactly what Chris needed to hear. "I want to make you come" the younger gleek spoke sincerely, looking directly into his boyfriends eyes, his own full of warm and caring for that man, who seemed to be aiming at destroying every one of Chris' insecurities single-handed and in one night. That did it and Mark was over the edge.

"F-fuck…" Mark moaned and started to bite and kiss the boy's neck as Chris pumped his orgasm out of him, with a big smile on his face, even as he felt the heat of the man semen on his stomach (since Mark, not really expecting to come himself, seemed to forget a condom for his own use).

"You say the sweetest things when you come" Chris chuckled.

"Shut up, Colfer" Mark kissed him quiet.

"That was…" Chris looked for words that didn't sound so lame (or porny) "It was really good" he said honestly as he breathed the man's scent.

"Yeah, it was. I mean, _hot damn_" Mark agreed nuzzling his hair.

Chris fought his smile, he was satisfied with himself. The fact that he felt amazing + he satisfied Mark without embarrassing himself made the night just perfect. Nevertheless he noticed he _was _all sticky from sweat and cum, and he did not want to put his clothes on like that, also he was already feeling self-conscious and he wanted to dress himself up again. Sure Mark had said he liked the way he looked naked, but Chris just didn't want to tempt fate 'or risk him regain reason', he thought.

"Could I maybe take a shower here?" he asked the man, looking pleadingly.

"With me?" the man smirked

"No, pervert" Chris pushed a finger gently on the man's forehead to get the man's lips away from his own (or else he might cave and accept the offer). "I'm sweaty and sticky from your…stuff" Chris scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Cum, Chris…you can say it" he spoke smugly.

"Yeah, that." Chris just rolled his eyes at the man "I don't want to dress and drive home like this. So, can I?"

Mark traced a few fingers through his own cum on the boy's stomach, getting them all wet, than he held the boy's hands with his other hand.

"W-what? No, no, no, no" Chris squirmed and fought back trying to get himself freed from his hand. He had a fairly good idea where this was going. "No, stop. Mark Salling….you are about to lose a _boyfriend_. Do _not _do this. I'll report you….I'll get Ryan to really make you sing Jonas brothers…" Chris was all but screaming now, while he watched the man's hand approach his face.

"I'll take my chances" the mohawked brunette said as he finally gripped Chris's chin with his hand full of cum, and gave the boy a deep, sloppy kiss, swallowing the boy's cries of disgust.

The boy let himself go into the kiss for a moment letting the man taste his mouth once again, before he recovered his fighting spirit once more and, at last, pushed the man away. "_Oh, MY GOD_. You're a disgusting, disgusting man, Mark"

The older gleek was laughing his ass off, while Chris reached for the man's shirt on the floor using it to clean his face, while wearing a _take that_ look on his face. Mark finally sobered up once again trapping Chris beneath him, putting an elbow on each side of his head. "I think you look good with cum on your face. Some other time I will want to put it there again, of course I will use other methods" he said, voice deep, eyes piercing while wearing his smug grin again.

It did the job, Chris mind was swirling, he was feeling hot once more, but embarrassed by the implications of the man's words, heat starting to pool on his groin again. His lips opened as he felt a bit breathless, his mouth feeling empty, and the older gleek took the chance to kiss him.

Mark stopped the kiss and, this time serious, he spoke "Thank you for today. It was perfect", and as the boy did that cute thing when he scrunched his lips to the side on a half smile the man finally conceded, "Now go, take your shower…and think of me while you do it" he said, giving the countertenor one last peck on the lips, before allowing himself to be pushed away.

"Please…were you always this big headed? Be grateful if I don't pee on your liquid soap or something" Chris said, rolling his eyes again, as he put on his underwear and walked off to the bathroom trying his best to not walk skipping, while unconsciously touching his stomach where he could still feel the heat of the man semen on him (yes, he felt that happy).


	10. Territorial

**Warning:** **Possessiveness kink, jealousy kink,**** graphic sex, graphic violence, threesome, OC**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened, it is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**A.N.:** I apologize for any grammar error or typo that escaped my checking. I don't have a beta but I do try hard. So if you guys see any error please let me know so I can fix it, ok :)

**Chapter 9: Territorial**

Jonathan stared at his phone as if the damn thing was the cause of all his problems. The useless gadget just wouldn't ring. Chris' phone should have registered his missed calls, all 8 of them. Wasn't the boy curious or worried for the reason that made Jonathan call him so much? Why the hell wasn't him calling back?

Well, he didn't really know where the mystery guy was taking the boy, so he could still be in the middle of the date, on a night club or something, where the music was loud and Chris couldn't hear his phone ringing. That must be it, Chris just hadn't seen it….'in that case I should call again. Maybe this time…'

"OH MY GOD, I'M BECOMING PATHETIC" the Broadway star rubbed his face with his hands, almost desperately at his own thoughts.

"The hell are you doing?" he asked himself for probably the 30th time that day. He already knew the answer, though. 'You have been through relationships before. You should be able to deal with this'…it didn't change the fact that _he was_ _failing miserably_. No matter how many times he repeated that…with Chris…it was different, and he knew it.

The day had passed excruciatingly slow for Jonathan and it had been fucking exhausting. Not only he had dance rehearsal, studio recordings and filming, he had to do it all while battling his own impulses to call Chris, to ask around and find out who was this guy taking _his_ Chris out on a date. But, exhausting as it had been, it wasn't as bad as when he got home, because then there was nothing to distract his attention of his own jealousy and the pain it caused. His imagination doing him the disservice of creating several scenarios where sweet, beautiful, kind-hearted Chris ended up losing his virginity pushed against a wall on a dirty alley.

He had tried to distract himself, he talked to Lea as long as he could on the phone but the poor girl couldn't stop yawning she was so tired. He finally convinced her to go to sleep, that he would be fine. Basically he was lying through his teeth, he was not fine, but Lea deserved her rest.

He then tried TV, movies, musicals…nothing held his attention for long. He just could _not_ focus, he needed to know if the boy was fine, if the date had gone well (hopefully not!), if Chris needed him…in some way, somehow, even if just for giving him a ride home or something. So he gave in and called, but Chris didn't pick it up…so Jonathan just kept trying until it felt ridiculous. He didn't even know what he would tell the boy when he, unavoidably, asked why he was calling so much. So he decided to wait for the other gleek to call back, but as time passed and he could still not focus on anything else, the sight of the unmoving phone just sitting on his coffee table was taunting him. He was losing the battle against curiosity and jealousy once more.

At a particularly painful scenario his imagination created a guy that looked exactly like Jason and was kissing Chris against his will, _again_. Jonathan all but yelled alone in his living room, "FUCK IT", and grabbed the phone calling the countertenor yet again…that's when the call was answered…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Mark was resting on his couch waiting for the boy to finish so he could take a shower himself (Damn, he wish he could have joined Chris). He recollected all that had happened on that 'mother fucking _PERFECT_ day', as he putted to himself. Mark just wished Chris wouldn't come out now or he would catch the man grinning to himself like an idiot. Why didn't he take this step sooner? Chris was _his_ now, and the boy knew it, no one could touch him, no one could have him, no one but Mark. That mouth, that beautiful smooth, freckled skin…those eyes, those beautiful, emotional, transparent, vulnerable eyes, all _his_. All his fears and reservations about making a move on the boy now felt so silly, being with Chris, being together…it felt fucking amazing, his heart was about to burst with contentment. As he thought of those things Mark was seconds away from a first pump when he heard it…Chris' cell phone vibrate.

Out of reflex he went and looked who was calling. His blood went cold and his insecurities came back with a vengeance when he saw the caller's ID. He clutched the thing in his hand and a silent battle initiated on his mind. He knew exactly why the man was calling, Jonathan knew about the date, Chris had told him, and the Broadway star was trying to get in the way. He was trying to grab for something that he had already lost. This knowledge didn't make the older gleek feel any better. The right thing to do was let Chris know Jonathan was calling again. The right thing to do was to respect their friendship and trust his boyfriend. 'Screw _the right thing to do_'_, _he thought to himself as he accepted the call.

"Chris?" came the anxious voice of Jonathan. Mark wish he could prohibit the man from calling the boy that, better yet, from calling him, period.

"No, it's Mark" he said begrudgingly.

The simple sentence hit Jonathan like a punch. Theories beginning to form on his mind. "So you are _the_ date?" he asked, voice as emotionless as he could muster, he didn't want to show how much it had affected him.

"Yeah, I am" Mark confirmed.

"Didn't take you for a scheming jerk, Salling" Jonathan couldn't keep the snarl out of his voice this time. "Nice little play with your friend Jason on The Ivy. Really, Oscar worthy".

Mark snorted at that "And I didn't take you for a delusional bastard. I didn't scheme a damn thing. I wouldn't do that to Chris. Face it Groff, you waited, you lost, I've got him…so, now, BACK OFF". It was time to cut the crap, screw politeness and false pleasantries, he wanted Jonathan Groff to keep his hands away from Chris, and he wanted it now.

"So what? He went on a date with you, this hardly makes you anything…"

"Yeah, but spending one week kissing him silly when no one was looking does make me _something_" Mark sneered, imagining Jonathan's face and how he must have his hand clutched into a fist right now. Mark could hardly recognize himself, he wasn't one to use his own accomplishments against someone, but right now, he could not care less. "And it wasn't just a date, we spent the whole day together." Groff just had to understand that the countertenor was off limits now.

"And now what? You continue to hide him? Kiss him behind closed doors? Hold his hand when no one is watching? Chris deserves better, Mark. And you know it! He deserves someone who can show the world how proud he is of Chris and how lucky he feels to have him"

"He deserves you. Is that what you are going for?" Mark all but growled, Jonathan did have a point.

"I would give him everything he needs. I would never be ashamed of him. We would never have to hide" There was anger, but also honesty in the Broadway actor's voice. "Can you give him that Mark?"

"Fuck you Jonathan!"

"I thought as much. Eloquent Mark, real eloquent." his cast mate mocked "Put him on the phone".

"Why? He made his choice Groff" Mark spat, he didn't want Chris to talk to Jonathan, not now, not ever.

"He didn't know he _had a choice_" Jonathan all but yelled. "Besides, he is still my friend, you don't get to choose if he speaks to me or not. Now, _put him on the fucking phone_"

"He can't, he is taking a shower. You see, after I was done with him, he was all sweaty and sticky" Mark sneered once again, yeah, that was definitely not him, but if being a douche was what it would take to keep Jonathan away from his boyfriend so be it.

That shocked Jonathan into silence for a few moments, anger boiling in his blood "You fucking pervert. He is a teen" Now he was really yelling.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Groff. You are only three years younger than me. What would _you_ do if you had him? Don't give me this bullshit" Mark only kept himself from roaring right back at the other man because of Chris. "Now keep your fucking hands off my boyfriend". He ended the call then, he didn't feel like hearing Groff's voice anymore, it was ruining his day…mainly because a lot of the things the Broadway actor said hit home.

Minutes ago he was reveling on the feeling that Chris was his but now, he felt his insecurities creep in again. The only one who could decide who the boy belonged to was Chris himself, no other. And, as Jonathan had said, the countertenor didn't really know he had choices. Mark wasn't sure he could give him everything the Broadway actor could, at least not _right now_, Mark just wasn't ready for the world to know about his sexuality. But he did know the younger gleek deserved more, and he would give it to him, just not at the moment.

However, if Jonathan was able to make Mark see this, he could make Chris see it too. Probably the boy would go home and the Broadway actor would call…and he would charm his way into Chris' heart, making him see how much of a coward Mark really was. But he could not bring himself to let go of the younger gleek, not after today, not after realizing how happy the boy made him feel.

He heard the bathroom door opening and he walked to it as Chris got out of the bathroom, all wet, hair clinging to his face wearing only his boxers. 'Damn, he looks hot like that'.

"I think I was kind of distracted" Chris said making his best effort to not betray his embarrassment, "I forgot to ask you for a towel and I forgot the rest of my clothes" the boy gave him a sheepish smile.

"I forgot to offer too" Mark said so Chris wouldn't feel bad "I'll wash my hands and give you a clean towel, ok?"

Thinking about the reason why Mark needed to wash his hands made the countertenor blush this time, even as he was making an effort to look unfazed. "Sure, sure" he said as he walked back to the living room to gather the rest of his things. It wasn't long before the older gleek was back, handing Chris a towel, shorts and a t-shirt?

"Thank you Mark…but I kind of can buy my own clothes now, I know most of them look like handovers but I have actually paid for them. It was nice of you though. Unless, this is your way of telling me you don't like the way I dress…in that case, this is just rude". He said nodding to the clothes in his hand, an awkward, but curious look on his face.

"Well, it's not charity and I'm not criticizing your clothes" Mark said chuckling, Chris only raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Sleep here?" the man asked, almost cringing at how needy that sounded.

"Er…Mark, I'm not a relationship specialist, but…isn't this a little too soon?" Chris was a bit taken aback by the man's request.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I didn't mean to scare you away or anything…we're not moving in together, and we don't even have to do anything…I just, just…wanted to wake up with you" Mark said honestly. Soon Chris would go home, and he would talk to Groff and who knows if the man would really stop his advances on the boy. Mark could not really control that. However, today had felt like it was only Chris and Mark's world, a reality of their own, the man wasn't ready to go back to feeling jealous, angry and insecure all the fucking time just yet.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

In the boy's head alarms were going off, this was moving too fast, _way_ too fast, Chris knew. His rational mind could come up with numerous reasons why this was too soon, too intense, especially considering this was the first time Chris was in a relationship. Any smart person could see that this was all too much, except…it wasn't.

What Mark said and how he said it, it really got to Chris. He was not used to someone as attractive as the older gleek asking for him, for his presence. 'I want to wake up with you' he played the man's words on his mind as well as its implications. Truth be told, Chris had felt what he could only describe as a strong connection to Mark, everything the older man said and did on that day made him so happy it was scary. Too much, too fast, and suddenly all these feelings he was not used to have, were pouring in him, leaving his head confused and his heart overwhelmed. Through it all he was trying to act like an adult, he was trying really hard to play it cool, act rational, to give the older gleek his space so he would not think of Chris as needy or clingy. But now, Mark was the one who asked. Mark was the one showing his need for Chris's presence. It was ok for him to just do what he felt, wasn't it? So what if it was too fast? He had nineteen years of loneliness to make up for.

"Ok" Chris said with a genuine smile before he could regret it "But you can't laugh, Pantera is not a good look on me" he said as he looked at the black, oversized, band t-shirt on his hands.

"Promise" Mark said already grinning as he gathered his boy for one more deep kiss.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

On his own apartment Jonathan was about to go mad from rage and jealousy. As Mark hang up on his face he threw his cell on the floor, shattering the thing into pieces. He paced back and forth, 'Of course. Stupid, stupid Jonathan. First he introduces that jerk who forces himself on Chris, and then he played the hero. Of course, he would try to make a move'. Jonathan felt so dumb for not have seen through his bullshit before. He considered driving to Mark's and picking up Chris, taking him away from the man, but he didn't know where Mark lived. So he settled for punching the cushions of his couch pretending it was Salling over and over until he was too exhausted to move. As he sat down he looked tiredly at the cover of the DVD that was now permanently on his player. Those beautiful and haunting blue-green* eyes mocking him.

"Why did you have to go and make me feel like this, Chris?" he asked the cherubic face on the cover. "Why now when everything else is going so good in my life? Undo it, damn it…Because it fucking hurts" he spoke almost in a whisper as he hid his face on his hands.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**A.N.: If you like this story, please comment. A three word comment is perfectly fine if you don't feel like writing a long review, for instance: "I like it" or "don't like it". That would make me so happy :3**

**(Anon reviews enabled...sorry, I didn't even realized it was disabled before. Thanks to the lovely Loredi who point that out ^_^)  
**

**I also want to thank the people who took the time to read and comment this story :)  
Itanaru4ever, kurtofsky4eva, IloveRemusnSirius, ForgetTheWalls97, deaths calling card (luv ya sweetie!), Skyfullofstars, ayu yumemoto, V for Viagra, TheLuciferPerson, MiyuTanemura, ChrystalMart, Alice Itoko, Emeralden Rapley, seether79, Band Gleek, droppedmysonic, irishgirl01  
Your comments and support for this story means a lot! I do really appreciate it ^_^**

**Also thank you so much for the favorites and story alerts :)**


	11. Right moves, wrong reasons

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Mark/Chris; Jonathan/Chris; OMC/Chris

**WARNINGS:** **Possessiveness kink, jealousy kink, graphic sex, graphic violence, threesome, OC, RPS.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened, it is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**AUTHOR NOTES: (Read if you don't mind getting fic spoilers) ****I feel as**** if I should warn you guys, in case you are anticipating it or if I may be leading you on in any way: there will be NO Jonathan/Mark, none in any level and that is not going to change. Sorry.**

**Chapter 10 – Right moves, wrong reasons**

Chris opened his eyes sluggishly, his sleep muddled brain registering some unfamiliar circumstances. First thing he noticed: that was not his bedroom wall; Second thing he noticed: that was not his big badass raven poster, because he didn't own one; third thing he noticed: there was something heavy draped over his waist and something hot pressed up against his back. Looking back over his shoulder Chris peeked at the third out of place element, there was a man sleeping up against him, holding him tight. There was not much Chris could do in a situation like that so he did the first thing that made sense to him…he screamed…_right on Mark's face_.*

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Mark all but yelled too as he was startled out of sleep by a screaming and flailing Chris…who ended up tumbling down from his side of the bed falling with a thud.

"Ow" came the little high-pitched voice from the floor.

"COLFER, GOD DAMMIT. What the hell was that?" Mark was still trying to make sense of the scenario, as he tried to calm his racing heart. 'Not a good way to wake up, FUCK!'

"I'm ok, I'm…I might have a cardiac arrest anytime, but for now, I'm ok" The boy said as he tried catching his breath. As soon as he felt he had enough air on his lungs he was looking around and his eyes settle on Mark's scared face "Er…sorry" came the soft apology.

"What…? Just what was that?" Mark was struggling to understand.

"It's just that…I mean, I am so sorry, I just…I woke up and I looked at you and I was like: Hey, look at that, there is a man on my bed. And I never shared a bed in my life so my mind went to those rape fanfictions people write, so naturally I was…startled" he said sheepishly. **

"Startled? You probably woke up half of my neighbors _and _almost gave me a heart attack. And dude, rape fanfiction? That's the natural string of thought when you wake up with someone. Well, this was not how _I_ expected waking up with you would be like" Mark spoke as he looked at the boy who didn't seem able to meet his eyes at the moment.

Chris winced inwardly he didn't want Mark to regret asking him to stay "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I…" the younger man stopped talking as Mark began laughing out loud. The guy, at the moment, was in stitches on the bed. "I'm glad you find it funny now" Chris shrugged.

"You scared me shitless…but it was also damn funny" He said between breaths as he tried to control his laughter. He tried to sober up and looked at boy still sitting on the floor, Mark's black shirt on, contrasting with his pale skin, bed hair and a mortified and embarrassed look. To the older gleek, the countertenor just looked utterly sexy. Mark wouldn't mind waking up like this more often if Chris was to be the first thing he'd see (and he probably wouldn't need coffee after this kind of wakeup call either). "C'me here" he spoke as soon as he could manage to.

The countertenor got up and sat on the bed near Mark. It wasn't nearly close enough for the older gleek. The man shifted and came behind Chris' back putting one leg on each side of the boy pulling him closer so Chris was sitting in between his legs and had his back to Mark's chest. "Hey, it's ok really. I'm not mad or anything" the older man said simply earning himself an honest grin from the countertenor. He went in for a kiss, but Chris turned his face away.

"I have morning breath" the boy said as he put his hand over his mouth.

"Me too" Mark whispered in his ear "I don't care". He then proceeded to tongue the back of the boy's neck, eliciting tiny moans from the countertenor. His tongue found the younger gleek's ear, licking the shell and occasionally plunging in. The man lazily attacked the boy's neck and ears trying to force out of Chris as many delicious sounds as he possibly could. He was already getting both of them worked up, the previous incident already far, far away from both of their minds.

"N-now?" the countertenor asked, his voice a lot more shaky than he expected as he felt Mark's morning wood against his butt. At that point, Chris realized that _that kind_ of morning body condition he didn't really mind.

"You want to?" Mark asked breathing the words into the ear he was currently attacking. His hands snaking to the front to find Chris' own morning erection.

The countertenor could only nod in response as he no longer trusted his voice. He remembered all the things Mark had made him feel only yesterday and he wanted more.

As soon as he felt the younger gleek nod in response Mark was already working the shorts down the boy's hips, the countertenor shifting to help the man.

Mark had already seen him naked there was no reason for Chris to shy away from this, still the boy felt grateful for still be wearing the man's shirt, even if he was _only_ wearing the older man's shirt now.

The mohawked brunette worked his hands beneath the black cotton cloth to massage the boy's nipples, as the other hand worked Chris cock. But suddenly Mark's warm presence was gone from the countertenor's back. The man had stretched back across the bed to reach his night table and the items he needed.

Looking back Chris watched as the man sat back up again, lube and 2 condoms in hand. It would be a lie to say the boy was completely calm and cool about it, but after seeing firsthand how good it could feel his anxiety was replaced by excitement. Besides, he did trust Mark completely. The younger man watched, his mind hazy with lust, as Mark's arms circled him once again to put the condom on him, and as Chris felt every inch of his own cock being covered by rubber he almost started begging for the man not to stop touching him there. The countertenor felt as Mark's hands moved to his legs lifting his knees, spreading them apart and dropping each of them above the man's own thighs. The older gleek's hands were everywhere, running up and down the inside of his thighs before actually touching his cock again. That caused Chris' hands to fall on each side of their bodies clutching the bed sheet. However sitting there letting Mark pleasure him was not enough for the boy…he wanted more contact and he definitely wanted to pleasure Mark too. He used his hands as leverage and lifted his naked hips sitting back on the man's still clothed cock.

The boy heard the moan that escaped the older brunette's lips and he decided that he wanted more, so on instinct he began moving his hips, riding the man through his underwear 'I'm riding Mark's cock…well kind of' he thought to himself on a heated daze, sort of surprised that his brain talked dirty to him (the things you learn when you're naked), it was all new, empowering and freaking good.

"Chris" the name came breathed into his neck, making the boy even more satisfied with his actions since he was the one making Mark's voice all shaky. "I want…can we lie down?" the man asked while biting his shoulder.

The countertenor could do little more than nod his agreement and soon they were lying on their side on the bed. His back was still pressed against the older gleek's chest, his naked buttocks to the clothed member and the boy, on pure instinct, kept pushing back against it. The man was still kissing and nibbling on his neck. Chris hand was clutched around the sheets while he felt Mark reach for his cock and start to gently work him.

"and you?" Chris asked breathlessly

Mark nudged his clothed erection between Chris' ass cheeks "Can I take off my shorts? I won't do anything you don't want to"

Chris mind was screaming 'Fuck yeah', but he only said "ok".

The older gleek made quick work of it, not only that but soon Chris was hearing the sound of another condom package being ripped. That got the boy a little tense, he looked back over his shoulder to see Mark looking down and putting the condom on himself. Chris got even more anxious, at the same time he felt himself harden. The thought of Mark going through with _everything_ despite what he had been saying both frightened and excited the boy.

The man finished with the condom and put a bit of lube on his member, Chris watched it over his shoulder at a loss of what to say or do. As soon as he was finished Mark lifted his gaze back to the boy to find confusion on his eyes. The older gleek gave him a slow kiss to relax him.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to feel more of you" Mark assured him, then whispered in his ear "I will not enter you until the day you ask me to" shocking the boy into silence. Chris shuddered at his words, the older man smirking at the boy's body reaction. The mohawked man's cock nudged against Chris' crack and suddenly he understood what Mark had in mind. For a second he hesitated, wondering if he really should, just the thought of it making him embarrassed, but soon he decide to go with his instincts, Chris half hid his face on the pillow and shoved his ass back against the man and was rewarded with a shaky sigh from his boyfriend.

Chris felt the older man push his erections between his ass cheeks and suddenly Chris was harder than he ever had been before. The feel of Mark's cock, thick and heavy between his cheeks. Their situation seemed to be much more of a turn on than the countertenor ever expected it to be. The idea that stronger Mark right now could probably just hold him down and enter him without much effort was scary and exciting at the same time. Maybe the fact that Mark would never force him made the possibility that he could if he wanted to more of a turn on, but that was something more complex than Chris had the mind to at that moment.

When Mark pushed against him, the boy felt the big, thick cock sliding against him, the lube making it easier. Chris despite himself lifted his right leg a bit to make the passage easier.

"Is this ok?" the older gleek asked, his breath heavy betraying how far gone he was.

"Yeah" The boy said simply.

It wasn't long till Mark was back attacking every inch of skin he could, his open mouth kisses hot on the back of his neck. The man was thrusting, slowly so as to not alarm Chris, actually the movement was having the opposite effect on the boy. The feel of Mark's slick, thick, warm cock moving against him was inebriating, his mind was fogged, he could swear he could feel the older man's member pulsating even through the condom. At one point Mark pulled almost all the way, then he pushed again sliding right in between his ass cheeks, nudging Chris' entrance in the process.

When that happened the boy's breath hitched, what surprised the countertenor was not the nudge of the blunt, hot head of his boyfriend's cock…it was how bad he wanted to push back against it, thoughts of impaling himself on that cock filling his head. How would that feel? That heat inside of him…Mark's dick was as long as his own, but it was a lot thicker, could he take it? His mouth opened in lust at those thoughts and he clawed at the pillow with his left hand, burying his head even more on it. Mark's hand found his mouth and one finger snaked in between his lips, and soon the young countertenor found himself sucking on the digit of his own volition. Everything was so hazy, hot, slick against him. His member was aching and Chris was left with two choices: reach down and start masturbating even though Mark would see him; or asking Mark to jerk him off. Both of the options turned him on and he moaned as he felt Mark increase the rhythm of his movements. He reached down finally and enclosed his own cock with his hand starting to pump it, he could not control his voice and soon he let go of the man's finger and was now biting his left hand to keep down the embarrassing whiny sounds he was making.

Mark however, wouldn't have it, he lowered Chris' hand "I like the sounds you make", his breath burning against the boy's back, and the younger gleek could not deny him. He knew Mark just had to ask right and he would do anything the man wanted, and that was fucking terrifying, that in such a short period of time he had given such control over himself to someone else.

Mark's left arm was beneath Chris pulling the boy closer to him, his hand snaking up inside the boy's shirt, it had found his nipple and was now playing it. Mark's right hand, now freed from the boy's lip lowered and wrapped itself over Chris's own hand helping him to jerk off. All the while the man was still thrusting, but as his movements got more urgent his cock was slipping from the boy's buttocks cheeks, sometimes sliding in between Chris' thighs instead. This wouldn't do for the countertenor, he wanted more contact. The boy reached down between his own thighs with his free hand and, as best as he could, he held Mark's member against his cleft without stilling the man's movements. He was rewarded with Mark grunting and panting behind him.

"Babe, so hot, so beautiful…" Mark began mumbling. The more gone his mind was, the more he talked to Chris, reassured him, praised him and the boy found he could very easily get used to that.

"Mine" Mark breathed on his ear and Chris felt just that, enclosed on the man's muscular arms, that hot mouth on his neck, the man's hand on his nipples and around his cock firmly holding him in place, and the man's engorged member lodged between his buttocks slipping mercilessly against his entrance making it twitch and his thighs tremble, Chris felt trapped…and it felt _good, it felt hot, sweaty, slick, embarrassing, dirty and amazing._

"Y-yes" came the boy's shaky consent and with it his release. He was not thinking anymore, he could not, he would not, he didn't want to. Rational Chris would not give himself so entirely to someone else, rational Chris would consider every possible implication of his words, actions and feelings…he was not rational Chris right now, and if not being himself felt this good, maybe the countertenor could give his super-ego a vacation and let his Id drive for a while. His orgasm was amazing as Mark pumped him dry. He still felt a bit self-conscious of how high-pitched and despaired his voice sounded while in pleasure, of how his body trembled and convulsed. However, it all seemed to please Mark, make him more excited and that mesmerized Chris…how the things that he thought repellent about himself seemed to turn Mark on so much. He smiled tiredly at those thoughts, even as his too sensible body was still being attacked by the man. Through it all, Chris still held the man's cock against himself, even as his skin seemed to almost ache at the older brunette's administration. This over sensitiveness post orgasm was so new to him and the boy wondered if he would ever get used to it. Mark's cock burning him on its passage sliding through his crevice, the young gleek strained his ears to hear every grunt and moan his partner was producing, pleased with them. It took Mark a few more minutes to come and when he came it was with the boy's name on his lips. The sound of it made Chris' heart do back flips, causing him to hide his face a little on the pillow so the mohawked brunette wouldn't see the size of his smile. The older gleek started then to nuzzle the back of his head sleepily.

"Oh no, you're not going back to sleep now" the countertenor said chuckling and shaking his head.

" 'm tired, you wore me out" Mark mumbled.

"Ok, I know you just tried to make me blush….is working a little…BUT, there is no way I'm going back to sleep with you here when we are both disgusting like this" Chris said fighting to get up from the bed when he was suddenly overpowered by Mark and kissed into silence.

"Fine" the man said with a smile…then it turned into a smirk "I call it firsts" and gone he was, running for the bathroom.

"That's cheating" Chris ate the man's dust and by the time he got to the bathroom door it was already closed.

"You're too slow Colfer…well, except in bed where you are a lot quicker than me" came the muffed snicker from the other side of the door earning Mark a "Jerk" from the countertenor even if the boy himself was smiling.

Chris touched the door slowly to not make any noise, the thought of accepting the man's offer from the night before, the offer for them to take a shower together, crossing his mind, but soon he heard the sound of the shower. 'Oh, well, there will be other opportunities…I hope', he thought to himself and went on to throw his own used condom on the trash can.

Mark didn't take long, the countertenor also didn't want to waste any quality time with his new boyfriend so he also made quick work of his shower. As he came out of the bathroom wearing another set of Mark's borrowed clothes he found the man lying on the bed looking at him thoughtfully.

"What? Were you expecting someone else to walk out of your bathroom? Is your bath stall a portkey or something?" the boy couldn't read Mark's face.

"C'mere" was the only thing the man said as he made room for Chris to lay against him, wrapping his arms around the boy. Only then he continued "I've been thinking…on Monday I'll tell the rest of the guys about us…I'll also tell Ryan and some of the crew"

"W-what? Why" the boy looked at him, eyes wide and face red.

Mark smiled at the boy's confused look "Because I want them to know we are together…I'm sorry I can't make a public announcement yet, I'm just not…"

"Mark I'm not asking for anything. You don't have to feel obligated to do this for me" Chris said, worry in his eyes, making the man cringe of guilt for not telling _all_ his reasons to do what he was going to do.

"I know you are not asking…and I'm not doing this out of any feelings of obligation…I just want the people that we care about to know that we are together, and I want you to know that I'm serious about this, or I wouldn't risk being killed by our friends on Monday…unless you don't want me to tell them"

Chris thought for a few seconds, there was no fear, but nervousness and hesitation, and a bit of embarrassment, it all made his stomach hurt a little. It would be the first time he would get into a serious public (or as public as they could get right now) relationship. However Chris could not deny that Mark's request made him feel more secure about them being together, and maybe a tiny bit proud of being the boyfriend of someone like Mark…and people actually knowing about it. He looked at the expectant man and answered with an honest smile "OK…Monday then we'll be an official couple"

Mark forced himself to ignore the nervous flutter of his stomach and concentrated on the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

*****Yes this is based on the situation with Amber. I just thought that if Chris reacted that way to having a girl on his bed it would be the same had it been a guy. To those of you that don't know about it, Amber and Chris once fell asleep in the same bed and she woke up with Chris screaming on her face, because he got a scare from waking up to a strange woman on his bed. Oh, bless him ^_^

******I am not judging. I actually read and write this kind of fiction as well. I just put this line there because it sounded like the kind of remark Chris would do. So please, don't judge.

X~X~X~X~X~X

**Thank you so much Elfwarrior87, Emochiique, Loredi, Itanaru4ever, Panic's NearlyWitches, Nanou and Deaths Calling Cards (who is my favourite ninja! Move over Naruto)**

**You guys support for this fics means a lot to me, thank you ^_^**

**For everyone who reads and enjoys this story, please comment ó.ò. Three words will do to make me really happy :3**


	12. To every bright light a dark shadow

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Mark/Chris; Jonathan/Chris; OMC/Chris

WARNINGS: **Possessiveness kink, jealousy kink, graphic sex, graphic violence, threesome, OC, RPS.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I am NOT making any profit out of this story. I do NOT know any of the people mentioned on this fanfiction. This story NEVER happened, it is a work of fiction. It is the result of a crazed fan daydreaming.

**Chapter 11 – To every bright light a dark shadow**

"I can't believe it. Are you sure it was Mark? _Our_ Mark?" Lea asked dumbfounded. She had heard Jonathan's story but the things Mark said were…so unlike the chilled out guy.

"Yes, it was _your_ Mark. Unless there is someone walking around with Chris cell phone pretending to be Salling" he fumed.

"Hey there. No need to go smartass on me." Lea pouted at her friend's words.

"Sorry, honey." He apologized honestly "I swear the guy just went all _Me Tarzan, Chris Jane_. Could as well have pissed on the kid"

Lea as soon as she heard that was laughing and choking on her juice "Sorry…it was funny" she said as she wiped her mouth on the napkin. Lea was doing her best to not show her best friend that part of her was really happy for Chris and Mark.

"It may sound funny…but it wasn't…it isn't. I feel like shit all the time Lea" Jonathan stared at his clutched fists over the table, trying to turn his anguish into anger, an emotion that, he thought, was easier to deal with.

"I know sweetie and I wish I knew how to make these feelings go away…I think you'll just have to wait for them to"

"And if they don't?" he turned despaired eyes to her.

"They will baby. I promise…just, let Mark and Chris be. Don't interfere" she had to make sure her best friend wouldn't hurt himself and others in the process.

"Lea…" he couldn't look at her.

"Really, Jonathan. I know this sucks, I know you never felt this way before…but Chris is with someone else now. You have to respect that for him…and for you too sweetie. Now promise me you'll keep your distance" this was no joke, Mark was still in the closet, Chris was in his first ever real relationship…thing, and Jonathan just fell in love for the first time and was not thinking straight…things could go wrong very easily, very fast.

"He is my friend too you know?" Jonathan tried.

"I know, I'm not saying to stop talking to him…just treat him like you treat everyone else you are not interested in. Promise me John?" she pushed, she had to hear him say it.

"I'll try ok" he said looking honestly at her.

She reached for his hand bringing it near her and kissing it, but as she did she heard the now familiar noise coming from outside. "I hate these jerks sometimes!" She said looking at the paparazzi outside the cafe. "I can't even have breakfast with a friend without them breathing down my neck."

"Hey, not all of them are that bad…besides let them try to sell those pictures. Can you imagine the gossip sites: _Is Jonathan Groff going straight for Lea Michele?_"

It was all it took for Lea to start laughing out loud again, her delicious laugh lifting, even if just a little, her best friend's spirit.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Monday came all too soon. At first Mark had dread it, earlier in the morning he was so nervous he felt numb to almost everything…almost, it didn't escape him how anxious and pale Chris looked that morning. If he was to be completely honest a selfish part of him felt glad at this, because it made him feel like they were _really together_ in this. It was a big step for both of them to take together.

That morning both of them had went to Ryan, Ian and Brad. The three of them were supportive, Ryan, however, played Papa bear saying "You better not hurt him, Mark" on his best ambiguous _is he joking?_ voice. Mark didn't mind because he had no intention to anyway.

Then they talked to the show's producers, they had looked at them both a bit surprised and apprehensive. On the other hand, when Mark said they were not going public the relief on their faces had been evident. No matter how nice they were as people, they were still businessmen and they had to think of Glee as more than a happy family, it was still a business, and Mark was the resident (straight) bad boy heartthrob. In the end Dante had told them "I'm happy for you guys, but be careful, ok?" Once again they didn't mind because Mark and Chris had the intention to anyway.

By the end of the morning they had told all the closest crewmembers as well, asking for their discretion. They hadn't told everyone, but those people they did share the news with Mark and Chris knew they could trust with anything. There was only the rest of the main cast, practically their second family, left for them to talk to.

That was the group of people Mark was actually looking for to have this conversation with. Most of his nervousness gone by now, the older gleek _knew_ the rest of the cast loved him and Chris, he _knew_ everyone would support them. Besides, some of them were already aware of his bisexuality, and to those that weren't, Mark really wanted to come clean with.

Chris, on the other hand, was much more nervous about this particular group of people. The older gleek could not blame the younger gleek, he knew how bad the teasing was when you're in your _first_ (ever) relationship.

"My God they'll never let it go. They will tease me to death and after that they'll take _Mark and Chris sitting in a tree_ flower hearts to my funeral" the boy was mortified, sitting dejectedly at the tin shed floor.

Mark sat beside him "Hey, they'll torment me too" the mohawked brunette said in sympathy.

"Who cares about you? Once the relentless jokes start is every man for themselves" the boy threw his hands up, to be fair, at least he was giving the man a heads up.

"Oh Chris, Your bravery always makes me horny" Mark laughed and kissed the countertenor.

"Shut up" Chris laughed kissing him back.

Mark couldn't tell him that he was looking forward to talk to the other gleeks, Chris would probably flail in fury if he did. The man couldn't tell him also that the main reason he was looking for to this opportunity was that he needed to make public that Chris was _not_ available. May be this way Jonathan would just keep his distance, since everyone will know that the countertenor is with someone (and Mark will stop hearing the wardrobe team's irritating comments about how good Jonathan and Chris look together). It was not noble, it was not right, but those were the feelings that motivated Mark to make his decision back on Saturday.

The man could not deny the dark satisfaction to be able to say to Groff's face, in front of their supporting friends 'Chris is mine!', well, not exactly in those words. Now, however, he had to be the supporting partner that the countertenor needed and the man was only too glad to do that.

"Hey, tell you what…I'll give you a Salling's love session for every joke and tease you get" of course he would give support to the boy on his own way. He wasn't one to waste opportunities.

"Salling's love ses…is that how you gonna call when we get hot and heavy?" Chris didn't know if he should laugh…or cry at how dorky they both could be.

"Uh, I love when you talk dirty, babe" the older gleek smirked.

Chris laughed at that, he also secretly loved when Mark called him babe. But, the countertenor would certainly milk the situation as much as he could.

"I guess it's ok" the younger gleek shrugged

"Just ok?" Mark asked outraged

"How about upping the offer?" the countertenor gave him these sneaky eyes "…make out sessions + a musical for every joke" Oh, Yeah, that's right! Christopher Paul Colfer knows how to play hard ball. 'In your face… er, d-dude'.

Mark looked at him in defeat, he knew the boy had him wrapped around his finger. "Fine…but the musicals come after the make out sessions. Can't think of a better way of killing the sex mood than jazz hands"

"Yay…suddenly it's all worth it" Chris said with the biggest smile "Soon we'll be doing show tune duets together" the countertenor put his arms around Mark's neck and went in for another kiss.

"Don't push it!" was the last thing out of Mark's lips before he got lost in their kiss.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"What?" Harry looked really shocked as he looked between pale and nervously giggling Chris and Mark, who was wearing a rather endearing lopsided calm smile. "Dude, I didn't see that coming" he said shocked.

The new couple stood firmly together (even if a bit uneasily), hands intertwined, in front of their friend's in the confined space of Mark's trailer. "So?" Mark asked pulling Chris closer. He took the chance to look the boy directly in his eyes and give him a reassuring smile. The younger man calmed a bit at that and grinned back, turning to look back more confidently at their friends. All the Glee kids were there, however they would have to talk to Matthew, Jayma and Jane later, but that was ok.

"So congratulations….Oh my God, I want to hear every sickly sweet and sordidly erotic details of this" Naya was the first to rush in to hug both of them at the same time. Every other gleek followed after her, confusion and shock wearing out and giving place to happiness for their friends (and light teasing).

As she watched Cory making Chris blush teasing him, Lea was conflicted. She was really freaking happy for her friends, and proud of how Mark bravely told them about starting having feelings for the boy. Nevertheless, she didn't like the way that the older gleek for a second locked eyes with John as he spoke "Chris and I are together". There was no need for that and suddenly Lea understood what Jonathan told her about Mark being territorial. She at that moment had reached for her best friend hand to give him her support, and sure enough, his hand was shaking with pent up rage. "Calm down sweetie" was all that she could tell him.

Right now she knew they would have to walk to them and congratulate them as everyone else was doing. So she walked with Jonathan to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

As soon as they reached the newly formed couple she hugged and gave her best wishes to Mark and proceed to talk to Chris (and of course try to make him go red, she was only human). Chris pulled her in a conversation with Amber and Jenna, talking about his and Mark's first date, but all the while she was doing her best to keep an eye on the very tense conversation going on between Mark and Jonathan. After a few moments she just excused herself out of the small group and walked back closer to her best friend.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The Broadway actor gave Mark a very reluctant handshake.

"I have nothing against you Groff. I just want you to know that we don't have to be at each other's throats" the older gleek spoke. He really wasn't someone who enjoyed confrontations, if they could only find a way to be ok around each other.

"…as long as I keep my feelings to myself, is that it?" Jonathan knew he had made a promise to Lea and he could feel her disapproving look, but to see them both together was maddening, not only that but Mark seemed to be going out of his way to rub it in that he got the countertenor. "Didn't take long for you to assert your claim. Do you think I don't know what this is all about? But does Chris knows?" the Broadway star pushed it "Does he knows that this is more about showing people, me in particular, who _owns _him, rather than about you coming clean about your relationship and your sexuality? What now? Are you going to brand him? Maybe put a collar on him" he snarled under his breath making sure only the other man could hear it. "Are you that scared of me stealing him Salling?"

Mark was not feeling much more amicable toward the other gleek at that moment, but ravaging his mind as he could, he wasn't able to find a reply, mainly because the other man's words, once again, hit too close to home for him to think straight. That's when Chris joined them. To the mohawked brunette's discomfort the boy hugged Groff. But Mark wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of knowing how badly he was getting to him, so he put everything he could on acting normal.

"So now you know" the countertenor told the Broadway actor with a big smile. "Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner"

"It's ok. If you are happy that's all that matters, Chris" the man replied 'I just wish I was the one that gets to make you happy' he thought to himself. Then, not even thinking about Mark, and despite his better judgment, he just gave the boy a sweet (and longing) kiss on the cheek. Making the boy feel touched (and jealousy claw at Mark's heart).

"Thank you" was the boy honest reply, yet he caught up on the tone of sadness on Jonathan's voice. "Is everything ok? Is it still about that person you talked about before? Do you want to talk?" Chris asked concerned.

Mark just looked from Chris to Jonathan, "Groff was just telling me how busy his schedule is right now, so just let him rest a bit". He wanted to grab the countertenor and drag him away, away from someone that could show Chris Mark's ugly side.

That's what it was so threatening about Groff, he read Mark's actions and motives all too well. He seemed to see directly into this knew (unpleasant) side of the older gleek, one he didn't even know he had until finding something important enough to protect. Groff had saw him as a rival before being able to see him as a friend, so Mark knew that in Jonathan's eyes this possessive, jealousy ridden, even manipulative facet of himself was all there was to Mark, and the man _really_ didn't want Chris to see him like that as well.

But Mark's feelings didn't matter to the Broadway star, especially when the mohawked brunette's actions were so selfish and (irritating). Salling was not willing to let Jonathan have even the boy's friendship. May be the man kept him from being together with Chris (the judges were still out on that one), but who does Mark think he is to try to control the boy's life like that?

The new gleek wasn't having it "Actually Mark, ironically, today I have exactly the same schedule as you guys. So Chris do you want to go grab a diet coke so we can talk?"

"I thought you would never ask. Just a second and I'll go with you, ok?" Chris answered with a smile and walked up to Mark talking so only his boyfriend could hear "Prepare yourself Mark, cause the teasing fest has begun. Consequently, I'm not going easy on you. Later tonight we're going old school. Yeah, that's right! I'm talking Julie Andrews." He looked at Mark defiantly.

"A deal is a deal, Chris" The mohawked brunette gave him his best fake smile.

The countertenor looked suspiciously at him, and then grinned letting it go, "Ok, I'll be back soon, we have a choir scene in half an hour. I'll see if I can get Jonathan to cheer up, he looks kind of down." Having said that he turned to leave.

Before he could do that though, Mark grabbed his arm and pulled him back, circling his waist and bringing the boy closer to him, that's when the man went in for a kiss, a _deep one, _his tongue invading the boy's mouth on a dominating kiss, all the while pressing the lithe countertenor's body flush against his own_. _Eliciting whistles and catcalls from the other gleeks, and a hiss from Jonathan.

Chris pushed Mark back gently, breaking the kiss…the boy was giving uncomfortable glances around not really having the courage to face anyone. "Mark what the…?" the boy started, but he couldn't bring himself to be mad at the man (his mind a bit dazed from lust, even if he would never admit it)… "That will give Cory's jokes material for the next decade…thanks a lot for that!" he gave Mark a bit of a glare while still pressed flush against the man, "I know I have to get used to being…affectionate with you in front of other people, but…could you take it easy a bit? Maybe not make it look like you are about to rip my clothes off?" he whispered to his boyfriend, a little bit of an awkward pleading look on his eyes.

"Ok…sorry. I don't know what came over me" Mark said a little (more like a lot) shocked and mortified at his own actions. He let go of the boy's waist. He could feel Jonathan's scowl and he knew he had just proven the man right. The sole instinct that had caused that whole display being to make his claim on Chris painfully obvious. So why did he still feel like Chris could slip through his fingers at any second?

The older gleek finally let the boy go and he went to Jonathan grabbing the man's arm and leading him out of the room, completely oblivious to the rage filled glares Mark and Jonathan were exchanging behind his back. The two young men left the room leaving an anguished Mark behind to try concentrate on his friends' jokes and light conversations.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Lea had stood near the trio quietly, observing the scene play out. She gave Jonathan a pleading look as Chris talked to Mark, but her friend just mouthed a whispered "I am sorry" to her. After her two friends left the trailer Mark's and Lea's eyes met. The petite brunette gave her friend a sympathetic smile. Making it pretty obvious for the man that she was aware of what was really going on.

Mark seemed ashamed and looked away going back to talk to Harry and Kevin about their new Iphone apps (and ignore Cory who was trying to give him the overprotective big brother talk about Chris). Lea could only watch powerless as two of the people she loved most in the world hurt each other, she could only watch and hope that Jonathan and Mark didn't hurt Chris in the process, she did hope, but her heart, unfortunately, was telling her otherwise. The young woman didn't think she ever saw two people more in love with one person (unfortunately the same person), but she could not bring herself to be happy for the younger countertenor, because sometimes people end up hurting the ones they love the most. 'Yeah', she thought to herself 'Too much love could be a real dangerous thing'.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**If you read and enjoy this story, comment pretty, pretty please ó.ò. If you don't feel in the mood to write long comments you can do one word comments like "Good" or "Bad". It would mean a lot to me. I just like to feel there are people out there reading my story :3**

**AUTHOR'S THANKS:**

**Thank you so much to the lovely Itanaru4ever and the lovely Panic's NearlyWitches. You guys have been so supportive ^_^ Thank you so much. **

**Thank you to AB for point that out for me ^_^ As soon as possible I'll repost my older chapters to correct my errors. **

**A shout out to Deaths Calling Cards (who is the sweetest person on the net)**

**Thank you for the favourites and story alerts :)**


End file.
